


The Prince and his Lovers

by Salakritz



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 1700-France-inspired, Lovers!GOM, M/M, Multi, Not plot-driven, OOC, Prince!Kagami, Set in made up universe, Warnings inside, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 54,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salakritz/pseuds/Salakritz
Summary: Prince Taiga Kagami had for the past year taken himself a new group of lovers, 6 in total, that he loved dearly. They were all men and came from different backgrounds. Though despite their differences in social standing and personality, they were all equal in beauty and value to him. And the feeling was mutual; there was nothing they wouldn't do for him.





	1. Introduction part 1: The Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Struggling with two other fics and what do I do? Post a new one of course! I'm either a masochist or stupid (your pick) cause writing GOM x Kagami is going to be a challenge for me. But it's something I want to try and the idea won't leave me alone. Also, this is going to be a fun thing that I work on whenever I need a break from my other fics. 
> 
> FIRST! ! The first two chapters will be an introduction about Kagami and GOM. 
> 
> SECOND!! The setting of this fic takes place in a made up universe but is 1700 France-inspired. Think Marie Antoinette and Palace of Versailles. I say inspired cause there will be things that are not historically accurate, like certain customs and traditions. For example, homosexuality is widely accepted, women have considerably more rights and power than they did in reality during this time etc... Also, the clothing might not be fully accurate either. 
> 
> THIRDLY!! The characters have Japanese names but the order of the first and last name is western, so Taiga Kagami is how Kagami introduces himself. However! People can refer to each other with the japanese honorifics and by their last name. It is a made up AU after all. 
> 
> LASTLY!! I don't know how detailed the smut will be cause I'm still an amateur on that subject. I will try my best though. Also, there will be chapters where Kagami spends time with all of GOM, and then individual chaps. 
> 
> That's all I think. For this Note at least.

 

 

Taiga Kagami was one of the three children of the Seirin royal family. Being 20 years old, he was the second eldest; placed between his older brother-and future king- who was 23, and his younger sister at the tender age of 17. 

 

The three siblings, while similar in several aspects such as physical traits, education, wealth and social status, they also differed in many ways. Things such as interests, talents, preferences, taste and of course, public image. 

 

Taiga’s older brother, Takahiro, was to become king one day. This of course required him to excel in everything he did. He had to be invested as well as involved in politics, possess talents of several arts such as sword fighting, archery, horse riding, hunting, warfare, reading and writing, foreign languages, diplomacy, leadership, geography, history and public speech. From birth he had been groomed to become the perfect king and the people of Seirin had very high expectations of him. 

 

Takahiro was tall and handsome -although in a hardened and unique way - with his angular face, high cheekbones, squared jaw, serious red eyes and long copper-reddish hair that was usually tied in a low ponytail. In terms of personality he was just what one might hope of a future king; brave, serious, intelligent, just but fair and polite. He had gone to war on his father’s behalf twice and both times come back victorious. The people liked him very much, all in all. 

 

Taiga’s sister, Misaki, was a sweet and pretty little thing. She was known for her natural beauty, polite and kind manner and her talent in the performing arts. She was a natural at piano, possessed a beautiful singing voice and was quite good at acting. She would from time to time host parties in the palace where she along with friends and acquaintances performed theatrical plays written by skilled authors and poets. 

 

She was on the shorter side and her figure was between thin and curvy. A heart shaped face, big red eyes and long curly hair of scarlet.      

 

And then there was Taiga. 

 

The second son, just like his siblings, possessed traits that made him much spoken of. First of all he was handsome, but unlike his brother in a softer kind of way. A younger and livelier sort of handsome that bordered on beautiful. His dark red hair- and even darker at the tips- brushed his shoulders in a spiky yet tamed mane. His eyes matched his hair and were the feature that most people spoke of and considered to be one of his best. Along with his tall and muscular physique. 

 

Secondly, he was very outgoing, charming and charismatic. He liked to socialize, liked to be the center of attention, and wherever he went, whenever he entered a room, his presence would gain everyone’s attention as if it was a natural thing. 

There was something witty and playful about him and the way he spoke. A skilled conversationalist and excellent speaker who knew exactly how to act and speak in different situations with different people.

 

Because of this, his father the king and his older brother would always bring him with them to meetings with allies, neutral parties and even on some occasions enemy nations. Whenever there was a peace treaty to be signed or a diplomatic conference of negotiations, Taiga was sure to be present. 

 

People liked to listen to him, to  _ look  _ at him. Whether he meant to or not he always managed to draw people to him like a moth to a flame. There were few people who were able to resist his good looks, charm and sweet words spoken by his pleasant voice. 

 

And people wanted him. Desperately. They wanted to be near him, to get a taste and feel of that royal, undoubtedly delicious flesh of his. Many suitors had approached him over the years and all of them were turned down. The prince was not interested in marriage. Or rather, not interested in the boring concept of monogamy, which brings the third and most famous quality Taiga was known for. 

 

His sexual appetite. His enthusiasm -and talent- in the bedroom. The sheer amount of lovers and conquests he had taken to his bed.

 

Ever since the age of 16, Taiga had taken many lovers. Women and men alike of all social classes and ages. Some old enough to be his father who was now entering his 47th year, and some as young as 16 like himself at that time. However, now that he was 20 he would not take anyone under 18. 

 

During the past two years something unexpected had happened, however. 

 

Taiga had taken upon himself a group of new lovers, 6 in total, that he was determined to keep. People called them the Miracles, the reason being that it was simply a miracle that the prince had actually fallen in love with them. In the past he would always get bored of a lover rather quickly and discard them, but these 6 had successfully captured his heart in the span of a year.

 

They were all men and came from different backgrounds. And they were all his. Exclusively. Taiga had ridden himself of whatever other lovers and mistresses he’d had and made it very clear that he would not take any more new ones. 

 

Despite the Miracles’ differences in class and upbringing, they were all equally beautiful and lovable in the prince’s eyes. He loved them with all his heart.

 

And the feeling was mutual. They were all entirely devoted to him. Neither of them were married or in any outside romantic relationship as there was no need nor desire for it. Taiga was the only one they wanted. They were all madly in love with him and while conflicts of jealousy arose between them from time to time, they still agreed on sharing him.  

 

There was  _ nothing _ they wouldn’t do for him

 

Each of them had been given their own private suite in the palace on the prince’s orders. The best rooms available. Many of the men and ladies of the court who also stayed at the palace were rather displeased about this arrangement, especially since some of the prince’s lovers were not of noble birth -commoners - but still had better rooms than themselves as well as a better connection to Taiga. The jealousy was strong and came off of everyone. Ex lovers, courtiers*, rejected suitors and even servants. 

Taiga’s brother was also not quite pleased, prudish as he was.

 

But Taiga and his lovers paid them no mind. They only had eyes for each other.   

 


	2. Introduction part 2: The Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Info about the lovers. They will have individual chapters but there will also be chapters when Kagami spends time with all of them, and in some he'll spend time with 2 or 3 of them. I have started a little bit on some and the individual chapters won't have a specific order. It depends on which one I finish first.

 

Prince Taiga Kagami currently had six lovers that he loved dearly. In his eyes they were all equal in terms of value and beauty. However, the relationship he had with each one of them differed  somewhat. As did the way they spent time together and the relationship in the bedroom. 

 

First there was Tetsuya Kuroko; Taiga’s first and also youngest lover of the 6 Miracles.19 years old, short in stature, pale skin and light blue hair with eyes to match. A stark contrast to the prince. He was the only son of a man who owned a successful fabric company. A man of the middle class. 

 

The two of them met a year ago when Tetsuya accompanied his father to the palace where the princess Misaki was to choose fabric for a new dress. Since she and Taiga were rather close she had asked her brother to be there and give his opinion. But once the two men came into the room, Taiga’s attention had been stolen by Tetsuya whom he instantly felt a strong attraction to. And said attraction was mutual. During the whole visit, the two young men had made eyes at each other and conveyed their interest through subtle expressions.

 

And afterwards Taiga invited Tetsuya to stay in the palace for a few days, an invitation which the latter happily accepted. For the next three days they spent all their time together and after dinner on the third evening, they went to bed together and found themselves in love. 

 

Tetsuya was given his own suite and began to live in the palace full time. Whenever Taiga was not busy the two of them spent as much time as they could together. 

 

Taiga’s relationship with Tetsuya was a steady one. The love they shared was warm, sweet and comforting. Taiga’s brother had commented on it once, saying that it was the closest to marriage he had ever seen him. And probably ever would. 

 

It was Tetsuya who the prince went to for consolation and when in need for some peace and quiet. Tetsuya knew exactly what to say and do to calm or comfort his royal lover and was the one out of all Miracles that Taiga felt he could truly confide everything with. Tetsuya would never betray his trust or think less any less of him no matter what. 

 

When they made love it was just like their relationship; tender, warm and slow. Soft caresses, sweet words and kisses. While they took turns in position from time to time, Taiga was usually the one on the giving end. Though he enjoyed it very much when Tetsuya, as he’d called it, “bottomed him from the top”. He liked to have his smaller lover on top of him because it gave such a lovely view. They were always careful with each other and usually spent time cuddling afterwards.

 

Together they engaged in activities such as walks in the garden, picnics, horse riding and reading.

 

Kise Ryouta was the prince’s second lover. He was the same age as him, just turned 20, and belonged to a noble family. His father was an earl* who had visited the royal capital on the king’s invitation. It was a perfect opportunity to bring his son Ryouta and introduce him to court as well. 

 

Taiga and Ryouta met at a grand party hosted by one of the king’s closest friends. Just like with Tetsuya, the prince found himself drawn to the blonde young man who seemed to return his interest. 

 

Ryouta had of course heard of Taiga beforehand but despite that he could not help the surprise he felt when he first laid eyes on him. He did not deny that he was superficial and thus appreciated good looks more than any other trait in people. Nevertheless, he had been completely taken by Taiga’s beauty and charm. And as someone who also possessed the charismatic trait, he found himself getting along with the prince very well.

 

The physical attraction was strong between the two of them and after sharing a nice conversation over some champagne and card games, they’d wasted no time getting in bed together. 

 

After his stay, earl Kise went back home alone and did not mind his son’s relationship with the prince nor the nature of it. In fact, he thought it a good and advantageous thing. Ryouta had a place in the royal court and was given a fine room in the palace,  _ plus  _ a country mansion as a gift from his royal lover. The earl had other children to produce heirs, after all. 

 

The love between Ryouta and Taiga was playful and flirty. Before making love they would usually converse, flirt and tease each other over some wine or champagne. Unlike with Tetsuya, Taiga took the receiving role in bed just as much as the giving. With Ryouta, he liked variety. 

 

They liked to play games - gambling and strip poker especially-, gossip about the courtiers and make little bets about which one of them could seduce certain people first. Of course, they would never sleep with their targets in the end. 

 

They gave each other advice about what to wear, went shopping together and went to see operas as well as theatrical plays. And whenever Taiga went to a party, he would always bring Ryota with him. 

 

They had  _ fun _ together. 

 

Taiga’s third lover was Shintarou Midorima. He was 25 years old and thus the eldest of the Miracles. His physique was tall and lean; his short green hair the same color as his eyes. Said eyes were usually accompanied by a pair of black-framed glasses. Though while he was the third of the six men that the prince had taken as his lover, Shintarou was the one that he’d known the longest. This was due his position as the private tutor of the royal children. The king had hired him when he was 20, at which time Taiga was 15. Then when the prince turned 18 he was considered done with his education and so his sister Misaki was to become Shintarou’s new pupil. 

 

For all those years that he educated Taiga, the two of them never had much romantic interest in each other. It wasn’t until recently that the prince began to see him in a new light; although Taiga had always found him to be quite attractive and teased him occasionally during the last two years of his studies. 

 

Shintarou had been reluctant at first as he saw it to be rather scandalous and disrespectful against the king to be in such an intimate relationship with the second prince. But as prudish and noble as he was, not even he could resist Taiga’s charm and during all these years he had deemed the prince attractive. Though he often did not allow himself to tell the other his true feelings directly. 

 

Their relationship was a bit more complicated than the others. While they did indeed love and care for each other, they were not as outward with their relationship because Shintarou prefered it that way. To him, romantic relationships were private matters that were not to be shared with the public and Taiga respected that. 

 

Shintarou was still like a teacher or mentor in his own eyes and often lectured Taiga on his behavior. He saw it as his responsibility to keep him out of any mischief. Of course, Taiga made sure to misbehave on purpose just to rile him up. He teased him, went against his advice and ignored his scolding because in his eyes, Shintarou was very alluring when angry. And he absolutely loved his intelligence. He could sit and listen to his green-haired lover read from science books for quite some time and be utterly aroused by it. 

 

Taiga would often try to coax him into making love on Shintarou’s his desk where he spent much of his time working. And sometimes during love-making on the bed, he would encourage Shintarou to tell him random facts, scientific terms and the like. The man’s intelligence and stoic personality was very attractive to him. 

 

And while in possession of these traits, the tutor was still kind and respected him despite their differences. Shintarou always wanted him to be safe and wished only the best for him, a sign that he truly cared. And even though he found Taiga to be immature at times, he rather liked his carefree manner because it was such a colorful contrast to his life as a teacher which required seriousness and discipline. To spend time with Taiga was often quite refreshing, even if he often struggled to make it known. 

 

Together they went to the opera, went for long walks, read and discussed books. And as Shintarou was very interested in astrology they would sometimes go out at night and look through a telescope. He would then explain and show Taiga the stars, moons and other celestial phenomena. 

 

Taiga’s fourth lover was Daiki Aomine who was also the same age as him. A darker skin tone, dark blue eyes and hair. He was taller than Taiga and had a similar figure, though not quite as broad-shouldered. 

 

Out of all the miracles, Daiki was of the lowest class and also the one who the courtiers disliked the most. 

 

Daiki was an orphan whose difficult and poor life led him into crime at an early age. For years he led a small group of bandits that preyed on travelers between the roads outside the capital. When he one day got caught, he was given the choice of either hanging or joining the navy*. He found the latter option to be more appealing and worked his way up to a fair reputation. However, his criminal past made him unable to receive a high post such as captain or admiral. But he was a skilled sailor and good at handling pistols as well as swords.  

 

One day the ship of the crew he belonged to made port in the capital. After a month at sea fighting off pirates, they were to stay for a few nights to celebrate and get some well earned rest. He’d walked the streets alone looking for a brothel when he’d laid eyes on Taiga. The prince was in town with his sister and a few lifeguards, the princess performing her charity duties by giving soup to the poor. 

 

Daiki had, like so many others, found Taiga’s looks to be very appealing. However, he knew who he was. There were few who would not recognize the famous prince of pleasure, after all. And Daiki had for quite some time held a rather low and hostile view of the royal family and nobles in general. Rich, lazy bastards who cared nothing for those less fortunate. Even the princess’ soup was not a true act of kindness, but rather a way for her to feed her own ego.

 

He’d led a harsh life and experienced true poverty for himself. He knew what it was like to be at the bottom with no one to care or help. 

 

But then Taiga had seen him. By accident he’d looked up to the side and found his eyes settle on the handsome man in a uniform of navy blue, white and silver. 

 

Taiga loved men and women in uniform. 

 

_ Especially  _ those with such good looks as Daiki. 

 

At first they did not get along well and despite the obvious attraction, Taiga really had to work hard to convince Daiki to sleep with him. He found out where the crew stayed and stubbornly went to see Daiki everyday until he caved. The marine soldier had found it difficult to refuse and it didn’t take too long before his dislike and view of royalty was shattered. At least when it came to Taiga. The prince had a surprisingly pleasant personality and was not at all what he’d expected. 

 

And great in bed. 

 

After their first night together they immediately fell in love. Daiki quit the navy with the help of Taiga’s authority and was given a suite of his own in the palace where he began to live full time. He did keep his uniform, though as Taiga had requested it.

 

Taiga and Daiki’s relationship was stormy, heated and passionate. They fought and argued but made up for it in bed. They made love with wild passion; fast and intense. Taiga thought of Daiki as a beast and loved to be taken by him. To indulge in that fact, he sometimes put a leather collar on him and sometimes a leash with it that he held while his eager lover took him from above. Daiki didn’t mind; in fact, he rather liked it. On rare occasions he would let Taiga inside him but he really prefered to take rather than be taken. 

 

Taiga knew the effect he had on his blue-haired lover and how easy it was to rile him up, to excite him. He would play little games with him or give him tasks that upon completion would be  _ rewarded _ .

 

But despite the intensity of their relationship, they had their tender and peaceful moments. Daiki liked to be appreciated and spoiled with love. He loved it when Taiga held him, petted and cuddled him while speaking sweet words of affection. However, no one but the prince knew about that and so it would remain. He had too much pride to reveal that side of himself to anyone else.

 

They were also very competitive; horse riding, fencing, running and various sports were activities they liked to do together.  

 

Then there was Atsushi Murasakibara, the fifth lover. He was the tallest among them. In fact, he was probably the tallest person in the whole  _ palace.  _ Atsushi had purple eyes and hair that reached down a little past his shoulders. Though as he worked as the master pastry chef in the royal kitchen it was usually tied up in a ponytail. 

 

He was the second eldest, 23 years old and had acquired his position about a year ago. Like Daiki, he was of the lower class and had all his life been interested in pastries and sweets. His parents had allowed him to take an apprenticeship at the local baker in the village where he lived. 

 

It was discovered rather quickly that he had a natural talent in the profession and after only a year made it to a famous bakery in the royal capital where he learned from the best. 

 

He was recommended by many nobles after they had tasted some of his creations and eventually, the king found out about him and offered him a job at the palace. 

 

Taiga and Atsushi had what you would call a special relationship. Much of it circulated around sweets and food since both of them shared a passion and interest in it. Though Atsushi a bit more than Taiga. Whenever there was time, the two of them would discuss different flavor combinations and new ideas, then try to create them together. More often than not, their baking sessions ended up with them making love on the table, floor or counter tops. 

 

During his time working in the palace, Atsushi had invented a few sweets that were inspired by Taiga. One of them was even named after the prince. 

 

_ Taiga’s kiss _ , he’d named it and it had become a constant running joke throughout the whole palace. 

 

In the bedroom there was always something to eat. Atsushi liked to put sweet foods or fruits on Taiga’s body and eat it off of him. Other times Taiga would hand or mouth feed him while they made love.

 

Despite Atsushi’s age and position, he was rather childish in his manner and personality. His laziness outside of the kitchen influenced his desire to be spoiled and taken cared of by his prince lover. He loved to cuddle and sleep in Taiga’s lap, especially outside in the gardens during spring and summer. And of course, be fed. Just like Tetsuya, Atsushi provided peace and quiet when the prince needed it. 

 

The last and latest lover of the prince was Seijuurou Akashi. Like Ryouta, he too was of noble birth but one rank below. At least originally. After having worked as one of the king’s ministers for two years and doing a very good job, his family had been given a higher title by the king. 

 

Seijuurou was 21 years old and while he had worked in the palace as a politician for two years, he had not interacted with the prince until one year ago. Of course, he had seen Taiga around from time to time, especially at parties and meetings. He had always found him attractive and very much liked his charisma and wit. There were times in the past when he’d considered to approach but thought it to be inappropriate due to his position with the king. So for a while he was content with admiring him from afar.

 

But then during one party Taiga had walked up to him on his own accord which surprised him. They shared a very pleasant conversation and some not-so-subtle flirting. A few hours later they were rolling around naked between the sheets in Taiga’s bed. Though afterwards Seijuurou insisted on inviting him over for dinner on the following evening to properly “court” him. 

 

Seijuurou had a suite in the palace, but unlike the other five Miracles, didn’t live there permanently. He had a manor in the capital and his own country mansion given to him by the king as a gift. Sometimes he slept in his palace suite and sometimes in his other two homes. Since he was one of the ministers he had business to attend outside the palace and was required to travel every now and then. 

 

The relationship between them was a mix of the ones Taiga had with Daiki, Tetsuya and Shintarou. Due to Seijuurou’s personality and upbringing, he too would sometimes lecture Taiga on his behavior and give him advice on certain matters. And just like he did with Shintarou, the prince misbehaved on purpose for more attention. 

 

The difference was that Seijuurou did not get embarrassed as easily and had no issues expressing his love and feelings. Also, he was nowhere near as prudish as the green-haired tutor. 

 

While Seijuurou was rather private in his relationship with Taiga to the public-and even among the other Miracles- he was an ardent lover in the bedroom. 

 

As he liked to be in charge and the one in control of most situations -also possessing a somewhat sadistic side- he would often tie Taiga up and tease him with touches and other ministrations. Dominating him. However, he would never hurt him or do anything he wouldn’t like. Not that it was ever an issue since he knew how much Taiga liked to be dominated by him. In fact, it was always difficult to say which one of them that enjoyed it more. 

 

Though sometimes they engaged in more sweet love-making similar to that of Tetsuya. 

Taiga loved both sides of him; and the fact that Seijuurou was so flexible was very refreshing. He could give him anything,  _ be  _ anything for him. Rough or gentle, it all depended on Taiga’s needs and desires. And just like Shintarou, Seijuurou was so arousingly intelligent. 

 

There was also, of course, his unique eyes. One red as his hair and one yellow. Taiga had always liked them and the different looks they were able to hold.  

 

While all six lovers had agreed on sharing Taiga, conflicts would occasionally arise. Especially between Daiki, Atsushi and Ryouta who were the more childish ones of the group. But it was usually easily resolved. Especially by Taiga.

 

They had learned to live with it after the past year as his lovers. And they were willing to put up with the complications because neither of them wanted to let him go. They loved him too much for that. 

 

And Taiga loved them just as much in return.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Earl - Third rank on the aristocracy scale. 
> 
> * Hanging or joining navy - during the 1700's, criminals could be offered to join the navy instead of execution because it was considered almost as bad. It was basically prison on the ocean and many did not expect to stay alive.


	3. Good Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, one more chappy before getting back to work with the other ones. After this there will be some individual chapters probably and the pairings will be noted in the chapter title. There will be no specific order to which lover is with Taiga in which chapter, but rather which chapter I finish first. I've started a little bit on some of them so we'll see. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for your kudos and support this far <3

 

The time was a little over ten in the morning and the crown prince Takahiro was making his way down one of the many grand halls of the Seirin palace with two guards in tow. He walked with brisk, decisive steps that indicated his current mood. Though the expression on his face was enough to let everyone know that he was not pleased. 

 

Courtiers bowed as he passed but dared not speak to him, not even a good morning greeting in fear of angering him further.

 

What it was that brought this mood on was something they all wondered. 

 

When Takahiro reached the decorative double doors of his intended destination he did not bother to knock. He pushed them open, not the least surprised that they were unlocked, and entered the room as if it was his own.

 

“Taiga, wake up!” He barked and when his eyes fell on his younger brother’s bed he stilled. His frown deepened and if possible showed even greater displeasure than prior.

 

Taiga was already awake. Very much so, in fact, and was in the middle of a sweet moment with Tetsuya who laid next to him on the right side. The two of them were naked beneath the sheets, sharing a long, sweet kiss but upon his brother’s entrance, Taiga reluctantly pulled away the slightest bit. He closed his eyes and inhaled a long breath to prepare himself for the lecture that undoubtedly was to come.

 

Then with a smile he turned to greet his brother.

 

“Good morning, Takahiro.”

It wasn’t the fact that Tetsuya was in bed with Taiga, nor the kiss, that inflicted such disapproval in the crown prince. It wasn’t uncommon for royalty to have lovers and Takahiro personally thought that if Taiga absolutely had to have one, then Tetsuya was a tolerable alternative. After all, he'd seen lovers with much worse influence and attitude. 

 

What he  _ didn’t  _ find tolerable, however, was the three other men on the bed. There in his younger brother’s huge bed lay four out of the six lovers.

 

_ Four. _

 

Tetsuya, Ryouta, Daiki and Atsushi.

 

And all of them had undoubtedly spent the entire night in there with Taiga, performing an abundance of not-so-innocent acts together.

 

Scandalous. 

 

Even if he was used to it by now, Takahiro could not bring himself to accept it. 

 

Seeing the look on his prudish brother’s face, Taiga resisted the urge to laugh but could not fully prevent his smirk from widening. To taunt him further he began to stroke Tetsuya’s hair with one hand and put his other arm around Ryouta who lay awake next to him on the other side.

 

Takahiro’s eyes narrowed further but he chose to get to the matter at hand. Today he would not give in to his younger brother’s goading. 

 

“The meeting with Seiho’s ambassador and his entourage began twenty minutes ago. You were supposed to attend.”

 

Taiga stilled and released a tired groan. He leaned back to rest his head against the padded headboard of the grand bed. 

 

“I completely forgot about that,” he muttered with his eyes closed.

 

“So I see. Now get up and dress yourself. You are to attend the meeting and apologize to our Seiho guests. This behavior is unacceptable and not only is it  _ your _ reputation that is affected, but also-”

 

Taiga had stopped listening to his brother’s rant. So while Takahiro continued to speak, he turned to Ryouta with a loving smile and kissed him. Daiki and Atsushi were still asleep further down on the bed, heavy sleepers as they were. However, in his slumber Atsushi had wound his long arms around the prince’s waist and Daiki who lay splayed out across the bottom side, had his head resting on his legs.  

 

“Are you listening?” Takahiro bit out irritably. Ryouta and Taiga’s muffled moans as they kissed had interrupted him. 

 

The two guards that he had with him were also affected by the scene in front of them. Not quite in the same way as their crown prince though. While they were indeed a tad uncomfortable, there was no denying the hints of arousal on their faces. Like so many others, they too had fantasies about the younger prince and his beautiful lovers. 

 

When Takahiro noticed this, he was quick to dismiss them and they were ordered to wait outside. 

 

Taiga distanced himself from Ryouta’s lips with a sigh. He brought one hand up to caress the pretty blonde’s face as he spoke up. 

 

“If the meeting already started and has been in session for this long then I see no point in me attending. Why can’t you go in my stead?”

 

“Father wants you there. And I have other errands that require my attention.”

 

With a long sigh of defeat Taiga sat up properly and made to get off the bed. Ryouta and Tetsuya, despite their disappointment and displeasure of their beloved having to leave, distanced themselves so that he could move. He gave them each a soft kiss of appreciation to their cheeks.

 

They also helped him to untangle Atsushi’s arms from his waist. They’d been limiting his movement a great deal and making it near impossible to escape.  Once Taiga stood from the bed his brother was greeted by the full sight of his naked body. Eyes widening, the older made a shocked, scandalized sound. 

 

“Have you no decency in you?!” He exclaimed loudly and was quick to avert his eyes. It was a good thing that he’d dismissed the guards. 

 

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes Taiga stretched his arms high above his head before making his way towards his big closet. As he crossed the room he waved his hand dismissively at his brother. 

 

“My room, my rules. Anyway, I’ll get ready now so you can leave.”

 

And Takahiro did certainly not waste his time in doing so. With one last glare at Taiga and then at the occupied bed, he turned and left the room in the same vexed manner with which he had entered. 

 

With so little time on his hands, Taiga opted to clean himself with a wet towel and some soap. Then once the meeting was over he could take his time with a long, hot bath with whoever of his lovers that were available. Daiki, Tetsuya and Ryouta most likely. Atsushi was expected in the kitchen later.  

 

He then dressed himself in a pair of black pants tucked into wine-red leather boots, a white dress shirt, red necktie tied into a bow and lastly a black coat made of velvet and embroidered with gold thread and golden buttons. A red sash draped diagonally over his torso, starting from his right shoulder to the opposing hip and on the left side of his chest hung a decorative medal in the shape of a star. These two latter items were proof of his status and were worn on formal occasions and diplomatic meetings. 

 

After a quick brush through his hair and a spray of his cologne he deemed himself ready. When he reached the door, about to leave, he turned back to the bed to give his lovers that were awake a warm smile. 

 

“Well, I will see you later my loves. I’ll have someone prepare breakfast for you and if you want, I would very much appreciate your company for a bath after the meeting.”

 

Ryouta and Tetsuya nodded in unison and were happy to accept the invitation. Despite the fact that they had spent last night with him and were very much satisfied, they stared longingly after him as he left. 

 

A moment after his departure, Daiki began to stir. 

 

“Mmm...” he grumbled and slowly his eyes fluttered open. A wide yawn parted his lips and it didn’t take long for him to notice that his Taiga pillow was missing. With his brows furrowing he sat up and searched the bed.

 

Taiga was gone, much to his displeasure, and he was instead greeted by the sight of his three rivals.

 

“Good morning,” Ryouta chirped cheerfully.

 

“What’s happening? Where is Taiga?” Daiki demanded instead of returning the greeting.

 

Tetsuya was the one who answered.

 

“He had to leave for a conference.”

 

“Yes,” Ryouta piped in, “his brother kidnapped him.”

 

“ Tch…”

 

Out of all the members of the royal family, Daiki disliked Takahiro the most. The crown prince definitely had some admirable sides to him, but he was so  _ boring _ . Almost as boring as Shintarou.

 

A muttering of “I want to crush him” was heard and all three men looked at Atsushi who had just woken up. Just like the ex marine soldier, he looked very displeased as he’d hoped to have breakfast with Taiga that morning. 

 

Tetsuya shook his head and sighed at the choice of words. 

 

“You shouldn’t say such things, Murasakibara-kun.”

 

“But…” the giant drawled and slowly rose himself to a sitting position, “...I don’t like him.” 

 

“Still, you never know who is listening.”

 

“Yes…”

 

Daiki barked out a humorous laugh. He faced the purple giant with an arrogant arch of his brow. 

 

“I wouldn’t mind if he got arrested for treason. More Taiga for me.” 

 

Yes, one lover less to share with sounded good in his mind. 

 

The four of them didn’t stay much longer; with Taiga gone there was no reason to, after all. They were soon up and dressed for some breakfast together. 

 

Meanwhile Taiga had reached the double doors leading to the grand conference room. He took a deep breath, held it for a moment and then exhaled before nodding towards the guards to let him in. 

 

As soon as he stepped inside the hall went silent. Everyone turned to look at him, except his father who kept his eyes ahead of himself. He was used to this kind of behavior by now and from experience he knew that it was not a matter that could easily be fixed. He had stopped giving his son lectures on punctuality a long time ago. Had it been Takahiro, however, it would have been different. He and his wife alike were guilty of spoiling their two youngest children and often let them have their way. This of course was not appreciated by the oldest sibling. 

 

The sound produced by the heels of Taiga’s boots against the hard wooden floor was loud and currently all that could be heard in the room.

 

He took a seat next to his father and as he looked up he immediately spotted Seijuurou a few chairs down. His lover gave him a stern look, no doubt due to his tardiness, but it quickly softened and his lips twitched into an amused smile. Taiga returned it, although his own smile was more coy in nature as he imagined a not-so-innocent scenario in his mind. 

 

Perhaps he could convince Seijuurou to  _ punish _ him later. Right there, on top of the table. 

 

He pretty much had to tear his eyes away from him when his father resumed the earlier discussion that had been interrupted by his arrival. 

 

One of the Seiho ministers glared at him a little longer, however, but Taiga thought nothing of it and instead decided to focus on the meeting. No matter how boring it was, he had a duty to fulfill. 

 

* * *

“You handled that well, my son. Like always. Though please try to be on time for the next meeting. Especially if our guests are from Rakuzan or Teikou,” the king told Taiga afterwards. Despite encouraging his son to improve his tardiness, he had no high expectations of it. Sometimes Taiga was late and other times he wasn’t. It really depended on what he’d done the night before or where he decided to put his priorities.  

 

Seijuurou was walking behind them at a respectable distance, discreetly listening to their conversation whilst waiting for the opportunity to be alone with the prince. Or at least have a conversation. And perhaps some scolding as well.

 

The king soon took his leave and Taiga slowed down in his step to await his lover. 

 

“Tetsuya and the others kept you up far too long last night. They should have known better when you had an important audience to attend today,” Seijuurou told him plainly and kept his eyes ahead of himself as the two of them walked next to each other. 

 

Taiga’s lips twitched into a little smirk. After nearly a year of knowing the man, he could recognize the different emotions, no matter how well hidden, in his voice whenever he spoke. 

 

“Jealousy doesn’t suit you, Seijuurou.”

 

Oh what a lie that was. Taiga very much enjoyed it when his lovers were jealous;  _ especially  _ Seijuurou and Shintarou who rarely showed it openly. 

 

His lover scoffed. 

 

“I assure you, at this moment I hold no such petty emotion. I merely think you must consider the importance of your position and the duties that come with it. Had it been me who was with you last night-”

 

Taiga came to an abrupt halt, turned fully to Seijuurou who also stopped, and placed a finger against his lips to silence him. Had it been anyone else, Seijuurou would not have taken kindly to the gesture.

 

“But it  _ wasn’t  _ you,” Taiga teased with his smile widening. 

 

Brows knitting together to form a small scowl, Seijuurou took hold of Taiga’s hand and brought it fully to his lips. 

 

“Regrettably…” he muttered against the soft skin before giving it a light kiss. 

 

Then to change the subject he said, “you were stunning in there. You truly charmed the Seiho ambassador. And that sweet apology of yours was most touching.”

 

“I’m glad you think so. Though, I’m not too thrilled about having dinner with him tonight.”

 

He had offered the guest of honor to have a private dinner as an apology for his tardiness and interruption of the meeting. He didn’t like it, but it was necessary. Seiho was an important ally to the Seirin empire. 

 

Despite knowing it to be a futile attempt, he still asked, “perhaps you could join us. That would relieve the guaranteed boredom I will have to endure.” 

 

Seijuurou shook his head, now sporting a coy little smile of his own. 

 

“I am sorry, my dear, but you brought this on yourself. You must pay for your mistake.”

 

“I thought so…”

 

They parted a while later as Seijuurou had some business to attend with the other ministers. With a kiss they went separate ways and Taiga decided to search for Ryouta and Tetsuya so they could have their bath together. And Daiki if he felt like it. 

 

But first…

 

With his lips turning up into a sly little smirk he turned left for his new intended destination. 

 

Down the hallway, third door to the right. 

 

The private study hall. 

 

Just like his brother had done that morning, Taiga did not bother to knock and entered the room with much confidence. Unsurprisingly the two people who were inside ceased whatever they were doing and turned to look at him. 

 

His sister was sitting by a single desk in front of a blackboard, wearing a simple dress of light blue silk and white lace hems. She looked bored; her red eyes were staring down at the notebook in front of her and in her right hand she was twirling a pencil. 

 

Though upon his arrival she looked up and immediately her entire face brightened. 

 

“Taiga!” She exclaimed happily but did not stand from her seat as it would surely not be appreciated by her teacher. 

 

“Good morning, Misaki.”

 

Shintarou was not as pleased. From his position standing by the blackboard he turned fully to the prince and pushed his glasses up his nose before speaking up, not bothering to hide his annoyance at the intrusion. 

 

“What are you doing in here? Can you not see that I am busy at the moment? And so is your sister.” 

 

His reaction was so predictable.

 

Taiga did not let himself be discouraged and with a small smile approached his frowning lover until he was mere inches away from him. 

 

“There is no need to be upset. I simply came here to say good morning to my beloved.”

 

To be called  _ beloved  _ by Taiga caused his heart to flutter for a short moment but he did not let his face reveal anything. Instead he kept his expression neutral and willed away the conflicting thoughts that began to stir in his mind. 

 

“Hmph. There is time for chit chat later when I have finished work.”

 

Behind them Misaki spoke up. 

 

“Oh, I certainly do not mind a short pause if you two wish to talk!”

 

In fact, she was very eager to end her history class. It was not a subject she held much interest in unless it was for theatrical purposes.

 

“Nonsense,” Shintarou replied and sent her a stern look. Then he turned back to Taiga but whatever he was about to say died on his tongue when he was greeted with the prince’s soft lips so close to his own. His green eyes widened, cheeks heating up, and for a moment he felt himself unable to move. And even more so when Taiga kissed him.

 

It was brief, however, as Taiga knew that Shintarou would soon snap out of his daze. He would rather end the short kiss himself than be pushed away. His ego and pride demanded it. 

 

“Good morning, my love,” he said and with a sly look caressed one of Shintarou’s cheeks. While his green-haired lover spluttered, attempting to lecture him on his inappropriate behavior, Taiga turned to smile at his sister. 

 

“Sorry to interrupt your class. I will take my leave now. Oh, and good luck with your studies.”

 

Then with one last look at Shintarou he took his leave.

 

He smiled to himself as he walked through the halls, having very much enjoyed his morning so far. 

 

Now he needed a bath and some food. 

 


	4. Dinner (AkaKaga)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Akashi's chapter was, surprisingly, the first of the individual chaps to be completed. As I've stated before, the smut isn't too detailed cause I'm still learning, but I hope it's at least decent. 
> 
> !! Thank you all those that commented, gave kudos, bookmarked or simply read this and enjoyed it. <3
> 
> Warnings just to be sure!! 1) Yaoi /Mentions of Sex. 2) Lots of wine 
> 
> ...and that's about it.

 

There was something almost predatory in Seijuurou’s step that early afternoon. His mismatched eyes focused and staring ahead, the brisk and decisive pace with which he walked and the direction in which he was going; it was clear that he had a goal in mind.

 

And a large portion of the people he passed had their suspicions of what that particular goal was.

 

Seijuurou was heading towards the grand double doors of glass that led out to the backside of the palace; to the royal garden. And by now it was already known by most that it was that very place where Taiga could currently be found.

 

When Seijuurou exited the building he came to a stop, now standing at the top of the white marble steps, eyes searching the lush garden for the person he sought. As it was a very wide area it took some time, but eventually the prince was found.

 

He began to walk down the few steps and made his way towards his royal lover.

 

And once close enough he spoke up.

 

“Taiga.”

 

Taiga was standing by the peach trees, talking to one of his brother’s close friends when Seijuurou approached him. Upon hearing his lover’s voice he immediately turned around to face him with a big smile on his lips. He quickly excused himself to the person he had been conversing with and met Seijuurou halfway.

 

“Sei!” He exclaimed lovingly and pulled him into a tight embrace. A grunt slipped past Seijuurou’s lips at the sudden impact and his eyes glanced around the near surroundings. The people nearby stared at them; some in bitter jealousy and some in amusement.

 

“I believe I have told you not to call me that in public,” he muttered and attempted to sound stern but it proved to be rather difficult. Taiga was near impossible to be even the slightest bit annoyed with. At least for a long time.

 

Taiga nuzzled his neck and chuckled.

 

“You have. But I never cared about it.”

 

Seijuurou sighed and pulled back a little bit so that he could look at the other.

 

“Of course you didn’t.”

 

Upon seeing the not-so-innocent look on Taiga’s face he was forced to let out a chuckle of his own.

 

He then decided to get to the task at hand; the reason why he’d sought him out.

 

“I want you over for dinner tonight. At my country house.”

 

 _Wanted_ him over. It was not a request. Not that Taiga minded. In fact, he loved that about Seijuurou. The man always knew what he wanted and got it no matter what.

 

“Oh? Just dinner?” Taiga asked, feigning ignorance. He was very much aware what Seijuurou had in mind and for a moment he fantasized about using the dining table for more than just eating food. It certainly would not be the first time.

 

“Well,” Seijuurou began, his smile turning sly and fingers reaching out to trail up the side of Taiga’s neck, “my schedule for today happens to be rather busy so it will be a late dinner. And you know how much I loathe the thought of you traveling the roads so late...so you will have to stay the night.”

 

Typical Seijuurou. Scheming and plotting but never one to admit it. His country house lay a good forty minutes away from the palace.

 

Taiga decided to play along with his lover’s little game.

 

“Oh, how _convenient_ that your schedule is so busy today of all days.”

 

“Yes indeed. Purely a coincidence, I assure you.”

 

_Liar_

 

“If the dinner was at your town house it would not be that far to travel back home afterwards. Then there would be no need for me to impose by staying the night. Or we could simply postpone it to another day when you are not so busy.”

 

“The preparations have already been made. Besides...my townhouse is being re-furnished at the moment.”

 

Again, how convenient.

 

With a pleasant smile Taiga leaned down and made it seem like he was going in for a kiss to seal the deal but just before their lips met he stilled. Seijuurou’s lips had already parted half-way as he was fully expecting the contact, and when it was not given to him he blinked dumbly.

 

“Sorry, I have other plans for tonight. With someone else,” Taiga murmured and distanced himself a little bit.

 

It was a lie. But he would not make it too easy for the other. And when he saw the dark look flash in those mismatched eyes for a second he had to stifle a laugh.

 

“Cancel,” Seijuurou demanded lowly and took hold of Taiga’s chin.

 

“Oh but that would be rude. As a member of the royal family I must be a prime example of courtesy and- ”

 

“It was not a suggestion, Taiga. You have plans with _me_ this evening.”

 

Taiga shivered, utterly aroused by Seijuurou’s demanding tone.

 

“I suppose,” he purred and softly let his lips touch his lover’s, “those other plans can wait.”

 

Pleased by the response, Seijuurou returned the contact, although with more passion, and for a moment they shared a heated kiss that received much attention from the garden’s many occupants. Though neither cared any for it; it was something that they were very much used to by now.

 

When they pulled away Seijuurou trailed his finger along Taiga’s jaw with a sweet smile.

 

“The carriage will pick you up at seven. Dinner at eight.”

  


* * *

 

Seijuurou’s country house, or rather mansion, had been a gift from the king himself. A reward for his good service to the crown during the past two years. With the mansion also came a big piece of land that comprised of numerous fields, a forest and a lake of considerable size. Taiga and Seijuurou had taken advantage of it all many times.

 

When Taiga arrived, a valet greeted him by the door. He bowed low and spoke with a serious voice that matched his neutral expression; as instructed by his employer who would not tolerate any disrespect towards his royal lover. Though, no servant would ever dare to disrespect any member of the royal family.

 

“Welcome, your majesty. Seijuurou-sama is waiting for you in the parlor. I shall escort you there.”

 

The prince nodded.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Once they reached the parlor, the valet excused himself and closed the doors behind Taiga to give him and the master some privacy.

 

Seijuurou was sitting in one of the sofas, a loveseat padded with red fabric, and held a glass of red wine in one of his hands.

 

“Welcome, my dear,” he said with a soft smile but made no attempt to stand. Instead, he took a sip of his drink and motioned with one hand towards the armchair opposite him. Taiga did not need to be told twice and went to be seated in the comfortable chair of red velvet.

 

With his lips still on the rim of his glass, Seijuurou let his eyes wander over his beautiful beloved and did not bother to be subtle. And like always, the view was very much to his liking. His eyes narrowed the slightest bit as he imagined tearing those garments off and devour what he knew first hand to be a beautiful, _delicious_ body. Though, that was for later.

 

So instead he opted for a compliment.  

 

“You look stunning.”

 

“You too,” Taiga replied and had also admired the other’s appearance since the moment he entered the parlor.

 

In one of his hands he held a little box packed in black gift wrap and a white satin bow. He reached over the short distance between himself the other to hand it over.

 

“I brought something for you.”

 

Seijuurou, who was in the process of pouring his royal lover some wine, paused to observe the gift. He set down the glass carafe and took the offered box into his right hand.

 

“What could this be?” He asked, more to himself, and raised a brow while inspecting it closer.

 

Taiga offered a smile.

 

“Just some chocolate I made for you. All by myself, might I add. I hope you like it.”

 

The smile was returned by Seijuurou who upon finding out what the gift was, felt a warm tinge of happiness.

 

“I am sure I will,” he said softly and placed the box of chocolate down next to him on the sofa. After adding a thank you he proceeded with his previous task of filling up another glass of wine. Once done he handed it to Taiga who did not hesitate to accept it and after a friendly toast the two of them engaged in conversation.

 

They spoke of everything and nothing. All from the weather, to politics, to what rumours were currently circulating around in the palace and the latest sensations within the entertainment industry. Just the other day Taiga had gone to see a new play with Ryouta that was becoming very popular. He was just about to comment on one of the lead actors of it when a servant entered with the announcement that dinner was ready.

 

Seijuurou dismissed him with a wave of his hand and stood up.

  
“Let us continue this conversation at the table,” he said and held his hand out for Taiga to take into his own. They left the parlor side by side with their fingers intertwined.

 

In the dining room, a round table made of dark wood had been set beautifully. It was covered by a red cloth made of velvet and it hung off the edges, nearly touching the floor. Two candle holders of polished gold stood next to each other in the middle, each holding a long, red spiral candle. The finest silver cutlery and plates had been brought out for the occasion and were accompanied by tall wine glasses of crystal. And all of it had been placed down perfectly on each side. Above the table hung an equally exquisite chandelier that was also lit with candles.

 

Taiga and Seijuurou took a seat opposite each other and a servant poured them some wine while the first course was fetched for them.

 

“I hope you find the food to your liking,” Seijuurou said and brought the now filled glass to his lips. Taiga did the same and hummed approvingly at the taste.

 

The menu consisted of four courses. Seijuurou, just like his five rivals, was very eager to please and impress his royal lover. Therefore he had planned the evening out in every detail and made sure the servants understood what he wanted as well as the importance of perfection.

 

First there was a light salad with cold smoked salmon cut into thin slices.

 

The second course was a creamy potato and leek soup that came with a slice of freshly baked bread.

 

The third course -the main- consisted of tender lamb steak with roasted vegetables and mushrooms sprinkled with sea salt.

 

And finally for dessert they were having raspberry sherbet topped with thin flakes of crushed dark chocolate.

 

All courses came with a different wine that complemented the food’s flavor. And of course, only the best ingredients had been picked for each dish.

 

During the dinner they continued to converse with each other and several times some flirting ensued, especially from Taiga who was beginning to feel the effects from all the wine. He was not a lightweight in general, but could not handle alcohol quite as well as Seijuurou.

 

“That was absolutely delicious,” he said wistfully after putting his cutlery down. On a small silver dish next to his plate lay a small peppermint pastille to clear and freshen the palate from all the heavy flavors of the food. He put it in his mouth and leaned back in his seat.

 

“I am glad you enjoyed it,” his lover replied and did the same. He paused for a brief moment, the mint between his teeth and eyes lowering as he felt Taiga slide one of his booted feet up his leg under the table. A small smile tugged at his lips and he glanced up, the hazy look in Taiga’s eyes sent a shiver of anticipation down his spine.

 

When the servants came to clear the table, Seijuurou proceeded.

 

“Shall we return to the parlor?”

 

Taiga glanced at the clock that hung on one of the walls. The time was nearing ten and while it wasn’t considered very late by both men, the prince was beginning to feel more and more impatient. The wine, the flirting, Seijuurou’s intelligent conversations and charm, the way he looked at him...it was doing wonderful things to Taiga’s body.

 

However, he resisted the urge to act on his desires and with a nod stood up. Seijuurou had put much effort into making this evening a pleasant one and wished to spend time together in ways that were not solely bound to bodily pleasures. As a guest, it was only appropriate of him to respect it.

 

Though he could tell that his lover was getting ready for it as well.

 

When they found themselves in the parlor once more they sat next to each other on the red love seat.

 

“More wine?” Seijuurou asked and motioned towards the glass pitcher on the small table.

 

With one brow quirked in amusement and lips stretched into a sultry smirk, Taiga leaned closer to him ever so slightly.

 

“Mm are you trying to get me drunk, Sei? So you can take advantage of me?”

 

In return Seijuurou gave a little smile of his own and just like the other, leaned closer. A chuckle slipped past his lips before he gave his reply.

 

“Oh Taiga...we both know I don’t need to get you drunk to get what I want. You will gladly give it to me regardless.”

 

Oh he was absolutely right.

 

At this point they were so close that their lips nearly touched. With a quiet snigger Taiga closed the distance fully and they shared a heated kiss. Lips and tongues moved against each other with much eagerness that only continued to grow and soon Taiga found himself on his back.

 

As much he loved it, the small sofa was rather uncomfortable and there was a much more suitable place that he had in mind.

 

“Bedroom,” he panted when they parted for air and Seijuurou was more than happy to agree. He had waited long enough.

 

They both had.

 

They got off the sofa and wasted no time moving on to the master bedroom.

 

Once inside they resumed their passionate liplock and in his impatience, Taiga began to undo the buttons of Seijuurou’s vest. One by one they fell open and once it was fully undone he moved on to the white dress shirt underneath. But he had only gotten to the second button when his lover took hold of his eager hands, stopping him.

 

“Not so fast, my dear.” He said, expression turning into a teasing one when Taiga let his displeasure be known with an impatient whine. He gave a quick peck to his lips before turning away and crossed the room until he came to a halt in front of a wooden chest of drawers.

 

Out of the top drawer he took out a square-shaped velvet box. It was rather large in its size and Taiga observed it curiously as his lover went back to stand in front of him.

 

Slowly he opened it and Taiga was met by the sight of a beautiful ruby necklace. The chain was of blackened silver and from it hung five drop-shaped rubies in line next to each other.  

 

“Just a small gift,” Seijuurou said and moved to hand the necklace over.

 

Taiga was flattered and undeniably happy, but at the same time he was reluctant to accept the gift. The necklace was beautiful and probably cost a fortune; as one of the Seirin princes, money was never an issue. He could have whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. There was nothing anyone could give him that he could not get for himself. He did not need anything materialistic. So whenever his lovers gave him gifts, he always wanted to know how much it had cost them.

 

He did not want them to spend too much on him.

 

He opened his mouth to protest, but Seijuurou would have none of it. He knew exactly what the prince was about to say and refused to accept it. But rather than insisting on Taiga to receive it, he used a different method. He leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

 

“I want you to wear this for me. _Only_ this.” He punctuated his words with a light yet decisive nip to the other’s ear and fought the urge to lick his lips when he felt Taiga shiver against him.

 

“See it more as a mark of my claim rather than a gift. Like a love bite or a collar. And I shall keep it whenever we are not together.”

 

Founding himself unable to protest, Taiga nodded and took the opened box into his hands. While he began to undress himself, Seijuurou did the same and once completely bare he made himself comfortable on his bed; leaning his back against the padded headboard and legs stretched out in front of him. From there he watched through lidded eyes as the prince removed the last piece of garment before fastening the necklace around his neck.

 

Slowly he turned around and remained standing on the spot for a while, for Seijuurou’s viewing pleasure. He knew it was what his lover wanted and decided to indulge him.

 

 _‘Though I wonder what he’d do if I went against his wishes’,_ he thought to himself. No doubt would he like it, no matter what it was.

 

And what a _pleasure_ it was to see Taiga wear nothing but the necklace. When Seijuurou first laid eyes on it he’d known that he had to buy it solely for that purpose. He was aware of the prince’s reluctance to accept gifts from him and the other Miracles, but Seijuurou liked to spoil him. At least to a certain degree.

 

“Beautiful,” Seijuurou purred and motioned with his fingers for Taiga to come to him. He was done admiring his royal lover from afar.

 

Taiga climbed up on the bed and on all fours crawled up towards his awaiting beloved. He straddled Seijuurou’s lap and without breaking eye contact leaned down to tuck some of his lover’s hair behind one ear before kissing him. His hand then trailed lower; down Seijuurou’s chest, abdomen...and settled on the hard flesh between his legs.

 

“So excited,” he murmured teasingly through his drunken haze, teeth giving a teasing nip to the other’s lower lip, and shivered at the way Seijuurou’s eyes took on a darker gleam. The good kind of darker that he wanted more of. Upon Taiga’s intimate touch Seijuurou hissed pleasantly through his teeth; he decided to indulge the prince for a moment and allowed him to continue for a while.

 

But it certainly did not last long.  

 

“Enough,” he muttered, his patience running out, and took hold of Taiga’s arms. It only took one look from those mismatched eyes for Taiga to understand what to do. He nodded and let himself be turned over to lie on his back. With Seijuurou now above him he spread his legs invitingly and gave him a sultry look.

 

“I’m all yours.”

 

* * *

 

Seijuurou did not tie him up. That night they engaged in more tender -though no less passionate- lovemaking. As he entered himself he bestowed soft and delicate touches upon Taiga’s body and kissed him just as affectionately.

  


He began to move, slowly at first, and gradually fastening his pace. It did not take long before Taiga began to make his pleasure known. Eagerly he spread his legs wider to allow his lover better access and when he felt the first nudge against the bundle of nerves that made him see stars, he threw his head back with a loud moan.

 

“Ahhn! Yes, right there! _There!_ ”  


“I _know_ ...” Seijuurou grunted between his teeth. By now he was very familiar with Taiga’s body - he had taken his time exploring it thoroughly for the past year - and that included _that spot_ inside him. He was about to grant his beautiful lover’s request, but then as an afterthought decided to tease him by missing it on purpose whilst feigning ignorance. Despite the decision to be gentle that night he simply could not help himself. Not when Taiga was so impatient to get what he wanted.

 

“Here?” He asked teasingly and thrusted forward, purposely missing his mark. Had Taiga not been so lost in his current state of pleasure he would have given the other a glare.

 

“Nooo!” He whined and lifted his hips desperately in an attempt to lead the cock inside him in the right direction.

 

“Then...here?” Seijuurou asked again and once more did not hit what he was supposed to. And just like prior, on purpose.

 

“S-stop teasing me!”

 

_Ah how arousing._

 

The demand only further increased Seijuurou’s desire to torment him.

 

“Taiga,” he murmured, though a bit out of breath, and nudged Taiga’s prostate with his tip ever so slightly. It was nowhere near enough. In fact, the barely there contact was even worse than nothing at all. Taiga whined again and Seijuurou continued, “that is not the correct way of asking something from someone, now is it? Surely…” he trailed off as Taiga clenched deliciously around him, “...s-surely your royal upbringing taught you better manners than that.”

 

Taiga dragged his nails down Seijuurou’s back, both from desperation and arousal, and nodded weakly. He knew what the other wanted and if it meant that he got what _he_ wanted, then he would gladly oblige.

 

"Please...oh _please_!"

 

Seijuurou bit his lower lip as he watched those red eyes stare at him pleadingly, begging him, and glittering just like the rubies of his necklace. And to further increase their appeal, there were tears glistening in the corners of them.

 

So beautiful.

 

Managing a sweet smile he leaned down.

 

"Please...what?"

...

 

"S-Seijuurou-sama."

 

“Good boy,” he praised against Taiga’s lips before claiming them for a brief moment. Then he proceeded by granting the prince’s request. Truth to be told he was impatient as well. He adjusted himself, took hold of Taiga’s thighs and parted them even further. He pulled out and this time when he thrusted back inside he hit his mark dead on.

 

It made Taiga _writhe_.

 

“Ahhn!” He moaned, so loud that he probably woke the servants that had retired to bed for the night. It wouldn’t be the first time it happened.

 

And he certainly did not get any quieter as Seijuurou continued to pleasure him.

 

“Oh Sei!”

 

“Taiga…” Seijuurou muttered, a moan of his own halting his speech for a moment before he continued, “I love you.”

 

He stopped for a moment to catch his breath from their intense love-making, and Taiga took the opportunity to take hold of his face and bring him down for a kiss.

 

When he pulled away the slightest bit he whispered, “I love you too.”

 

When the two of them were done and both completely satisfied, they stayed up a little longer. Seijuurou was now back to his previous position; sitting on the mattress with his back leaning against the headboard and Taiga straddling him. This time, however, Taiga had the box of chocolate in one of his hands and fed the home made treats to his lover.

 

“Is it good?” He asked in a soft murmur after slipping a dark chocolate praline between Seijuurou’s lips.

 

He knew for a fact that Seijuurou prefered dark and bitter flavors.

 

With a thoughtful hum Seijuurou evaluated the taste and soon decided that it was much to his liking. Of course, it did not matter what it tasted like as he was sure he would like whatever Taiga made for him. Nonetheless, his answer was an honest one.

 

“Yes. Truly exquisite.”

 

The satisfaction that the reply brought him appeared in the form of a light blush across the prince’s cheeks. He swooped down for a kiss and as their tongues met he could taste his handiwork mixed with Seijuurou’s own flavor.

 

“Not too bad, if I may say so yourself,” he muttered once he’d pulled away and was met by a warm smile. A few pralines later they decided that it was time for some well-needed sleep. Taiga rolled onto his side and pulled Sejuurou close to himself.

 

They kissed each other good night and it didn’t take long until they fell into a deep, comfortable slumber.

 


	5. Feelings (MidoKaga)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midorima and Kagami are probably the most difficult pairing for me. This is the first time I've written them together (chapter 3 doesn't count) so the smut will be less detailed than the last chapter, but it is still there. 
> 
> Thank you all for the support so far <3

 

One early evening Shintarou and Seijuurou found themselves in the library. It was a place in which they enjoyed to spend their free time -if they were not with Taiga of course- since it usually provided the peace and quiet that they both favored. Additionally, as the two of them also enjoyed reading, the library was, along with the royal gardens, the most suitable place for it.

 

However, reading was not the purpose for their presence in the room that day. They were instead in the middle of a game of chess; an activity that they often engaged themselves in and one that Shintarou had yet to win. Even before they became Taiga’s lovers, the two of them had known each other since Seijuurou’s employment as a minister.

 

Out of all the Miracles, they got along best with each other since they were similar and shared the same opinions on several matters. However, Shintarou could not stand the arrogance that Seijuurou was capable of holding at times. The man thought very highly of himself and always spoke as if he knew everything.

 

And he also did not like, although not one to admit it to anyone, Seijuurou’s superior skills in chess.

 

Seijuurou lifted one of his black horse pieces, twirling it between his fingers while analyzing his next move one last time for any flaws his brilliant mind might have missed. He he found none, of course. It was a perfect strategy that had already been set in motion since the game began.

 

A small smile curved his lips; no doubt was he already imagining his ultimate victory and with it Shintarou’s defeat.

 

With a hum of approval, satisfied with his decision, he placed the piece down at the intended square. Shintarou’s eyes narrowed; the move was a skilled one and had put him in a tight spot. If he was not careful it could very well be checkmate for him in the next few turns.

 

“I made an attempt at convincing Taiga to play with me yesterday,” Seijuurou said as he leaned back in his seat to await the other’s move, fingers clasped together casually in his lap.  

 

He chuckled as he thought back on it further.  

 

“His frustration with this game was rather adorable.”

 

As his response, busy focusing on his own strategy, Shintarou simply grunted. Though he did find the idea of Taiga playing chess an amusing one.

 

“How did that end?” He asked absently whilst already knowing the answer.

 

“Obviously I won, though it was through his resignation. He does not have the patience or desire to learn the rules, unfortunately.”

 

_‘You can’t move it there, Taiga.’_

 

_‘Tsk...then here!’_

 

_‘No, the horse does not move like that.'_

 

 _“Then where_ **_can_ ** _I move it?!’_

 

_“I believe I told you before we began. Shall we go through it again?”_

 

In the end he’d given up after only five minutes.

 

“I see…”

 

The room fell silent again. Seijuurou studied the other with a thoughtful look in his mismatched eyes for a moment before he spoke up once again.

 

“Shintarou, I have been meaning to ask you this for some time now…”

 

Shintarou stilled and lifted his concentrated gaze from the chessboard to look at his opponent with a curious quirk of his brows. He remained silent, however, and waited for Seijuurou to continue.

 

“How do you truly feel about Taiga?”

 

Shintarou’s quizzical frown took on a darker shade.

 

“I fail to understand your question.”

 

He did not. He understood perfectly what the other meant but not _why_ the question had been asked. It took him by surprise, as did the serious look on Seijuurou’s face.

 

“I shall be more clear then. Do you love him?”

 

“Why do you ask me that?”

 

“It is a simple question of yes or no.”

 

Shintarou’s eyes narrowed further. With a scoff he leaned back in his seat and once again pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he usually did in situations like these.

 

“The answer is obvious, is it not? I am sure you already know.”

 

“I do not.”

 

This time the tone in Seijuurou’s voice was cold and it caused Shintarou to flinch. His eyes that were now widened stayed locked with stern dual-colored ones. He was just about to open his mouth to speak but was beaten to it as the other continued.

 

“Your reluctance to express your feelings for him, both in the physical and verbal sense, makes me doubt your commitment. Even though I have seen the two of you at intimate times, I cannot help but take notice of your withdrawn manner-”

 

He did not get to finish as Shintarou decided to interrupt.

 

“It is none of your business, Akashi*. Just like myself, you also consider your relationship with Taiga a private matter. You more than anyone should understand.”

 

“Private, yes. In the sense that I do not reveal all the details of it to other people. However, if he wishes to express his affection to me in public I shall not reject him. And I certainly do not refrain from making my feelings known with words. To me, Taiga is a precious gem that should be treasured. I want him to know how much I love him.”

 

Shintarou stayed quiet. This was the part of Seijuurou that he could not stand. The way he spoke, the unfazed expression, the way he simply sat there without a care in the world. His arrogance was truly unsightly, especially when it came to Taiga.  

 

Even in that matter he considered himself superior to the rest of them.

 

At this moment however, what irritated him the most was how much the other’s words affected him. The doubt they had inflicted on him and how they made him question himself. He loved Taiga, truly he did, but if even _Seijuurou_ doubted that, then anyone would. Perhaps even Taiga himself.

 

“If you continue to keep yourself from expressing your feelings, he might eventually begin to doubt them and tire of you. As you know, I am usually right.”

 

There was no denying the sharp sting of fear that struck him. But he refused to show it to the other man because it would only fuel that arrogance.

 

“People’s feelings are not that simple, Akashi. They are complicated and cannot be so easily calculated. Not even by you. Furthermore, you know nothing of mine and Taiga’s private relationship.”

 

And with that, as if to prove his point, he picked up his knight piece and moved it to a free square on his opponent’s side of the board.

 

But the conversation had distracted him. While the move was indeed an agreeable one, he had in his irritation and distress failed to notice one of its weaknesses. Seijuurou had of course spotted it right away and his lips twitched the slightest bit.

 

“Perhaps you are right. When it comes to Taiga I am sometimes proven wrong.”

 

Seijuurou moved another one of his pieces. This time he did not have to give it a second thought.

 

“...”

 

“Though I suppose I should not complain. Should it ever come to that I would not mind the slightest as it would leave more of him for me.”

 

Seijuurou noticed the way his opponent’s jaw tightened at his words and resisted the urge to let out a chuckle. His smirk, however, remained on him.

 

“I meant no offence, of course.”

 

He then glanced back down to the chess board.

 

“By the way, Shintarou…”

 

“Tsk, I know. I resign.”

 

Checkmate

 

* * *

 

After dinner Taiga found himself sitting by the desk in his room writing a letter to his aunt. He had written about half a page when there was a sudden knock on his door. Without lifting neither  eyes nor pen from the parchment, he answered.

 

“Enter.”  


The door opened and in came Shintarou. He remained silent and it wasn’t until after he’d closed the door behind himself that Taiga looked up. There was a slight hint of surprise in his red eyes at the sight of his green-haired lover. He had not expected him today.

 

“Oh Shintarou…” his lips spread to form a warm smile, “what a lovely surprise.”

 

But said smile fell and was replaced by a look of worry when Shintarou remained by the door, eyes downcast and shadowed by his bangs. Taiga could tell he was troubled.

 

“What is the matter?” He asked and put his pen down.

 

When Shintarou spoke his voice was low and hinted a rare uncertainty; his shoulders were slumped as if in defeat and his hands that hung limp on either side of him were balled up into fists.

 

“I hope I am not disturbing you…”

 

His eyes were still fixed on the floor.

 

“Oh no, not at all.”

 

It was all the confirmation Shintarou needed. When Seijuurou’s provocative words from earlier repeated themselves in mind once again, he clenched his teeth and crossed the distance between himself and his royal lover who had stood up from his seat.

 

Taiga’s eyes widened and opened his mouth to speak.

 

“Wha-” but he trailed off as he was pushed down onto the desk, his words replaced by a grunt.

 

Papers, books and pens that lay on the wooden surface scattered and fell to the floor but he cared nothing for it. Neither did Shintarou who was too focused on unbuttoning Taiga’s shirt. During the process he leaned down to claim the prince’s lips without warning and eagerly pried them apart with his tongue.

 

“Mmm…” Taiga moaned against him, surprise slowly fading to pleasure. His trembling arms looped themselves around Shintarou’s neck and pulled him closer while their tongues met.

 

This was certainly an uncommon occurrence. Shintarou was usually not this aggressive; most times it was Taiga who took the initiative -especially when it came to sex on their desks- but he certainly did not mind the change. Not at all. What he did find curious, however, was what could possibly have brought this on so suddenly.

 

_It can wait though. For now..._

 

Without breaking the kiss, Taiga lifted his arms so that his lover could finish strip him of his shirt and when it was discarded to the floor, Shintarou moved on to his pants. Taiga assisted him by raising his hips so that the garment could easier be pulled off. The underwear followed the same way and everything was taken off completely. Now fully bare, Taiga lifted his legs to wind them around Shintarou’s waist.

 

“Taiga…” Shintarou muttered against his lips and ran his hands up the prince’s bare thighs. As he observed Taiga for a moment, just looking at him lying there so beautiful in his naked state, he considered himself so very fortunate to have his affection and how much it would sadden him to lose it. Whilst he had never felt it necessary up until that day, he would truly show Taiga how much he loved him tonight. With words and actions alike.

 

He did not move when the prince reached up towards him and removed his glasses. They were carefully placed down in one of the desk’s corners, far away enough to avoid damage that could be inflicted by their love-making. Taiga then took Shintarou’s face into his hands and pulled him back down to his lips.

 

They kissed again, each kiss more passionate than the other, and meanwhile Shintarou did his best to remove his own pants and underwear. The shirt stayed on him, however.

 

Once the two garments were off, lying in a pool by his ankles, he took hold of Taiga’s hips and pulled him closer.  

 

They both knew that there was no time for foreplay that night. Shintarou was too eager and impatient for it and frankly, Taiga could do without it. To see his stoic lover like this was a rarity and he wanted to enjoy it without delay. He wanted to see what Shintarou would do, how he made love, in his frenzy.

 

And he was certainly not disappointed.

 

That night Shintarou took control. Gone was the usual caution; the analytical, polite, _reserved_ approach was nowhere to be seen. Instead he took Taiga with a wild, impulsive passion that only responded to pleasure and emotion.

 

For once, he was not holding back and allowed himself to be fully driven by his desires.

 

By his impulses.

 

They had made love many times and Taiga was rather loud in bed by nature and that was no different whenever he made love with the royal tutor. However, he had never been as loud with Shintarou as he was that night.

 

He arched his back, another moan escaping him, when Shintarou latched onto his neck with his lips and teeth. He left a red mark that he then licked as if to apologize. A low groan slipped out of him when Taiga tightened the hold of his green hair, fingers intertwined with the silky strands at the back of his head.

“I-I’m close!”

 

“...me too.”

 

A few more thrusts and affectionate -intimate- touches, and soon they both came in unison. They kissed afterwards before Shintarou slumped down on top of him, panting next to his ear.

 

“Taiga...I love you.”

 

Surprised yet again, Taiga’s brows lifted over his eyes and he stilled for a brief moment. Shintarou was still on top of him and made no move to remove himself. Taiga’s hands left his lover’s shoulders and instead took hold of his face.

 

“I know you do,” he replied, expression and voice alike taking on a soft tone.  

 

He placed a light kiss to one of Shintarou’s cheeks. Unsurprisingly, his lover blushed at the attention.

 

“D-do you truly? Would you like me to say it more often? If that is what you wish-”

 

“What is with you today? This isn’t like you. I am by no means complaining, only curious.”

 

Shintarou averted his eyes to the side.

 

“I do not wish for you to doubt my feelings. It seems there are those that do.” There was a bitterness in his voice when he uttered the last sentence and upon hearing it, it dawned on Taiga.

 

He recognized this handiwork.

 

“Did Seijuurou provoke you?”

 

There was no one else who could have had such an effect on him. Apart from Taiga himself, of course. Nonetheless, Shintarou was usually not so easily shaken.

 

“...”

 

The silence was more than enough to answer his question.

 

Taiga chuckled.

 

“Oh he _did_. How cute, Shintarou. It isn’t often that I get to see you jealous,” he murmured and ran a gentle hand through his lover’s hair.

 

This time Shintarou was not going to bother denying it. Had it been any other of the Miracles that had provoked him by questioning his feelings for Taiga, he would not have cared any for it. But because it was Seijuurou, the man who he considered his greatest rival, it was different. Because it seemed no matter the subject or activity, Seijuurou always beat him.

 

With a sigh Shintarou lowered his head to rest it against one of Taiga’s shoulders.

 

“I am glad though. It is nice to hear you say it every now and then.”  

 

Taiga’s smile widened and eyes fell halfway as he continued.

 

“But do not concern yourself with what Seijuurou or anyone else says. Your pride and stoic personality is what I like about you. Love does not always have to be expressed with words; we love each other and as long as the two of us know, that is enough.”

 

Shintarou smiled against the skin of Taiga’s shoulder.

 

He had worried for nothing and while it relieved him, he could not help but feel ashamed for letting Seijuurou affect him to such an extent.

 

But it did not matter. He loved Taiga and Taiga loved him in return. As long as the two of them knew and understood that, then it did not matter what others thought.

 

He did not have to prove anything to _anyone_.

 

Anyone except Taiga.

 

“Will you share my bed tonight?” Taiga asked while playing with the green strands of hair at the back of Shintarou’s neck.

 

Lifting his head from the prince’s shoulder, he locked their gazes together.

 

“That much is obvious,” he replied and confirmed his words with a kiss.

 

After Taiga finished his letter, they made love once more. This time on the bed and more tenderly than prior. No longer driven by his frustrations, Shintarou was determined to make it last and while their conversation had assured him of Taiga’s feelings, he was no less willing to make his own feelings known.

 

* * *

 

“I suppose you are quite proud of yourself,” Taiga said the next day when he and Seijuurou sat together in the library, each reading a book.

 

Without taking his eyes of the page, Seijuurou replied.

 

“To what are you referring?”

 

“I think you know what I mean.”

 

Taiga’s eyes narrowed when he caught the way his lover’s lips twitched the slightest bit. He put his own book down in his lap and crossed his arms. But still, Seijuurou did not look up.

 

“Enlighten me, my dear.”

 

The prince leaned back in his seat.

 

“I am _referring_ to your little scheme with Shintarou.”

 

“Ah...that. I was merely acting with your best interest in mind. He needed a little push.”

 

Taiga did not fully believe him.

 

“There is more to it than that. I know you, Sei. Shintarou is the one you really like to see squirm. Daiki, Atsushi and Ryouta are easily riled up, easy targets, and therefore not as entertaining. Isn’t that right?”

 

This time Seijuurou did look up. With one hand he slammed the book shut, the sound of it loud in the otherwise silent library and it caused Taiga’s eyes to widen for a brief moment.

 

“Are you not satisfied with the result? I have never heard him so honest before...and it seemed as if you enjoyed yourself as well.”

 

“You were listening? Hmph...you pervert.”

 

Though despite his accusatory words, Taiga could not help the smirk that tugged at the corners of his lips. He watched through half-lidded eyes as Seijuurou stood up and approached him with an all too familiar gleam in his eyes.

 

“Well, Shintarou aside,” he began and placed one of his knees on the sofa Taiga occupied and leaned over him, “your sweet sounds of last night left me with quite an appetite that I shall not be able to quench by myself.”

 

Taiga’s eyes lowered to the faint bulge in Seijuurou’s pants. He certainly would not mind some _quality time_ with his sly lover. To do it in the library was a tempting thought, indeed

 

However...

 

When Seijuurou swooped down for a kiss he was stopped by a finger against his lips. His eyes blinked open in confusion, no doubt had he not expected the rejection. His brows drew together in displeasure at the smug look on Taiga’s face.

 

“And that,” the prince said and began to trail his index finger across Seijuurou’s lower lip, “will be your punishment for teasing him like that _and_ eavesdropping. Take care of it yourself; I am sure you managed just fine last night while listening to me and Shintarou. Oh, and you shall not share my bed for the rest of the week.”

 

Gently he pushed Seijuurou off of himself and stood from the sofa with his book held in one hand. His dumbstruck lover could only look after him as he made his way to the door. Before he exited, Taiga turned to him with a loving smile.

 

“Your childish side is adorable, but don’t make it a habit. I already have Daiki and Atsushi for that.”

 

And with that he left, fully aware of how much Seijuurou detested being compared to the two men he had just mentioned.

 

Seijuurou watched him go, widened eyes narrowing at the words that had just been thrown at him.

 

Childish?

 

Like Daiki and Atsushi?

 

“Tch…”

 

He slumped back in his seat, eyes still fixed on the now closed door, and palmed himself through his pants. As he began stroking himself he thought of how to take revenge on his beautiful lover the next time he had him for himself.

 

Though it would have to wait until next week.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Akashi - As stated in the author's note of the first chapter, the characters use the japanese honorifics and might refer to people by their last name. GOM will refer to each other as they do in the anime/manga, except Taiga of course, whom they address by his first name.


	6. A Tiger and Panther (AoKaga)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last week of vacation before uni starts once again. Boi I still haven't rested from it enough :S
> 
> AoKaga this time and as always, thank you for the support of this fic! <3 And if you're reading my fic Rejection, the next chapter is slowly but surely making progress.

 

 

Daiki knew what most people at court thought about him. Out of all Taiga’s six lovers, he and Atsushi were the ones they disliked the most. The aristocrats could not accept that they were low class and still have such an intimate relationship with the second prince. And Taiga’s older brother found it rather inappropriate as well. Though that was hardly surprising considering how much of a prude that man was.

 

But Daiki never cared about that. In fact, he reveled in their jealousy and bitterness.

 

That evening when he walked down one of the grand, marble-floored corridors he was on his way to Taiga’s bedchamber. The prince had called for him earlier in the form of a letter given to him by a servant.

 

On his way he could feel the disapproving stares by the people he passed. A smirk tugged at his lips as he heard them whisper about him; insults, curses and nasty rumors about how perverse he was. The bad influence he had on the prince. Typical aristocrat talk.

 

He began to undo the buttons of his black shirt while making eye contact with them and the  smug look on his face was still in place. He took Taiga’s letter out of his pocket -he always kept them- and pressed it to his lips.

 

Then he spoke up to tease them further, referring to his letter.

 

“He seems to have quite the appetite tonight. I wonder if I will be able to sate it. If we keep you awake the whole night I’ll apologize now beforehand.”

 

A few gasps and curses were heard and Daiki barely resisted the urge to laugh. He heard their chatter for some time even as the distance between them grew. Though eventually the halls went quiet and the the only sound that now greeted him was the echoing of his boots against the hard floor.

 

Despite the fact that Taiga was expecting him, Daiki knocked on the door when he reached it.  He shivered when the prince’s low, sultry voice told him to enter. Releasing a deep breath he did as told and stepped into the big, lavish room. There were lit candles everywhere, some of them reflecting their light in the crystal shards hanging from them. Along with the red and gold walls, they gave the whole room a warm and seductive tone.

 

Without turning around he closed the door behind himself and kept his eyes on Taiga the whole time.

 

The prince was sitting in one of his plush chairs made of walnut wood and padded with velvet. His feet were propped up on a footrest and arms hanging lazily over the armrests.

 

He wore a loose white nightshirt, black briefs for underwear and white stockings that ended by his thighs.

 

A warm yet playful smile stretched his lips at the sight of his blue haired lover and he did a quick once-over of his form. As always Daiki wore common, unkempt clothes that suited his lazy mannerism perfectly. A true scandal to most of the aristocrats living in the palace. Though sometimes he wore his old navy uniform to please Taiga who found it very attractive.

 

Today he had opted for a black shirt -unbuttoned now- that was untucked, falling over the waistband of his equally black pants. Unsurprisingly, the button and fly were already undone. Said pants had lazily been stuffed into the worn, brown leather boots that donned his feet. And his short hair was messy as he seldom bothered to brush it.

 

Taiga liked it.

 

As always.

 

“Come here, Daiki,” he said and crocked one of his fingers -decorated by a gold and diamond ring- to further elaborate his request.

 

Normally Daiki hated to be ordered around, but when it came to Taiga he did not mind. Especially if it meant a reward afterwards. By which he meant physical, intimate contact.

 

With slow strides he walked up to the chair and lifted a brow in question as if to ask ‘what next?’ when he came to a halt.

 

Taiga met his stare, smile still in place and spoke up.

 

“We are going to play a little game that you like very much.”

 

“Oh?”

 

Taiga hummed in affirmative and slowly stood from his seat. His red eyes stayed locked on Daiki’s blue ones as he did.

 

“Somewhere on my body there is a hidden ribbon and I want you to search me thoroughly until you find it.”

 

Daiki chuckled and quickly wound his arms around Taiga’s waist and pulled him close so that his back was against his chest. To his delight it earned him a startled gasp from the other. His hands began to wander up the prince’s thighs.

 

“I am quite sure where it is…” he muttered and kissed his way up Taiga’s neck with his smirking, arrogant lips, “...it won’t take long.”

 

But then his hands were slapped away and Taiga turned around to face him with a half-hearted scowl.

 

“No, no. I told you to search thoroughly.  _Slowly_.”

 

He took hold of Daiki’s hands and guided them up to his shoulders.

 

“Start here.”

 

Then slowly he let them go to let the other perform his task.

 

Daiki understood that he was supposed to work his way down, little by little until he found what he was looking for. Though just as he’d said, he had a good idea of where it was and knew that he was to save that spot for last. They’d played this game before.

 

Sometimes Taiga did get surprisingly creative when it came to the hiding spots, however, so perhaps he shouldn't jump to any conclusions just yet.

 

Gently he grabbed Taiga around his throat with one hand, caressing it and letting his thumb pet at his pulse point. Then he let go and dipped in below the shirt’s undone collar to get a feel of Taiga’s chest. The other hand -skillful as it was- began to undo the buttons of the night shirt until it fell open. It gave him free access to what he wanted and he certainly did not hesitate to take advantage of it.  

 

His hands splayed out over Taiga’s pectorals, cupping and fondling them as if they were a woman’s breasts. He squeezed and stroke the nipples with the pads of his fingers, enjoying the moans that it earned him.

 

“Mmm…” Taiga hummed in pleasure and tilted his head to the side to let Daiki kiss and suck at his neck.

 

Daiki trailed lower with his hands, down the other’s chest and abdomen until they reached the top of the white stockings. Slowly he began to peel one of them down Taiga’s thigh to see if the ribbon had been hidden beneath the soft fabric; it had happened once before, after all. But just as he thought, it wasn’t there this time.

 

“Not here…” he muttered and did the same with the other stocking, “and not here.”

 

His grin took on a feral hint.

 

“Then that leaves... _this.”_ He punctuated his words by lightly cupping Taiga through his underwear, earning him another moan. Since Taiga was not wearing a garter, there was no other place for him to look.

 

Pleased with the reaction, Daiki began to knead the growing bulge in slow circular motions.

 

“I’m right, aren’t I?”

 

Taiga knew that his lover did not expect an answer, perhaps a nod of confirmation at best, but he chose to reply anyway. He glanced over one of his shoulders and with a coy smile said, “why don’t you find out for yourself?”

 

Daiki did not need to be told twice. His hand dipped below the waistband of Taiga’s underwear, palm sliding against the hard flesh before his fingertips touched upon something soft.

 

“There we go,” he said triumphantly and took the fabric between his finger, pulling it out. He lifted it up to his face to have a proper look. Of course, he already knew what it was.

 

A satin ribbon. Red this time.  

 

With a soft chuckle he put the item into his pocket. Just like with the letters, Daiki kept everything Taiga gave him. He liked to think of them as trophies or souvenirs. Now after a whole year he had a box full of them; letters, ribbons, garters and other tokens.

 

“Well done,” Taiga murmured, a hint of teasing sarcasm to be found in his voice, and jutted his hips back to grind against Daiki’s front.  

 

A shaky breath left his lover’s lips and soon Daiki’s hand was back in his underwear while the other caressed one of his thighs. His ego was fueled further when he felt Taiga harden in his palm as he worked him; slow languid strokes and using the pad of his thumb to caress the tip.

 

He pressed his hips forward, his own erection poking at Taiga’s clothed rear and upon feeling it, Taiga tilted his head back to let his rest against one of Daiki’s shoulders and moaning while doing so.

 

He bit his lower lip as he imagined, what he knew to be the big cock, inside him.

 

“Daiki,” he began, a bit out of breath and, lifted one hand to take a gentle hold of the other’s wrist, “I want you now.”

 

The rough hand in his underwear gave his erection a squeeze, which caused him to buck his hips with another sound of arousal. Though despite the tremble his voice held as he spoke, the words were a command. Even Daiki understood that. The prince was impatient and Daiki was more than willing to give it to him. Or rather, he had to.

 

“As you wish,” he breathed out against Taiga’s neck and slowly withdrew his hands.

 

Taiga spun around in his lover’s embrace to face him fully. He leaned forward and ran his tongue over Daiki’s lips before speaking.

 

“Wear the collar. It’s in the nightstand”

 

While Taiga made himself seated on the bed and rid himself of his garments, Daiki did as he was told. He opened the drawer of the nightstand on the bed’s left side and took out a black leather collar. The one he sometimes wore for his royal lover. Before closing the drawer he asked if he was to wear the leash as well, but Taiga did not wish for it that night.  

 

After closing the drawer Daiki put the collar around his neck and when he lifted his head to look at the bed, he met red eyes half lidded with anticipation. With a grin tugging at his lips he shrugged out of his shirt, took off his boots and rid himself of pants and underwear. All the while he had not broken eye contact with the prince who upon seeing his naked form gave out a purr of satisfaction.

 

“Come to me, love,” Taiga said and held out his arms as if to reach him. More than happy to obey, Daiki’s grin widened and he climbed up the bed with a feral glint in his eyes that made Taiga shiver.

 

* * *

 

It was with a rare tenderness that Daiki took him at first. Of course, both knew that it was only the first of several rounds they would have that night so there was plenty of time for the usual intense love-making they both liked to engage in with each other. Still, it was nice with some variety.

 

“Oh Daiki! Mm yesss...” Taiga moaned lazily and his red eyes fluttered shut. His face was flushed a bright red and between his legs his desire stood hard.

 

They sat in the middle of the bed. Taiga in Daiki’s lap, sitting on his cock, and back against his lover’s chest. One strong arm held him around the waist from behind, while the hand of the other held one of his thighs open for better access. The soft skin would surely be left with the prints of Daiki’s fingers afterwards.

 

 _‘Good,’_ the blue-haired lover thought to himself as he considered the fact. It would surely vex Seijuurou and Shintarou to see Taiga marked up by him in so many places. Just the other day said men had lectured him on it.

 

As he kept lifting and lowering his hips -in and out of his royal lover- his mouth was busy marking whatever skin it could find with nips, sucks and kisses.

 

“Ahh so good!”

 

Daiki, whose lips had latched onto Taiga’s neck, sunk his teeth into the hot skin with a growl. So far he had moved at a lazy pace; slowly lifting and lowering his hips and delivered soft caresses to Taiga’s body as he made love. But the sounds that were spilling out through his beloved’s lips -more and more by the minute- were spurring him on, arousing him to even greater lengths, and so it was inevitable that he began to move faster. Much to Taiga’s delight.

 

The change of pace earned him another lovely little noise, something more akin to a whine this time and it was so beautiful that he did not know what to do with himself. The effect Taiga had on him was ridiculous, and he didn’t even have to do much in the first place.

 

Being one of Taiga’s lovers was a dilemma. At this point Daiki had fallen so much in love with him that he could admit it to anyone who asked him. Whilst he wanted to have Taiga all to himself, it was because of that strong love that he did not mind the competition as much because it fueled his desire to prove himself. To prove that he was better than the others; so good that Taiga would one day choose him over them by his own accord. It would be such a sweet and fulfilling victory...and such a delectable prize to be won.

 

“Fuck you feel so good…” Daiki bit out through his clenched teeth as he slammed himself back into Taiga’s welcoming, tight, heat.

 

“S-so do you...mm _so_ good.”

 

One of Taiga arms had been thrown back behind him as he’d taken hold of Daiki’s hair. He held it tightly with his trembling fingers, nails grazing the scalp beneath but not yet painfully so.

 

“Oh Daiki, I love you!”

 

 _‘Tsk...to hell with it’,_ Daiki thought to himself and gave a thrust much more intense than prior. He didn’t have any more patience for being gentle and tender. Undoubtedly Taiga didn’t either. It seemed as though whenever they attempted this warm way of love making, it always ended up the opposite. They weren’t meant to do it that way. And so it didn’t take long until Daiki pushed Taiga forward -the prince now on his hands and knees- and took him from behind; like the mating of two animals.

 

 _‘Animals ey…’_ The ex marine mused thoughtfully as he pulled those beautiful hips towards himself with every thrust.

 

If Taiga was an animal he’d say a feline of some kind. Lion was a royal symbol, so perhaps…

 

_No_

 

A tiger. As the name Taiga suggested.

 

And Daiki had once been referred to a black panther in his marine years; a nickname which he certainly did not mind.

 

 _‘Yes,’_ he thought and lowered himself to Taiga’s neck, licking it before once again sinking his teeth into the soft skin, _‘a panther and tiger mating in the midst of heat.’_

 

After both of them had reached their climax they collapsed on the bed. They made themselves comfortable, with Taiga straddling Daiki who was resting against the soft pile of pillows by the headboard.

 

“You were wonderful,” the prince said wistfully after a moment and kissed Daiki on the forehead. His lover looked at him with an arrogant smile and settled his hands on his hips.

 

“Like always, you mean.”

 

Daiki reached up to peck the prince on the lips before adding, “you weren’t too bad yourself.”

 

He’d been fantastic, Taiga knew that and was not ashamed to brag about it. He also knew that Daiki thought so too and was provoking him with the indifferent words.

 

“ _Not too bad,_ you say? Well, of course. I was merely warming up.” As Taiga said this he caressed the collar around his lover's throat with a finger. 

 

Daiki licked his lips.

 

“Then let’s get to the main event now.”

 

“Let us wait a moment first.”

 

At this his blue-haired lover tilted his head with an arrogant arch of his brow.

 

“Don’t tell me I tired you out?”

 

“Of course not,” Taiga replied and his expression turned cocky as he leaned closer to the other’s face, “I am simply being respectful to my bed partner; with your lousy stamina you couldn’t handle another round without some rest first.”

 

“Ohh?” Daiki questioned darkly, blue eyes narrowing at the obvious mockery. His grip tightened almost painfully around Taiga’s hips and without warning he switched their positions so that the prince was once again beneath him.

 

“I’ll show you stamina. When I’m done you won’t be able to walk right for a week.”

 

“Mmm yes!” Taiga panted, aroused, and tilted his head back to fully expose his throat to his eager lover’s lips and tongue, “ravish me.”

 

Daiki certainly didn’t need to be told twice.

 

He gave Taiga’s neck a long wet lick and with their hips lying flush against each other he could feel the other grow hard against his own desire once again.

 

They made love three times that night. Taiga’s screams and moans were loud enough to reach the hall outside, his voice bouncing against the marble floor and paneled walls. There would undoubtedly be talk of it the next day throughout the whole palace and neither of the two lovers minded it the slightest. 

 

 


	7. Shared Morning (KiKaga)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kise and Kagami this time. 
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos, comments and overall support <3 It means a lot!

 

The late morning made itself known to Taiga’s room. The curtains had been left open which allowed the sun’s rays to reach inside and eventually touch upon the prince’s face. He began to stir and when he opened his eyes he closed them again for a moment, the sudden brightness near blinding, and a soft groan slipped past his lips.

 

Taiga turned to lie on his side and smiled to himself when he felt the familiar scent of his lover’s blonde locks and the body that lay close next his own. Memories of the night prior returned to him and when his lids opened once more he took the time to study the sleeping figure in front of him.

 

Naturally, Taiga found all his lovers equally attractive, but their appeal differed from one another. While Shintarou, Atsushi and Seijuurou were handsome, Daiki was sexy and Tetsuya more towards pretty and delicate. But Ryouta was the one who the word Beautiful suited the most. With his fair skin, golden hair and eyes; it sufficed to say that he was very popular at court.

 

He scooted forward and leaned down to nuzzle the side of Ryouta’s neck. The smile on his lips widened when he heard the little sound of approval it earned him.  

 

“Good morning, gorgeous,” he said to his slowly awakening lover and placed a soft kiss to his cheek. The blonde smiled with his eyes still closed and leaned into the touch of affection.

 

“Morning,” Ryouta replied while stifling a yawn and turned to fully face the prince. Slowly his eyes blinked open to reveal a pair of beautiful golden irises.

 

They were both naked beneath their shared blanket, legs tangled and Taiga’s arms holding Ryouta’s smaller frame against him.

 

Their lips met in a slow, lazy kiss that soon turned into a long and heated one. They rolled around in the sheets in a playful struggle; kissing, touching and laughing while wrestling for the top position. In the end it was Taiga that once again ended up straddling Ryouta’s hips. Just like last night.

 

For a moment they were content with just watching each other; gold locked with red.

 

“You were amazing last night,” Ryouta murmured and slowly ran his hands up and down Taiga’s biceps, enjoying the feel of them before moving downwards to take hold of his hips, ”like always.”

 

Taiga shook his head.

 

“You were even better.”

 

“Oh fine, if you insist,” Ryouta replied, always eager to accept compliments and any form of praise without shame. _Especially_ from his beloved prince.

 

His response brought out a lighthearted chuckle from Taiga.

 

“Easily persuaded, aren’t you…” the prince muttered amusedly and caressed Ryouta’s lips with his thumb. He dipped down to rub their noses together and when he pulled away decided to get on a different matter.

 

“I need you to help me with something.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“I have a letter to write and I’d rather do it here in bed where it’s comfortable.”

 

Ryouta understood immediately what was asked of him. It was something they did quite often; serving as each other’s writing desks. One would lie naked on his stomach while the other placed a piece of paper and inkwell on their backside, then proceed to write on said paper.

 

Ryouta was more than happy to oblige and after pecking the prince on the lips one last time turned around so that his feet met the headboard and face towards the window at the opposite wall. With the curtains parted it gave way to a very pleasant view of the colorful garden and exquisite fountains. He lay on his stomach, propping his chin on his arms that he crossed in front of himself.

 

Meanwhile, Taiga had gathered the materials needed from his _real_ desk. And when he returned to bed, now wearing an unbuttoned nightshirt, he placed a piece of parchment down on Ryouta’s lower back, and the inkwell balancing on one of his firm buttocks.

 

Leaning over his lover, he dipped his quill into the ink and then began writing.

 

“Dear, Tatsuya,” he began out loud so that Ryouta may hear what he wrote and also give his opinion or advice on his choice of words.

 

“I am sitting by my... _desk_ , writing this letter to you, because I feel it has been too long since you last visited me.”

 

Ryouta giggled when the tip of the pen inflicted a ticklish sensation to his skin. He could not help but writhe and Taiga had to snag hold of his hip to keep him still.

 

“Don’t move,” the prince scolded playfully through an amused snigger. Ryouta returned the laughter and did his best to oblige him.

 

Taiga continued to write while Ryouta did his best to lie still. And he did so in silence, just enjoying the prince’s company and the pleasant sound of his voice as he dictated his own letter. Taiga would sometimes pause in his writing and deliver gentle, suggestive caresses to his lover’s body along with praise of a job well done.

 

There were a few minutes of silence when Taiga reviewed his letter, reading it through to make sure it was satisfactory, but it did not take long until Ryouta spoke up.

 

“Are you really inviting him over?” He asked thoughtfully while staring out through the grand, floor-to-ceiling window.

 

Taiga paused and lowered the letter from his face.

 

“Does it bother you?”

 

“Well, I don’t particularly _dislike_ him. And he is nice to look at…” Ryouta turned his head to look at the prince over one of his shoulders, “...but whenever he is here he steals you and your attention away. It’s annoying.”

 

Taiga chuckled. He knew that Ryouta was not the only one of his lovers that found his cousin’s presence troublesome for that same reason. Even Seijuurou and Shintarou who were the more mature ones of the group, found him difficult to get along with at times; not so much because they were jealous, but because Tatsuya knew how he affected them and thus for his own amusement purposely kept Taiga for himself.

 

And it had certainly not helped that Tatsuya at one point had commented on how it was all thanks to him that Taiga was such a formidable kisser. All Miracles had been present at the time; they along with their prince and his cousin were sharing the dinner table when the revelation became known.

 

Seijuurou had once been heard to describe Tatsuya’s behavior as insolence.

 

“You know I am yours. But I don’t see Tatsuya that often and I enjoy his company. Don’t you miss your family sometimes?”

 

“Sometimes, yes, but I have it much better here. To be honest I am quite happy to be away from my sisters.”

 

“But they’re so sweet. And pretty.”

 

“On the outside, yes, but you don’t know their true character.”

 

The only son and the youngest of five. To be among four wicked sisters insistent on teasing him, or a lover of the infamous prince Taiga of Seirin; Ryouta knew which position he preferred. And he very much enjoyed the life at court; filled with beautiful people, grand parties, intrigue, rumours and dirty secrets. It suited him well.  

 

The subject was discussed no further and a minute or two later Taiga deemed himself finished.

 

“Thank you for the help, love,” he said and kissed Ryouta’s neck as further proof of his appreciation. Then he rolled off to set his letter, inkwell and quill aside on the nightstand. While he did that Ryouta sat up in the bed and stretched his limbs that had gone slightly stiff from being in the same position for so long. Though there was another kind of ache, settled in his loins and lower back, that made itself known when he moved. A good, delicious kind of hurt that served as a further reminder of the wonderful night they’d spent together. And the longer he thought about it, Ryouta decided that he wanted more. When Taiga turned back to him from the nightstand he made his desires known.

 

“Now,” he began and pushed Taiga down on his back before placing himself on top of him, “let me return the favor for last night.”

 

“Gladly,” Taiga purred and tilted his head up for a kiss. Ryouta gave it to him and whilst in the midst of their heated lip lock his hands began to wander. Over Taiga’s muscular chest, his shoulders, down his sides and hips.

 

But the real prize lay between those smooth, strong thighs. Nestled in a patch of finely trimmed red hair, Taiga’s arousal stood hard. An impressive sight to most who had been fortunate enough to shared his bed. Leaning over Ryouta’s naked form while writing his letter had had quite the effect on him.

 

Ryouta, of course, was delighted that his prince found him so desirable.

 

“So excited already…” he murmured teasingly and let his fingers take hold of the part he was referring to. The touch elicited a small gasp from the other. 

 

“I-I believe you are too,” Taiga replied and to prove his point lowered his gaze to settle on the erection between Ryouta’s legs that was fully visible to him.

 

Ryouta hummed.

 

“ _Very_ ”, he purred against Taiga’s lips before claiming them with his own once again. Through the kiss they shared their pleasure with moans and similar sounds of arousal. Ryouta began to move, rolling his hips while taking hold of Taiga’s wrists to keep them down on the bed.

 

“Mmm…” the prince groaned and arched his back ever so slightly, and with it raising his hips, in a way of asking his lover to take him. Ryouta understood and chuckled against Taiga’s lips. If his royal beloved wanted it now, then he couldn’t possibly deny him.

 

Though before they could get any further there was a sudden knock on the door, followed by a hesitant voice of a servant.

 

Neither of them cared about the intrusion, at least in the sense that they were ashamed of their current position. Ryouta, however, was rather annoyed to have his playtime interrupted. Especially by a lowly servant. And said annoyance grew when Taiga broke the kiss in order to tell the man behind the door to enter.

 

When Taiga saw the sullen look Ryouta gave him he could not help but smirk.

 

“F-forgive me, your highness,” the servant began and was quick to avert his eyes when he caught sight of the prince and his lover on the bed. His face grew hot and he swallowed silently in his throat before continuing, “I did not mean to interrupt. Only...the queen missed you at breakfast. Her grace asked me to make sure you were well.”

 

“Oh yes, everything is fine. Please offer her my apologies.”

 

The servant bowed. When he heard the wet sound of kissing, Ryouta having lost his patience and made an attempt to resume where he left off, he tensed and asked if there was anything else that the prince required.

 

“Mmm… wait, love,” Taiga managed out through a chuckle as he tried to escape his lover’s eager lips so that he could speak.

 

“Yes,” he then said, mouth now free, and tilted his head to the side to look at the servant, “bring us something to eat. We shall have our breakfast here.”

 

“Certainly, your grace. What would you like to-”

 

“Tsk, just bring everything,” Ryouta snapped impatiently without looking away from his prince’s throat that he was currently showering with gentle kisses and sucks. He wanted the servant gone _now._

 

Amused by his lover’s attitude Taiga chuckled.

 

“You heard him. Two of everything. And please do not rush; we shall keep ourselves occupied meanwhile.”

 

With a final bow and words of confirmation the man left.

 

“Finally,” Ryouta groaned against the skin under his lips.

 

“No need to be rude, Ryouta. He is only doing his job.”

 

The only response Ryouta gave was a noncommittal hum. Obviously he did not care.

 

Though truth to be told, neither did Taiga. At least not in that moment. So they wasted no more time and resumed that which had been interrupted.

 

They made love, not much different from last night. Only, this time Ryouta was on top and took Taiga with a sweet, yet hot passion. And afterwards while sitting comfortably in bed, leaning against the headboard, they had breakfast together.

  



	8. Sweet Game (MuraKaga)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who left kudos on the last chapter, and thank you everyone for the overall support <3

 

“Ah again!?” Ryouta exclaimed in disbelief and leaned over the table to allow his widened eyes to have a closer look at Taiga’s revealed cards. He had to make sure it was real.

 

When that proved to be the case he slumped back in his seat with his infamous pout of disappointment and crossed his arms over his chest. At that moment he resembled a disgruntled child. 

 

“Not fair,” he muttered.

 

Taiga, very much enjoying the other’s reaction, chuckled and reached out to claim the bargaining chips that he’d just won for himself. 

 

“Too bad, Ryouta. Better luck next time,” he said and blew his sulking lover a kiss. 

 

The gesture did little to brighten Ryouta’s mood, however, because Taiga had now won three times in a row. Out of all the miracles, he and Atsushi were the sorest losers. 

 

“Taigaaa,” he whined, “stop winning!”

 

The other occupants around the green, round table could not agree with him more. Especially Seijuurou who considered himself to be quite skilled in poker. He could not allow himself to be defeated a fourth time. Three times was already disgraceful enough, even if his opponent was the prince himself. 

 

Seijuurou, Tetsuya, Ryouta and Atsushi had all accepted the prince’s invitation to play cards with him that night. Daiki and Shintarou were absent as they both had declined for their own reasons. 

 

They were using the private gambling room only meant for the royal family and their special guests. And there were many refreshments for them to enjoy while playing their games; champagne, wine, lemonade, fresh fruits and sweets of all kinds were standing on smaller tables within reach around them.

 

Atsushi was not playing, however, as he had little interest in cards. Instead he only observed while eating of the different treats with Taiga seated in his lap. Occasionally his royal lover would feed him before picking up his cards or waiting for his opponents to make their move. 

 

This arrangement did stir some certain levels of jealousy, at least in Ryouta and Tetsuya. 

 

Seijuurou did not mind as much; he was confident and secure enough in his own relationship with the prince and therefore felt that he had nothing to prove to the others. Besides, they had all agreed on sharing Taiga so to see him being affectionate with each one of them was inevitable.

 

“It’s not fair,” Ryouta continued, “there’s two of you on the same team!”

 

He pointed at Atsushi accusingly. 

 

Taiga picked up a chocolate praline from a silver dish and turned halfway in his purple-haired lover’s lap to feed it to him. As he did, he answered Ryouta’s complaint. 

 

“Atsushi is not playing, you know that.”

 

His lips widened into a soft smile at the sheer look of joy on Atsushi’s face as he chewed on the tasty treat. 

 

“Mm...want a taste?” the giant asked and leaned down to Taiga’s level. 

 

“Gladly.”

 

They closed the gap between their lips and through the kiss shared the delicious taste of white chocolate and strawberry. When they pulled away from each other Taiga’s eyes were half-lidded  and filled with lust. 

 

“Delicious,” he purred and licked his lips to savor the lingering taste. 

 

When Tetsuya cleared his throat to intercept, the prince turned back towards the table with one brow arched in question. 

 

“We would like to continue our game, Taiga,” he said and in his hand held the newly shuffled deck. 

 

The prince smiled apologetically. There was no denying though that Tetsuya’s jealousy had affected his haste to continue, even if he did not admit it as openly as Ryouta. 

 

“Of course, love. My apologies.”

 

Seijuurou had not paid much attention to the short pause as he was too busy thinking up his new strategy that would bring him victory in the next round. 

 

When they began, Atsushi wrapped his long arms around Taiga’s waist and sent kisses all over the side of his neck. Ryouta glanced at them from time to time, wishing it was him sitting with the prince. Though due to his smaller stature, it would have been him who sat in Taiga’s lap instead. He imagined himself feeding him chocolate and berries whilst sharing the same hand of cards, beating their opponents in every turn. Each time they would celebrate with a kiss. 

 

_ 'Ah how nice’,  _ he thought wistfully to himself and could not help but sigh. 

 

* * *

 

After three more rounds it was time to retire for the night. It was well over midnight and Seijuurou had meetings to attend in the morning. He’d won twice, Kuroko once and Ryouta none since he was too distracted by his royal beloved flirting and cuddling with the purple giant behind him. It was in Ryouta’s nature to have a strong desire for attention, after all, and when it was not given to him he tended to sulk. 

 

He knew it was immature of him, but when it came to Taiga he could not help it. The prince had the ability to bring out the worst in all of them and it was a difficult thing to fight. 

 

Seijuurou excused himself first and after bidding Taiga and the others a good night, exited the room. The other two made to leave as well but upon noticing that their prince and Atsushi were not moving, they stilled and questioned the delay. 

 

The answer they received was expected, but by no means satisfactory. 

 

“Me and Atsushi will stay for a bit longer. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

They both knew what that meant. Albeit a little reluctantly, they left the room to leave the other two by themselves. Neither would have minded to watch but it was clear that that was not what Taiga wanted tonight. 

 

Now when they were alone Taiga turned to face Atsushi, fully straddling his lap and wound his arms around his strong neck. 

 

Big hands took hold of his hips and pulled him forward before another kiss was shared between them. With no one to interfere they could take their time and be as loud and passionate as they wanted. 

 

“Mmm,” Taiga moaned into the heated liplock while blindly reaching for some more chocolate. He picked up another praline, this time milk chocolate with caramel filling, and removed his lips from his lover’s for a short second. Though once he’d put the sweet into his mouth the kiss resumed. 

 

Atsushi’s tongue entered his mouth to lick at the melting chocolate shell. He smeared it everywhere, mixing caramel and chocolate with Taiga’s own flavour and hummed approvingly at the taste. Never would he tire of it. 

 

His hands left Taiga’s hips and instead he hooked them under his thighs before standing up, carrying him. A surprised little sound was gasped into his mouth which he greedily swallowed up. 

 

With their lips still connected he set Taiga down onto the table, pushed him back and spread his thighs apart. With a grunt Taiga landed on his back; a few bargaining chips clattered and fell off the table due to the impact. 

 

A strong shiver of anticipation shot through Taiga’s whole being; the thought of his lover taking him on the gambling table was so deliciously arousing. He let the other undress him until every single garment was removed and thrown to the floor. Through half lidded eyes he watched as Atsushi rid himself of his own clothes until he too was completely bare. His red eyes wandered over his lover’s body with leisure, taking in as many details as they could.  

  
Atsushi was beautiful. And the sight of that impressive bulge between a set of equally impressive thighs ignited another shiver in him, but stronger this time. 

 

“Come closer,” he murmured and locked his legs around Atsushi’s waist, pulling him towards himself. Now between the prince’s legs Atsushi bent over him and placed his hands on the table, on either side of Taiga’s head.

 

They looked at each other for a moment, eyes clashing, until Atsushi’s lifted as they caught sight of something on a nearby table. 

 

A bowl of strawberries. 

 

Immediately he reached towards them with an idea in mind.

 

He picked up a few strawberries and crushed them in his strong fist, then proceeded by smearing the sweet juice over Taiga’s chest and made sure to pay special attention to the nipples. 

 

Taiga chuckled, knowing fully well where this was heading, and licked his lips. His eyes fell half closed as they met his lover’s violet ones again.

 

“Kiss me again first, Atsushi.” 

 

Atsushi obliged him and swooped down for yet another kiss. When their lips met Taiga lifted his hands to intertwine his fingers into the other’s soft, violet hair and pulled him even closer. The silky strands felt good in his grip; his fingers combed through them, then massaged the scalp underneath which made his lover hum pleasantly against his lips. 

 

When the kiss ended with a slow withdrawal, Atsushi lowered himself and began to lick at Taiga’s chest. His tongue lapped up the sweet strawberry juice with slow, languid strokes from ribs to nipple. The small buds were hard and perky and flushed in a red that differed slightly from the strawberry shade. Although it was difficult to tell now as they were stained.  

  
“Ahn!” Taiga moaned, lips curving into a pleased little smirk, and arched his back to give Atsushi even better access to his nipples. 

 

Atsushi was a messy eater, both when it came to food on the plate and on Taiga, and thus the room filled with slurps, hums and wet sounds of his tongue and lips as he continued to lick and suck on the prince’s chest. 

 

“Is it tasty?” Taiga asked, a little out of breath, and flattened his palms out over his lover’s broad back. He lifted his hips ever so slightly so that their desires touched. Humming around one of the strawberry-stained buds, Atsushi slowly began to roll his hips. 

 

Upon feeling the hard flesh poking at his entrance Taiga threw his head back with a moan. 

 

He wanted it. 

 

And when he made that known with words, his lover was more than happy to oblige. Atsushi averted his attention away from his current task and not before long the two of them were thrown into the heat of love-making. 

 

Skin slapped against skin as Atsushi pounded into Taiga who soon found himself in a familiar, delirious haze of pleasure. Whenever he had sex with his lovers, it was not only the physical aspects that aroused him so, but also the fact that it  _ was _ one of them. To share such intimacy with someone that one truly  _ loved  _ was an arousing thing in itself. It was a pleasure that mind and body created together. 

 

But of course it certainly was a bonus that Atsushi was so well-endowed… 

 

“Ohh yess! A-Atsushi...I love you! Ah...more!” The prince continued to cry out and raked his nails down the other’s back. There would be marks of them the next day, he knew, but Atsushi would not mind.    
  


“Taiga…” Atsushi grit out through his teeth and slammed inside with a hard thrust, “...ah so good.”

 

Taiga was always good.  _ Fantastic _ . And in all ways more delicious than any sweet Atsushi knew. He often considered what kind of sweet his royal beloved resembled the most; a dilemma that often occupied his mind, even in the midst of important work, and one that had yet to be solved. 

Granted, he’d created many pastries and treats named after Taiga or that were in some ways inspired by him. 

Atsushi defined many things by food-related terms, but Taiga was so many things- lovely, delicious things- that it was near impossible to choose only one. 

 

He was sweet as honey, seductive like chocolate, exciting like sour cherries, warm like hot caramel, soft like whipped cream...the list went on. 

 

“Mmm,” he hummed into the kiss, imagining all these foods on Taiga’s body. An idea he had to save for later. 

 

Their love-making lasted only a short moment longer. When they were done and satisfied they remained on the table for a little while, panting and shuddering against each other until the high of their pleasure began to fade. Taiga ran his fingers through Atsushi’s hair while said lover enjoyed another piece of chocolate. 

 

“Will you sleep in my room tonight?” Taiga asked while putting his shirt and pants back on. Atsushi began to do the same and answered with a hum of confirmation. 

 

“I shall take a quick bath first, however. Of course, you are free to join me.”

 

He needed to rinse himself from the sticky mess between his legs and on his chest. 

 

“I will join,” Atsushi replied and glanced at one of the treat-filled silver plates, “can I take the chocolate with me?”

 

A sweet smile spread Taiga’s lips. He caressed one of his lover’s cheeks and after releasing a soft chuckle said, “of course you can.”

 


	9. Gentle Love (KagaKuro)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boi I'm dead. This was the most difficult chapter so far! OBS! Lot's of corny and cheesiness ahead!
> 
> Thank you for the support of this fic! I appreciate it <3

 

That warm summer evening Taiga and Tetsuya sat in the garden, by the lake. They were sitting on a blanket beneath a willow tree, their backs against the broad trunk and holding each other. Tetsuya had his head resting against Taiga’s shoulder while the prince had his chin on top of his lover’s light blue tresses.

 

They had just finished a picnic dinner; grilled chicken, mushroom-and-cheese-tarts, caramelized apple slices and a bottle of red wine to share.

 

The sun was beginning to set beyond the horizon and its dimmed, orange light reflected on the lake’s darkening surface. It made a very pleasant and romantic view for the two lovers.

 

Crickets and birds were still out and active, and along with the fountains they filled the garden with sounds of life. There were courtiers and gardeners about as well, but the prince had made it clear that he wanted privacy with his lover so no one dared approach.  

 

Tetsuya withdrew from Taiga’s shoulder and tilted his head up to initiate a kiss. It was given to him instantly and for a long moment they enjoyed each other’s lips and warmth. And they would have even longer had it not been for the thought that came to Tetsuya’s mind. Or rather, it returned to him yet again as it had so many times that day. No matter how hard he tried to will it away, he could not let it go without a confirmation.

 

Slowly he pulled away from Taiga’s lips and did not hesitate to bring up the subject.

 

“Is it true that your cousin is coming for a visit soon?”

 

It took awhile for Taiga, who was left dumbfounded by the sudden withdrawal, to process the words but once he did he shook his head with a chuckle. Tetsuya had such a serious look on his expectant face, big eyes of glacier blue intense and narrowed ever so slightly. It looked almost accusatory.

 

“Did Ryouta tell you?”

 

“Is it true?” Tetsuya persisted.

 

_‘So it was Ryouta…’_

 

Of course it was. There were few people he knew that liked gossip more. On top of that, his blonde lover had been the first he told about it.

 

With a sigh Taiga nodded and lifted one hand to caress the side of his lover’s face.

 

“It is, yes. Tatsuya will arrive next week.”

 

He chuckled again and added while still stroking his lover’s cheek, “are you displeased about it too?”

 

Along with Seijuurou and Shintarou, Tetsuya was one of the more reasonable Miracles. He was polite and composed, not one to let his emotions get the better of him.

 

Usually.

 

But just like the with the others, his cousin had managed to get under Tetsuya’s skin.

 

“If he is to act like the last two times, then yes.”

 

“You know he is only teasing you. And I can understand why; the way all of you react is rather amusing. You should know by now that it is better to ignore him. It means nothing.”

 

Tetsuya sighed and leaned down to rest his forehead against the prince’s chest.

 

“It is not so easily done. Please do not let him monopolize you, Taiga. I cannot stand it.”

 

He understood that his beloved wished to spend time with his cousin. He respected the fact and would not have any issue with it. But Tatsuya had made a game of it and as long as he was around, Taiga would be so much more unavailable. All on purpose just to spite them all.

 

“I invited him here because I want to spend time with him, and I will do so. You all must accept him and he will do the same. Though I shall speak with him.”

 

Knowing that he would not get a better promise than that, Tetsuya nodded against his chest. A warm hand cupped his chin and lifted it; red met light blue and a soft smile spread on the prince’s lips.

 

“Let’s not talk about this anymore. For now, we will enjoy ourselves here. Just the two of us.”

 

They kissed again and this time without any further interruptions. Tetsuya was willing to let the subject go -or rather, forgot about it once Taiga’s lips was back on his- and let himself be herded into the warmth that they could only find in each other and the love they shared.

 

* * *

 

“Ahh...Taiga!” Tetsuya groaned when wet heat engulfed him between his legs. Taiga was talented enough in the act to be able to take all of him in one go but despite being fully aware of the fact, it never failed to surprise him. His hands gripped the sheet below, fingers twisting the soft material, when his beloved hummed around him. The sound sent vibrations against his hot skin and along with the teasing strokes of the other’s tongue it was near maddening.

 

They had retired from their garden picnic and moved on to the bedroom. When one of the many kisses they shared began to get out of hand, the two of them knew that they had to leave as to not engage in sexual activities for all to see. Not only would it be a scandal -Tetsuya would never want to disgrace his beloved Taiga - but the jealous part of him could not stand the thought of anyone else seeing or hearing the beauty of _his_ prince that could only be found in the acts of true love-making. So neither of them had hesitated; hand in hand they’d hurried out of the royal gardens.

 

Finally it was his turn to have Taiga to himself. He hadn’t shared the prince’s bed since the beginning of the week, the night before Seiho’s ministers and ambassador arrived and even then it hadn’t been just the two of them.

 

The picnic dinner had been nice, _wonderful_ , and any other day he would not have minded it to last longer. But right now his desire was too strong for that. And it certainly did not help that Ryouta had bragged about the sweet morning he spent with the prince yesterday. It had only served to spur said desire.

 

Normally Tetsuya was a rather patient and sensible person and whilst he knew what it meant to share Taiga with the others, it didn’t mean he had to like it. He could pretend not to be, but he was just as selfish as the others.

 

He was only human, after all. A human in love.

 

His hands found Taiga’s hair, holding on tight, and he moaned again. Louder this time and along with it he bucked his hips which elicited a grunt from the mouth around him. Taiga took hold of his hips to keep him still, thumbs rubbing soothing circles over his hip bones.

 

With an exhale of a shaky breath Tetsuya threw his head back against the pillow, back arching and toes curling.

 

“I can’t...any l-longer,” he panted in a desperate attempt at asking the prince to remove himself before he reached his climax. It wouldn’t do to have him all exhausted and spent so soon. But then again, they did have the whole night to themselves.

 

Taiga seemed to have the same idea. As if he could read his mind, he glanced up through his red bangs and the reassuring look in his eyes conveyed what words could just as well.

 

_I’ll make you come as many times as you like._

 

It was more than enough to make Tetsuya succumb. He eased his grip around the prince’s hair and relaxed best he could. Impatient he might be, but not _that_ impatient. He would savor and enjoy the night to the fullest; it would not be the first time that they made love more than once in the same night, after all.

 

Once Tetsuya had reached his peak and emptied himself in the prince’s awaiting mouth, he was more than happy to returned the favor. It was his turn to give and he did so, as he always did during these intimate acts, with gentle love and care. To him, there was nothing lewd or perverted about the different activities of pleasure that the two of them engaged in. Erotic, yes, but that wasn’t what held the most value. Tetsuya was a romantic, and every intimacy together with his beloved Taiga was beautiful and purely driven by true love.

 

Just as the prince had done, Tetsuya did not distance himself when the seed spilled. He swallowed it and tried best he could to meet the other’s eyes as he did. By the look said eyes gave him in return, along with the shiver he could both see and feel below his hands, he could tell that Taiga was strongly affected by it. Then with a soft pop he slowly withdrew, licking his lips before he crawled farther up the bed to straddle Taiga’s hips.

 

As always, the view of his naked lover on top of him was much to the prince’s liking. Tetsuya was pretty; pale and slender and soft. He could not understand how so many people at court failed to take notice of him so often. Sometimes it seemed as if they even failed so _see_ him.

 

Like a shadow, some of the courtiers had pointed out. But Taiga could only disagree. To him, Tetsuya was light. A soft and gentle light.

 

And his eyes. Big and blue, always loving when gazing upon him.

 

“What are you thinking about?”

 

Taiga had not realized his withdrawal of mind and when Tetsuya spoke he was startled back to reality. With a few blinks of his eyes and a shake of his head he offered his lover a smile. His hands found the other’s hips and held them gently.

 

“Apologies, love. I was just thinking how beautiful you are.”

 

Genuine compliments and praise from Taiga were like treasures for all the Miracles, so naturally Tetsuya was delighted to hear it. His cheeks colored with a sheen of light pink and a smile spread on his lips, just as warm and soft as his now half-lidded eyes.

 

“I am glad that you think so,” he said and bent down until their faces were close, “but no one can be as beautiful as you, Taiga.”

 

And with those words he closed the distance between them. When their lips met Tetsuya began to feel his way over Taiga’s torso; abdomen, pectorals and shoulders. But the kiss ended too soon, broken by Tetsuya who pulled back to release a moan as big hands took hold of his buttocks. They were caressed, kneaded and eventually spread for a finger to enter.

 

“Ah!” Tetsuya groaned at the intrusion and closed his eyes shut. The blush on his cheeks darkened and his hands that were still on Taiga’s shoulder tightened their grip. There was always some discomfort at first, but once that passed and gave way to more pleasure he began to wiggle his hips along with the pumping of the two fingers now inside of him.

 

Taiga gave a soft and almost apologetic kiss to his throat, jaw, cheek and eventually a peck to his lips.   

 

“How is it?” He asked to reassure himself that he was not too hasty or rough, even though he could already tell that his lover was enjoying himself.

 

“G-good. Ahh...do not stop.”

 

While he did as his lover asked, Taiga reached with is free hand towards the small glass jar on the nightstand. The lid was easily taken off and he dipped his finger into the sheer ointment inside. Then he proceeded by entering Tetsuya with the coated fingers, preparing him. The ointment was cold and the suddenness of it caused Tetsuya to breathe out a short gasp. He bucked his hips forward in his starlement and with it brushed his groin against Taiga’s.

 

The prince shivered pleasantly at the contact, an electric spark of pleasure, and hissed through his teeth. Impatience was filling him up, just as it did with his lover and once the preparation work was done, he made it known.

 

“I cannot wait much longer, love. I need you now…” he said and removed his fingers. The two of them were now hard between their legs once again.

 

“M-me too,” Tetsuya replied and kissed the prince’s cheek, “please, take me.”

 

And he did. Tetsuya stayed on top of him, riding him, as he rammed into the familiar heat. They made love twice that night and each time they made sure to make it last for as long as possible. In almost perfect unison they moved with slow and languid movements. The whole time they exchanged words of love, praise and encouragement with much fervor.

 

Afterwards they they lay in each other’s arms, talking for a while about everything that came to mind until sleep finally claimed them.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the miracles each have a chapter with Taiga. Next time the dreaded cousin will come for a visit. Lots of jealousy ahead.


	10. Cousin (part 1)

 

“Tatsuya!” Taiga exclaimed merrily once his cousin stepped out from his carriage and came into view. He ran down the short steps of the palace entrance doors, leaving his lovers who stood behind him, and threw himself into the arms of his two-year-older cousin. 

 

Tatsuya hugged him close and with a warm smile returned the greeting. 

 

“Hello, Taiga. It is so nice to see you. Thank you for the invitation.”

 

He ran a hand through Taiga’s soft locks of red with the smile still in place and his fingertips brushing an ear in an not-so-innocent-gesture. 

 

“Did you do something with your hair? It looks nice.”

 

Taiga lifted a hand of his own to his tresses with a thoughtful look. 

 

“Not that I can think of. It is no different than usual.”

 

“Oh, well, you look beautiful nonetheless. As always.”

 

Then he lifted his gaze to fix it on the six men standing by the entrance. Unsurprisingly they were not as thrilled about his visit as their prince was. And he knew why. 

 

“Oh good day, everyone. I did not see you there. I hope you are all well.”

 

Didn’t see them there? An obvious lie.  

 

Tetsuya, Shintarou and Seijuurou were polite enough to reply with some courtesy. The rest, however, remained silent. No more attention was given to them and just as soon as Tatsuya addressed them, he directed his attention back to Taiga. 

 

“So, when are you going to ask me to marry you, sweet cousin?”

 

Taiga rolled his eyes but could not stop himself from smiling. 

 

“I believe I have been quite clear on that point, Tatsuya.”

 

“Aw, but that was all you ever talked about when we were younger. Remember? ‘ _ I want to marry Tatsuya when I grow up!’ _ , you said whenever I visited. Truth to be told I rather miss it.”

 

He glanced up at the Miracles with a sly smile and was pleased with the dark glares it earned him. Not even Shintarou seemed able to keep a straight face. 

 

“That was then. You know I am not the marrying kind,” Taiga replied with a chuckle, not at all bothered or embarrassed by the actions of his younger self being brought up. One of his brows furrowed in question when one of his cousin’s arms folded around his waist and pulled him close. 

 

“I wouldn’t mind marrying you, though. To me, you are the most beautiful person there is. Both inside and out.”

 

Of course, he had no intention to wed Taiga. He merely wanted to tease the other six men a little further. 

 

He finished his words off with a kiss. His lips met Taiga’s and remained there much longer than what was usually accepted between family members and relatives. It was much too intimate; a kiss more meant for lovers. 

 

“Mm,” Taiga groaned a soft little sound of surprise against his cousin’s lips. Behind him he could hear gasps and sharp intakes of breath from his lovers and knew that he should put an end to it. Not that he didn’t mind -he and Tatsuya had done it many times before - but for the sake of his sweethearts he could not engage in such contact with him anymore. He placed a gentle hand against Tatsuya’s chest and withdrew from the kiss. 

 

“Tatsuya...we talked about this. Not while I am still taken.”

 

His cousin chuckled and raised a hand to caress his cheek. 

 

“Forgive me. I could not help myself.”

 

The faint frown on Taiga’s face lifted and with a nod he accepted the apology. He was not really upset by his cousin’s actions, but it was not appropriate in the current situation. 

 

They all went inside while the servants brought Tatsuya’s luggage to his suite. The prince and his cousin walked together with their arms linked and the Miracles trailed behind them at a respectable distance. 

 

“Your usual suite has been prepared for you,” Taiga began as they went down the grand hall, “if you want to rest from your journey-”

 

“Oh no, I was actually hoping to sleep with you in your room. Just like old times. After all, your bed is huge.”

 

“Forget it, idiot!” 

 

Everyone came to a halt at the sudden outburst. 

 

It was Daiki. While a difficult struggle, he had managed to keep quiet all this time. He knew Tatsuya was provoking them on purpose but now he had reached his limit and lost control of himself. The talk about marriage, arm around the waist, the kiss...and now this talk about sleeping together. His eyes were widened with anger, hands balled into fists and teeth clenched hard together. 

 

Of course, he wasn’t the only one who found the situation unpleasant. 

 

“I must agree with Daiki on this matter,” Seijuurou said and took a step forward to stand next to his rival, “you have no business in Taiga’s bed.”

 

Behind the two of them Ryouta nodded and looked rather pleased. Shintarou added a quiet “indeed” and pushed the glasses up his nose while both Tetsuya and Atsushi stayed quiet. It was clear, however, that they too agreed with the others.    

 

Tatsuya turned to face them fully, one arm now back around Taiga’s waist. The prince turned with him to look at his lovers. 

 

Despite his amusement, the prince’s cousin managed to will away another smirk and opted for a serious expression. 

 

“It is not up for you to decide. If Taiga wants me to share his bed, then I will do so.”

 

One could almost hear the tension as it seemed to grow. Tetsuya grew wary and feared for the cousin’s safety. Just because Seijuurou was usually calm, composed and polite didn’t mean he couldn’t be dangerous. Vicious, even, and with many powerful connections. And then there was Daiki, of course. If things kept on like this it wouldn’t be long before he jumped at Tatsuya with all the intent of hurting him.

 

A low muttering of the desire to crush Tatsuya was heard behind him. It seemed that even Atsushi was losing his patience and that was quite saying something as he was the one who got along best with the man. And no one wanted to be on the giant’s bad side.   

 

Though he didn’t need to step in. Thankfully Taiga had already decided to put an end to the childish banter. And he did so with a knowing smile. 

 

“Oh stop teasing them, Tatsuya. I think they’ve had more than enough of that for one day.”

 

He then looked at his lovers. 

 

“Tatsuya will sleep in his own suite, so you mustn’t worry.”

 

The assurance seemed to calm all of them down considerably. Tatsuya was honestly surprised at the immediate effect. And it relieved him. Because just like Taiga’s brother, he could not help but worry about any possible ulterior motives the Miracles might hold. Taiga was precious to him and he did not wish for him to have his heart broken and taken advantage of. His cousin loved these men and from what he had just now observed, it seemed as though it truly was mutual. He’d talk it over with his cousin later.

 

Though...that did not mean he couldn’t use the Miracles for his own entertainment. 

 

* * *

 

Taiga had a private dinner prepared for him and Tatsuya. It was served on the grand balcony of his royal suite, where they sat by a round table. Beef, salmon, mini pies and salads were served along with freshly baked bread and a bottle of red wine.

 

“So, tell me, how is it going with those six?” Tatsuya asked while they ate. The two of them had had time to catch up ever since his arrival that morning, but this was a topic he had wanted to save for when they were alone. 

 

“Very well, actually. I cannot believe it has already been a year.”

 

“And are they behaving themselves? There must be some troubles within the jealousy department, to be sure.”

 

“It happens occasionally, yes, but not as often as you might think. Or rather, most of them do not express it until alone with me. They all agreed on sharing from the start, after all, and a quick reminder of that is usually enough of a solution if things get out of hand.”

 

Tatsuya hummed and took a sip from his wine. He could not deny that the answer surprised him; after witnessing the reactions of the Miracles earlier that day he thought for sure that jealousy would be a major issue. Then again, he did tease them on purpose in hope for such a reaction so he was admittingly at fault. No doubt were the six men used to each other by now; perhaps not comfortable, but at least held some sort of respect and tolerance towards each other. But Tatsuya was another story; to them he was an outsider and someone who had no rights to their beloved prince. 

 

He did not mind though. In fact, it was nice to hear that things were going so well. He did not want Taiga to be fought over like some piece of meat. 

  
  


Taiga knew his cousin well. More than most, truth to be told, and could tell that the purpose of this conversation was to confirm his worries. Or rather an excuse to cover up the fact that he was looking after him. It was sweet in itself, but the prince wanted his cousin to understand that what he had with his lovers was real. That there was no reason to worry.  

  
  


“Tatsuya, I’ve never been so in love with anyone before. I don’t think I’ve ever truly  _ been  _ in love until now. At first I thought it would be impossible to love them all equally at the same time because there is only so much of it one can give, right? But it is surprisingly easy.”

 

When Taiga spoke he did so with a gentle tone and a smile even more so. The way his eyes shone spoke of truth and genuine affection. Tatsuya had never seen such an expression on him during conversations about his past lovers and mistresses. 

 

_ ‘Perhaps you are close to become the marrying kind, Taiga’,  _ he thought to himself with a hint of a smile as he recalled their earlier talk about the subject of marriage that very morning. Though he kept the thought to himself and instead raised his glass for a toast. 

 

“Tatsuya,” Taiga said after the wine went down his throat, “I have to ask you to please refrain from teasing them so much. I have told them that I wish to spend time with you and that they must accept it, but I also want  _ you  _ to accept the fact that I am theirs, and thus they are vulnerable to your schemes. Especially Daiki and Ryouta. A little is fine...actually I find their reactions rather adorable, but do not overdo it.”

 

Tatsuya sighed dramatically and shook his head, as if the request was troublesome and difficult to accept. 

 

“Very well. For your sake I shall try my best.”

 

There was a short pause before he looked at Taiga and spoke up again.

 

“But a little is fine, you said?”

 


	11. Cousin (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chappy. Time for some bonding with the cousin. 
> 
> Phew it's a chore to keep track of writing Tatsuya and Tetsuya in the right places...
> 
> Thank you for the support, as always!

 

 

“He has to leave. Now!” Ryouta complained loudly and slumped in his seat. He was currently having lunch with Daiki, Atsushi and Tetsuya. For once there was something that all of them agreed on fully.

 

It had been two days since Tatsuya’s arrival and with it the Miracle’s second day without their prince’s company.

 

Tatsuya may have agreed on not teasing them so much, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t monopolize their beloved Taiga through dirty tactics. Or rather, without Taiga noticing it was intentional. After all, their royal lover was soft when it came to his cousin.

 

Daiki took an aggressive bite out of a slice of meat and grumbled through his chewing, “that’s right. I want to cut down that smug bastard and throw him in a ditch somewhere.”

 

Atsushi hummed and in a moment of rarity, didn’t feel like eating another pastry that lay so beautifully on a silver dish in front of him. He’d only eaten three so far.

 

“I didn’t mind him as much before...but he was nowhere near as bad the last time he visited,” Ryouta continued and crossed his arms over his chest. No matter how good-looking Tatsuya was, Ryouta could not forgive him.

 

Yesterday it had been an exclusive party in the capital and today the two of them were out horse riding. There was simply no time for Taiga to spend on them.

 

“I wanted to come with…”

 

Tetsuya glanced at Ryouta over the rim of his glass and sighed.

 

“We all did. But you know what Taiga said, he wants to spend time with his cousin. He doesn’t see him as often while we get to see him everyday. We cannot be selfish…”

 

The others could see right through him. They knew that Tetsuya was just as annoyed with the situation as they were. And during the time he had spoken, they’d taken notice of the way his hands tightened around the glass.

  
Daiki scoffed.

 

“Tch, who are you trying to convince, Tetsu? It’s taking all you have to say that and you don’t mean a word of it.”

 

His remark earned him a sharp glare from the man he’d just now addressed but thought little of it. He simply leaned back in his seat, deeming himself finished with his food, and waited for the inevitable reply. He already had a hunch of what his rival was about to say.

 

“Yes, Aomine-kun, I am holding back. Not because of what Himuro-san might think, but rather, for Taiga’s sake. I do not wish to be an inconvenience to him.”

 

“Inconvenience huh? Well, I don’t care about that.”

 

Ryouta piped in after having listened to their conversation.

 

“But then he would be angry at you, Aominecchi. _I_ certainly don’t want that for myself, so I must agree with Kurokocchi.”

 

Daiki did not look moved by it. In fact, there was a hint of a smirk on lips.

 

“I’ve been lectured by him before and he’s still crazy about me. He’ll forgive me. Besides, I like him when he’s angry.”

 

Perhaps he should go find them and cause some trouble. He didn’t mind Taiga lecturing him at all;  _any_ attention from him was welcomed as long as it _was_ on him, and not on that annoying prick. And just as he’d said, he found Taiga very attractive when angry. It usually resulted in aggressive lovemaking afterwards.

 

Daiki looked down at his lap when he felt his pants tighten.

 

_‘Damn...I’m hard’_

 

Tetsuya sighed.

 

“Well, if you want that then I do not mind. Perhaps he will be so annoyed that he discards you permanently.”

 

“Oi!”

 

Ryouta nodded excitedly.

 

“Yes, then there would be one less to share with!”

 

“Sounds good…” they heard Atsushi mutter in background.

 

Gritting his teeth, Daiki looked down at the table. He hated to admit it, but their words had affected him somewhat. With so many to compete with, it was already difficult to have Taiga’s attention. And when he did have it, he had to make the best of it. It probably wouldn’t do well to anger him now after all. Besides, it would be the same as losing to that damn cousin of his.

 

“Tch…”

 

He looked up in question when Tetsuya spoke up again.

 

“Taiga is precious to us and that should be enough reason to at least try and act more civil towards Himuro-san. It is only for one week; even you should manage that, Aomine-kun.”

 

“...”

 

“However, I do think that keeping things civil between us requires effort from his side as well.”

 

If they were willing to keep the peace, then surely Tatsuya would be as well. As of now, they weren’t sure where they had him or what he really thought about them. It was something they had to figure out before deciding what their relationship with the cousin would be like in the future.

 

* * *

 

True to his word, Tetsuya had decided to attempt at making peace with Taiga’s cousin. No matter what unpleasantries that might have occurred in his company, it was only right that they all tried to get along with him. And just like Taiga had told him, Tetsuya knew that it was better to ignore the taunts and teasing. It was their reactions his cousin wanted, not Taiga himself.

 

So for the sake of his beloved, Tetsuya would be tolerant and perhaps even friendly if all went well.

 

The next day he invited Tatsuya to join him and the other Miracles for afternoon tea. It was perfect since Taiga would be with his brother and father on a private lunch with an important politician guest.

 

Naturally Tatsuya accepted the invitation; not only had he little else to do but he was also very curious. He wanted to know what his cousin’s lovers would do. The one with light blue hair had been polite and delivered the message himself so it would not do to decline anyway.

 

He just hoped they were not... _too_ upset with him.

 

The afternoon tea was to be held in one of the many parlors; the one that they usually shared with Taiga. It had been prepared to perfection to make it as inviting as possible. On the table lay treats of various colors, textures and flavors.  

 

When Tatsuya entered through the glass double doors, all Miracles were already seated. As the table was rectangular, they were sitting next to each other in groups of three on each side. And meanwhile, the chair that had been reserved for him stood by the upper end of the table, where honored guests customarily sat during occasions such as this.

 

“Good afternoon, everyone,” he sat as he made himself seated, “thank you again for your invitation.”

 

Tetsuya was the first to reply and he did so with a polite smile.

 

“It was nothing, Himuro-san. I should thank you for accepting it.”

 

Daiki was the only one who didn’t put effort into his manners and only glared at him through narrowed eyes. He said nothing, however, because he feared that he was more likely to say something rude.

 

“I hope your day has been pleasant so far.” This time it was Seijuurou.

 

“Yes, it has, thank you. And yourself?”

 

The light conversation continued whilst Tatsuya poured some tea for himself. There were no servants in the room; Tetsuya had not wanted for it as they were usually the ones behind the starting of rumors. And who knew what they would be discussing with the royal cousin. He hoped it would go well and that they could manage to make some sort of peace between them, but for that cooperation was required from both sides.

 

“I was honestly surprised by this invitation. Pleasantly surprised, mind you. And I am also glad that all of you took the time to be here.”

 

Daiki looked like he wanted to say something but Tetsuya was quick to speak up in his place.

 

“Of course. As Taiga’s lovers we all want to get to know his family and relatives.”

 

Tatsuya hummed and took a sip of his tea. He then observed the table, deciding on what to eat and when his eyes landed on something in particular further down he smiled.

 

“I would like a Taiga’s kiss.”

 

“What?” Daiki questioned aggressively and next to him Shintarou sighed. Though by now he shouldn’t be surprised by the ex marine’s lack of rational thinking.

 

Tatsuya suppressed a chuckle and pointed at the treat he had been referring to.

 

“The pastry. If you could be so kind to bring the tray here.”

 

“Oh…” Daiki said dumbly, the tension in his posture fading, and took hold of the silver dish in front of him. He handed it over to Ryouta who sat closer and in turn gave it to the cousin.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Taiga’s kiss was the first dessert that Atsushi had made in the prince’s name. It was a small treat that could be eaten in a single bite; a small tartlet filled with a white chocolate mousse topped with whipped cream and thin strawberry slices. The prince fancied strawberries, and thus ate them often which resulted, in Atsushi’s opinion, that he often tasted like them.

 

Tatsuya took three of them off the silver tray and put it on his own plate. He ate one, popping it into his mouth and hummed pleasantly at the taste.

 

“Delicious,” he said -nearly a purr- and licked some cream off the pad of his thumb while looking at the Miracles with a smile that bordered on sly, “lately I’ve had a craving for it. There aren’t much of it at home, after all.”

 

The hidden meaning -or not so hidden - was snapped up by all of them. Even Atsushi, who had been in the midst of enjoying a raspberry parfait, stopped with the spoon halfway to his mouth and glared.

 

Seemingly unaffected by the sudden tension in the atmosphere, Tatsuya continued.

 

“So, tell me, do you think it is on par with the real thing?”

 

Seijuurou, who had just taken one of the treats for himself was the first to reply. And as he did, he spoke for all of them.

 

“No, not at all. While Atsushi has certainly done a magnificent job in his creation, it does not do Taiga’s lips justice.”

 

“...”

 

“However,” he continued and settled a pointed look at Tatsuya who could not help but shiver, “I suppose it is a fair replacement for someone who shall never again have the privilege of tasting him.”

 

Daiki chuckled, looking extremely pleased, and Ryouta smirked widely behind the rim of his tea cup. Their rival’s remark had surprised them, but all of them agreed with him fully. And it had managed to put Tatsuya off guard.

 

“I see… well, I suppose you are right.”

 

“Naturally. You will find that I am rarely wrong.”

 

“Rarely, you say? But it _does_ in fact happen occasionally?”

 

Seijuurou's eyes narrowed and the tension in the room seemed to thicken once more.

 

It was then that Tetsuya decided to intervene. This was not how he wanted things to play out. Clearing his throat, he set his cup down and looked at their guest.

 

“Himuro-san. Actually, the reason I invited you here was to get an understanding of where we stand with each other. You and all of us. I personally would prefer it if we could get along. It would be easier for everyone and I know it would make Taiga happy.”

 

Slowly leaving Seijuurou’s gaze, Tatsuya turned to the man who spoke to him and nodded.

 

“I agree. Truth to be told, I also wish to discuss it with all of you.”

 

The playful manner in which he had so far been acting was gone and everything about him now indicated that he was serious.

 

“I spoke with Taiga during dinner on the day of my arrival and I will tell you what I told him...”

 

He took a small intake of breath, leaning back in his seat and looked up with determined eyes at the Miracles.

 

“I do not wish to see him hurt. In the past he has taken many lovers, as you know, and I have never been worried due to his attitude towards the concept of romantic relationships. However, now that I know for a fact that he is in love, with all _six_ of you...well, I confess I cannot help but be just that. _Worried._ ”

 

His grey eyes narrowed.

 

“Surely you can understand. As Taiga’s cousin and close friend I care about him and only have his best interest at heart. I must reassure myself that all of you are trustworthy; that you return the same genuine love he holds for you _and_ that your intentions are honorable.”

 

It was a sudden and unexpected change; this serious demeanor of his. The Miracles had not thought Tatsuya to be so protective and stern when it came to his prince cousin. The way he teased them by monopolizing Taiga was frustrating, yes, but it could easily be forgiven after such a speech. Perhaps it was more than just getting a reaction out of them.

 

 _Perhaps_.  

 

“I assure you,” Sejuurou began, “that we all share your desire for Taiga’s happiness and well-being. I can understand your worry as there are six of us involved.”

 

Shintarou who had so far been quiet made his agreement known.

 

“Understandable indeed. Additionally, it is not uncommon that lovers and mistresses of royalty  take advantage of that position. You worry that Taiga’s position is what might tempt us and thus that we wish to exploit the wealth and comforts that come with it.”

 

“Yes, that is exactly what I fear.”

 

All six of them looked appalled. Insulted, even. While it was a sensible argument and Tatsuya could not be blamed for his worries, it was no less irritating to be under such suspicion. They all wanted to prove the opposite.

 

“Well if that is what you are worried about, there is no reason to be, I assure you,” Ryouta said and fixed a serious look on Tatsuya who was taken by surprise. The young nobleman was usually so cheerful and flamboyant. It was strange to see him like this. Though, he supposed, it only proved how little he truly knew about them.

 

He was quite pleased with the dedication these men were so eager to prove.

 

Of course, after having conversed with Taiga on the subject and from a distance observed the Miracles, Tatsuya was already quite convinced that he had nothing to fear. However, he wanted to hear it from the men themselves and he could not simply ignore the slightest of doubts that might take root in him.

 

_Though I think I might have underestimated them._

 

After Daiki and Atsushi too had made their voices known on the subject, Tatsuya could not help but smile.

 

“I appreciate your sincerity and-”

 

But just as he began to speak, Tetsuya interrupted him.

 

“Himuro-san. We understand your worry and hope you will trust our feelings for Taiga. But we also wish to speak to you about your own behavior.”

 

Ah there it was, Tatsuya thought. He had prepared himself for the conversation about his monopolization of their precious Taiga.

 

“I know what you want to say. Kuroko-san, was it?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Well, I am aware that my little...antics have frustrated the lot of you. I must confess that while half the reason was what we discussed earlier, I also cannot help but find your reactions rather amusing. I merely wanted to see what you would do if I teased you.”

 

“I thought as much,” Tetsuya answered plainly. Taiga had told him such, after all, and he knew his cousin well.

 

“However, I also wanted to see the intensity of those reactions. Like I told my sweet cousin, I fear that jealousy might become such a big issue that you eventually end up fighting over him like wolves. Too much possessiveness is rather off-putting and you will find that Taiga thinks so too. He is a... _free_ spirited person.”

 

Thankfully Tetsuya was a reasonable person.

 

“I see. Well, it has worked so far and I feel that as the six of us have begun to know one another, it does get easier to share. But yes, I understand your point.”

 

“You have your worries, Himuro-san, and we have ours,” Shintarou stated and pushed his glasses up his nose, “though I am sure that we will be able to come to some sort of agreement.”

 

They spoke for an hour whilst having their tea, expressing their opinions on the past few days and reaching solutions for the future. Eventually they agreed on that they should all spend some time with the prince’s cousin and that they should all try their utmost to accept him. In return, Tatsuya would also accept their relationship with Taiga and keep his teasing to a minimum.

 

The last part had been suggested by Seijuurou, quite insistently, and there had been something about him that made it difficult for Tatsuya to refuse.

 

* * *

 

Taiga was very pleased. His lovers seemed to get along fairly well with his cousin now after the week-long visit. The first few days had not seemed very promising, but now as they were about to say farewell, the Miracles were behaving themselves well and some even acted friendly.

 

Ryouta was one of the six who had bonded the most with him. Usually he wasn’t too keen on being proved wrong, but in this case it was welcomed. On the evening of their peacemaking, the two of them had played cards over a nice conversation and wine. And once said drink had begun to take effect, the topics of their chat had taken a more personal turn. Tatsuya had become his advisor on all matters regarding Taiga; he gave him tips on how to keep him happy, habits that he didn’t show so openly. Advice about love. Also, he’d shared stories about the prince’s childhood which was very interesting to listen to. Ryouta was thrilled that he knew so much more about his beloved; probably more than the others. And furthermore, Tatsuya was a good listener and had encouraged him to share his own stories about Taiga and their love life.

 

Daiki had found a decent opponent in sword fighting; they’d sparred a few times and at first he had been surprised by Tatsuya’s skill. He realized that he shouldn’t be, considering the man’s status as a noble. Taiga had joined them a few times, watching them spar and facing the winner afterwards.

 

Atsushi had always been the one of the Miracles who got along -or tolerated- Tatsuya the most. With his lazy, uncaring attitude towards many things in life, he did not respond as violently to the cousin’s teasing. Though this time it had been a little different as said teasing had been more frequent. During these past few days, he and Tatsuya had spent time in his kitchen. Tatsuya watched him work more often than he helped, and would give his opinion on flavors of any new creations Atsushi might want him to taste. Sometimes he did help, though, or did some baking of himself.

 

It had already been noted by the Miracles that Tatsuya was a man of intellect and possessed a cunning streak. He was a formidable opponent in poker and chess, as well as a decent partner for conversation. Much to the delight of Seijuurou and Shintarou.

 

When Tetsuya spent time with the prince’s cousin, they usually sat conversing over tea or during walks around the garden and forest. They got along very well as they shared a similar mindset when it came to Taiga, as well as a calm and reasonable mannerism.

 

“Goodbye, Taiga,” Tatsuya said as he and his prince cousin stood by the carriage that would take him home. He put his arms around Taiga in a hug of innocence and kissed his cheek.

 

“I would give you a proper kiss, but I am afraid your beloveds have forbidden me from such contact.”

 

Taiga smiled in response.

 

“I understand. It would not be appropriate.”

 

The returned the peck of the cheek before adding, “thank you so much for coming. It was nice to see you and I am very happy that you get along with them.” He motioned towards his lovers who stood a small distance behind him.

 

“So am I. They are not so bad and I am willing to leave you in their...capable _hands._ ”

 

He gave Taiga a wink before letting go of him and entering his carriage.

 

As it left the palace grounds, Taiga and his lovers waved after him. The six men, while now not minding the cousin’s presence as much, were still quite pleased to be rid of him.

 

They glanced at each other and then at the prince, all having the same thought:

 

_‘I will have him tonight.’_

 

 


	12. Vacation (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be studying math for an upcoming test, but you know...priorities. 
> 
> So the first of three (or four, we'll see) parts in which Taiga and GOM are going away on a short vacation at his country mansion. 
> 
> PS! Thank you for the support, kudos, comments etc <3

 

The time was nearing nine o’clock in the morning when the royal family gathered at the breakfast table. As usual, there was an abundance of food served on silver platters all across the table; a wide variety of their personal favorites to suit their taste.

 

After bidding each other good morning they made themselves seated while servants, one for each family member, began to pour them their favorite morning drinks. 

 

One chair, however, stood vacant. 

 

“Where is Taiga?” Takahiro asked and there was already a hint of annoyance in his voice; no doubt was he under the impression that his brother was late or wasting his time away with one -or several- of his lovers. In his mind, nothing could excuse such tardiness as they always had breakfast together on Thursdays and had been doing so since they were children. Taiga was very well aware of this and therefore, his absence was unacceptable. 

 

“He and his lovers are staying at his chateau* for the rest of the week. They left earlier this morning,” The king answered and drank from his coffee. 

 

For the past few days Takahiro had been away on important business on behalf of the royal house and returned home late the night prior. Therefore he was unaware of Taiga’s plans. 

 

While the newly discovered reason behind his brother’s absence was unexpected, it was no less disagreeable to him. In fact, simply being late was more preferable than this. He  _ really  _ did not like it. 

 

Takahiro set his cup of black tea down with enough force to indicate his vexed mood. When the cup settled on its accompanied saucer, porcelain against porcelain, it rattled loudly. It even caught the attention of his mother and sister who had been in the midst of a conversation. They turned their heads to look at him, a quizzical look on both their faces. 

 

“Father,” he began and locked his stern eyes with the older man’s, “how long will you tolerate this behaviour? Taiga is already 20 years of age and yet acts like a lazy, spoiled child. These... _ lovers  _ of his have a bad influence on him and distracts him from his duties.”

 

There was more to it than that. While he may be too proud to admit it to anyone, he was worried about his younger brother. It was not uncommon for lovers to take advantage of their royalty’s status and wealth. They simply agreed to the position due to their own selfishness and greed. How could Taiga be sure that the “love” these six men held for him was true? By no means did Takahiro want to see him hurt. And of course, it was also immoral in his mind to bed so many people at once. 

 

The king gave out a hearty laugh. 

 

“20 years is still young. Let him enjoy his youth, Takahiro. When I was his age I had taken many mistresses…” he paused his speech and turned to his wife with a reassuring look, “...before I married you of course, my sweet.”

 

Being the well-tempered woman that she was, the queen smiled at him. 

 

“I know, darling. And the same goes for me. Perhaps not as many as you, but I did have my fair share of them.”

 

“Hmm, perhaps I should take myself a lover as well…” Misaki muttered thoughtfully before putting a raspberry into her mouth. 

 

Takahiro did not like the direction in which the conversation was heading and was about to put an end to it but when he opened his mouth, his father spoke up. 

 

“They make him happy, Takahiro. Anyone can see that. It would be unfair, if not cruel, to take that away from him.”

 

“But  _ six  _ of them at the same time? Can you not send away some of them at least? Or have him marry one of them? Ryouta or Seijuurou preferably*... _ perhaps _ Tetsuya. Or better yet, find someone else for him to marry. If it is his happiness you are concerned about, then I am sure he will be able to find it in marriage.”

 

Again the king laughed. This time louder. 

 

“Taiga marry? I think we must wait at least 10, no,  _ 20 _ years before that happens. To suddenly force him into a marriage would only make him miserable. Listen to me, Takahiro, it is not uncommon for royalty,  _ especially  _ Seirin royalty, to have numerous lovers and mistresses. I’d even say it is  _ expected _ . And as long as Taiga does not ignore his duties fully -he handled the Seiho ambassador quite well the other day- I shall allow it. And honestly, I have grown rather fond of those six young men.”

 

The queen nodded in agreement. 

 

“They all have their good sides.”

 

And they were all easy on the eyes... 

 

She then decided that it was time to put an end to the conversation. Knowing her eldest son, there was nothing she or her husband could say to convince him and thus a debate was useless. Instead she simply clapped her hands together and changed the subject. 

 

“Now let us eat. We all have errands to attend afterwards and I would love to hear about the upcoming play you are about to participate in, Misaki my sweet.”

 

* * *

 

 

Taiga’s chateau was an impressive sight. It had been a birthday gift from his parents when he turned 16. It was made of cream-colored stone, white windows and corners, and a roof of blue tiles. While the building was by no means small, it was however of considerably lesser size in comparison to his parents’ and siblings’ own country mansions. Taiga had wished it so when he found out that his mother and father planned on buying him one. Thankfully they obliged him and he ended up receiving a two story mansion, plus an attic floor, wine cellar, a big garden, lake and a pond where swans and ducks swam among water lilies and reed. The servant quarters lay in a separate building on the chateau’s left side; a one story house made of brown bricks and red tiles for roof.   

Taiga enjoyed living as royalty in the palace, but sometimes even he needed to get away from the gossipy, superficial and sometimes  _ stressful  _ life. He came to his chateau for peace and quiet or to be alone with one or several of his lovers. 

While royalty might find the building on the smaller side, to a commoner it would be nothing short of a castle or the main house to a very wealthy noble family. And the interior was just as luxurious as one would expect of a place meant for someone of his stature. Marble and mosaic floors, walls made of the most expensive wooden panels and wallpaper. Crystal chandeliers, white pillars carved from white sea stone either as support for the ceiling or simply just for decoration. Compared to the palace, his chateau had light colors inside; white, light blue, jade green, rosy pink and soft golds. 

“Ah it’s so nice to finally arrive!” Ryouta chirped as he stepped out of the carriage and stretched his arms above his head. 

Taiga’s chateau lay two hours away from the palace, way out in the countryside. 

Daiki yawned, a single tear forming in the corner of one of his tired eyes. Like his blonde rival he too stretched his arms high and sighed. 

“Mm...it didn’t take that long though,” he said to which Ryouta replied with a quirked brow.

“Well, you were asleep the whole time so that’s not surprising.”

The ex marine simply shrugged. They had all gotten up early that morning for the trip and Daiki was not a morning person. It was therefore understandable that he fell asleep in the carriage he shared with Ryouta and Tetsuya. 

Five carriages had been used for the getaway. Two for the split group of lovers, one for the prince, one for the five accompanying servants and one for the luggage. Even though the chateau was meant as a way to escape the palace life, servants were still necessary. Albeit considerably fewer than what they were used to. Two for cooking, one for serving and two for cleaning. 

The servants began to carry the luggage into the building and then sorted them according to the owners before taking them to the different rooms. Even here, all six Miracles had a room of their own along with private bathrooms. They were smaller than their palace suites, but beautiful nonetheless and more than spacious enough. 

When all rooms had been prepared, Daiki, Atsushi and Ryouta decided to nap in them for an hour or two. They had left the palace early in the morning, after all, and no matter how comfortable the carriages were on the interior with big velvet pillows, the country roads did not always provide smooth traveling. 

Taiga and the rest of his lovers decided to stay up, however, and ordered for some coffee, croissants and fresh fruits to be served for them in the garden. It was a beautiful day and from where they were seated they had a splendid view of the lake which surface reflected the light of the morning sun. 

“Tell me, my loves, is there anything particular that you wish to do during our stay? Any requested activities?” Taiga asked after drinking from his coffee. 

They considered the question for a moment. Shintarou, after a thoughtful hum, was the first to reply. 

“I did bring one of my telescopes. No doubt will the stars be easier to observe without the lights of the palace and its gardens. Furthermore, the moon will be full in two days…” he hesitated and glanced at his two rivals before looking at Taiga “...I would be happy to show it to you, Taiga.”

Seijuurou’s lips twitched but he managed to prevent it from becoming a true smile. It amused him but he was also pleased that Shintarou was making progress with honesty. 

_ ‘Good. I would hate it if my lecture was all for nothing.’  _

“I look forward to it, Shintarou,” Taiga replied warmly and held his lover’s green gaze a moment longer, enjoying the slight shade of pink on those pale cheeks. And to his delight, Shintarou smiled as well, however faint it may have been. 

Tetsuya saw that his cue to make his own suggestion known. 

“I want a picnic. And walk through the forest as often as possible. Preferably alone, but I won't mind the others from time to time.”

“And you Seijuurou?”

Seijuurou feigned a thoughtful expression, holding his chin between his thumb and index finger and hummed. Then he looked at Taiga with a knowing smirk. 

“Then how about some chess?”

Unsurprisingly, Taiga’s face twisted into a grimace of displeasure. 

“Anything but that.”

“I know, love. I was merely teasing you.”

Before the prince could answer, Seijuurou continued. 

“I have no particular activity in mind as I am perfectly content with anything we might do together. Though I do think we should spend as much time as possible outside; the country air will surely do us some good.”

Taiga nodded and offered his lover a smile. 

“Good,” he said and picked up his cup of coffee, “ I shall take all your suggestions to heart. I do have some things in mind myself as well. Though we will discuss that later with the others, at dinner. Today we shall only relax ourselves.”

 

* * *

 

 

“A tennis* tournament?” Ryouta repeated what had just been said, looking rather excited by the idea. And so did Daiki, who very much enjoyed such activities. Especially if he had someone to compete with. 

Taiga put his cutlery down to await the next dish and nodded. 

“Yes, I thought it could be fun for us all to play. I know that all of you have experience with the sport, after all. The preparations will take some time, however, so it will have to wait until the day after tomorrow.”

As promised, the prince revealed some of his plans for their stay during dinner. Of course, many of those plans entailed relaxation, but they would need some excitement as well. He knew his lovers well; Daiki and Ryouta would get restless eventually if they were not given opportunities to rid themselves of some energy. 

“Since it’s a tournament,” Daiki began as he tore into a thick slice of bread, “will there be a prize for the winner?”

Shintarou scrunched his nose in disgust at his bad manners. He chose not to comment on in, however, and simply looked away. 

“Yes of course,” Taiga replied, “I shall personally give the winner whatever he wants, as long as it is in my power. So think about that until then.”

All six of them suddenly looked at him with hunger in their eyes. The intensity of it, along with the sudden silence that filled the room, surprised him a bit. 

Tetsuya spoke up eagerly. 

“I already know what I want, Taiga.”

Quickly recovering from his surprise, Taiga smiled and placed an elbow on the table. He rested his chin against his closed fist and urged the other to continue. 

“Oh? Tell me.”

“I want the two of us to go on a private vacation. For a whole week, by the sea.”

Before he could answer, Ryouta made his own wish known. 

“Oh! Then I want us to spend a week in the capital! We will live in the best hotel, go shopping and dine at famous restaurants every evening! And you pay for everything I buy!”

A whole week of shopping with Taiga. Yes, it was the perfect prize for him. 

Next to him Daiki scoffed. 

“That’s it? You two are not aiming high enough.”

Turning to him with a slight scowl Tetsuya questioned him. 

“Then what do you want, Aomine-kun?”

Daiki leaned back in his seat with a cocky grin and crossed his arms over his chest. His blue eyes were mocking as they glanced at each one of his rivals. 

“If, or rather  _ when  _ I win, I’ll have Taiga to myself for a whole week and you guys will be our servants. You will call me either Daiki-sama or master. Oh, and none of you is allowed to touch him...though I’ll let you look.”

_ ‘In fact, I’ll order you to watch as I fuck him.’ _

His grin widened at the instant reactions he was greeted with. He was excited now; not only was Taiga the best prize there was, but he also liked the idea of someone as proud as Shintarou and Seijuurou serve him; scrubbing his floors, do his laundry and the like. It would surely be entertaining to watch. 

“Surely you cannot be serious, Daiki,” Seijuurou spoke warningly, a dark look on his face. He looked utterly disgusted. As did Shintarou who angrily pushed his glasses up his nose. 

“Indeed, that is quite a disturbing request.”

“Well, he did say he’d give us what we wanted and as long as he agrees, you guys have no say in it.”

“Then I shall announce my own choice of prize,” Seijuurou said and clasped his hands together on top of the table. 

“If I win Taiga shall be mine for  _ two  _ weeks. Exclusively. By this I mean that he shall stay and live with me in my town house and is forbidden from visiting the palace or spend time with any of you. It will not be a problem since I know he has no official duties to attend during that time.”

He ignored the protests sent his way and turned to the prince. 

“Taiga, you will belong only to me during those two weeks and you shall address me as master. Understood?”

Smirk widening, Taiga nodded. 

“Of course, love, but you shouldn’t get too cocky. You have not won yet.”

“ _ Not yet _ is the correct way of putting it, yes. But I shall win, as I always do.”

“Hah? Don’t be stupid, Akashi! A bookworm like you have no chance of winning! You don’t even play tennis anymore!”

As Taiga had said, they all had experience with the rather common sport, but some of them played more than others due to lifestyle and occupation. 

“Contrary to what you might believe, I do occasionally partake in numerous physical activities. It is a necessity, after all, for someone who spends much time by the office table like myself. And unfortunately for you, tennis happens to be one of said activities that I excel in.” 

“Tch. You still won’t beat me.”

“That’s enough, you two. Daiki, you said your wish and Seijuurou said his. Let us leave it at that,” Taiga interrupted and successfully brought an end to the argument before it could escalate. He’d noticed that Ryouta had been ready to join too so he had to intervene. 

Shintarou and Atsushi claimed that they needed time to think and thus did not make their prize requests known. And seeing as the tournament would take place the day after tomorrow, there was plenty of time. 

“Now, before we leave the subject, I shall tell you what  _ I _ want if I win.”

They looked at him questioningly. He chuckled. 

“I am a participant as well, after all.”

They were all curious as to what their prince could possibly want. 

“If I win, all of you will spend the whole next day naked. You will go on about your day as you usually do, partake in whatever activities you want, but you are not allowed to wear any piece of clothing or stay in your rooms.”

“W-what?” Shintarou questioned with an utterly scandalized expression on his face. The revelation had caused him to flinch in his seat to such an extent that his glasses fell to the tip of his nose, nearly falling off. 

Their reactions were all that of surprise, but the level of it varied.

Daiki usually cared little for such things and it wasn’t a strange sight to see him walk around with his torso bare during hot days. Even inside the palace for everyone to see. And it was not like he had not seen some of his rivals’ naked bodies. Taiga didn’t always sleep with only one of them at a time, after all. Though some pairings were more rare than others. 

“Tsk, why are you so embarrassed, Midorima? We’ve all bathed together several times with Taiga.”

The royal bath chamber was huge, as was the big pool-like tub. 

Turning to the uncaring man, Shintarou adjusted his glasses and his face still sported a dark blush. 

“That is a different matter. It is natural to be naked in the bath and even then not everything is revealed due to the surface of the water and steam-”

“I don’t need your science lecture. If you’re so scared then you don’t have to participate.”

“I am not scared!”

Meanwhile, Atsushi was eating his dinner without a care in the world. He didn’t really care about the others seeing him naked either. He didn’t feel anything like that towards them so it did not matter. 

Tetsuya did sport a hint of reluctance on his face, but mostly due to the fact that he sometimes envied the other Miracles’ bodies, with the exception of Seijuurou. To see those tall, muscled figures move around all day would be a constant reminder of his own, less impressive physique. And Taiga would no doubt look more at them than at him. However, he was not one to deny the prince what he wanted and would not withdraw from the challenge. Besides, if he could win, then the prize would be worth it. 

Ryouta, like Daiki and Atsushi, did not protest much. In fact, he would not mind at all; it would give him the chance to show off. He was very aware of his own beauty and popular standing in the royal court. Yes, he was superficial, but to him there was nothing wrong with it. And the thought of Taiga’s eyes on him for a whole day was very appealing to him. 

_ ‘I’ll make him look at me much more than at the others.’ _

Seijuurou, like Shintarou, was a bit more opposed to the idea. Though he did not express it as openly. His pride would not allow him to show weakness, especially with three of his rivals taking it so well. He was confident enough in himself and his body; he knew that Taiga found him desirable despite his smaller build and he certainly did not mind standing naked before him. It was, however, the matter of the others seeing him. But he would accept the challenge and if it came to it, if Taiga won, then he would lose with pride and dignity. As he did with everything else. 

“That is an interesting wish for a prize, Taiga,” he said and leaned forward. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, a small smile on his lips, before opening and setting them on the prince. 

“However, let me return the advice you so kindly gave me before,”

Taiga shivered at the intensity those mismatched eyes held as they bore into him.  

“Do not get so carried away. I shall accept your condition of loss if it comes to it...but first you must win and I do not plan on making it easy for you.”

“Yes, Taiga, you haven’t won yet!  _ I  _ will win!” Ryouta piped in. 

The prince returned the expressions of challenge, an excited grin on his lips, and nodded. 

“I would expect nothing less. In fact, I won’t accept any of you holding back. Play me with everything you have.”

He then turned to Shintarou, who had watched as every Miracle accepted the terms. 

“Shintarou, I do not wish to make you uncomfortable. If you feel it is too much for you then-”

“No, I shall participate.” He couldn’t step down now. Not when his rivals were so determined. It wouldn’t reflect well on him. 

Of course, Taiga had known this. With a pleased nod he leaned back in his seat. 

  
“Good.”

The next course was then brought in and dinner resumed as usual. But there was no doubt that the Miracles were occupying themselves with thoughts of the tournament and the sweet prize of their victory. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Chateau - mansions in the country side. It was common for nobility and royalty to have these vacation houses during the 1700's. 
> 
> * Tennis - Tennis was a popular sport during the mid 1700's but dates back even earlier. Henry the 8th was a big fan of it. The rules were a bit different and it might have had a different name, but in general it was much like the tennis we have today.


	13. Vacation (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the vacation "arc", next chap will be the tennis tournament. 
> 
> They're having a picnic in this chapter.  
> \- Heads up! First part of the chapter will contain a lot of food description...idk why but it's fun to write.   
> \- Also! Everything is ridiculously perfect, all sunshine and sparkles (not literally the latter, but you get the point) 
> 
> Ty all those who left kudos and comments <3

* * *

 

 

Taiga and Atsushi had been baking in the kitchen all morning. They’d woken up early as there was a lot to be done and in order to make it as convenient and easy as possible, Atsushi had been the one to sleep with the prince the night prior. He would be easier to wake that way. Although he had protested a little bit at first before he was reminded of the reason behind the early hour. 

 

They were all going out on a picnic today. Instead of having the servants prepare it, Taiga and Atsushi had taken the task upon themselves. Baking and cooking was something they both enjoyed doing, after all, and even more so when together. The servants wouldn’t be needed for serving either, so they were given some time off and would be back in time to prepare dinner. It would give Taiga complete privacy and time alone with his beloved ones. 

 

For the picnic they were making some of everyone’s personal favorites. It was a lot of work and since their taste and preferences were quite different, it required a vast variation of ingredients. Though due to his profession Atsushi was used to it and Taiga loved to see him work. They’d also made some minor preparations last evening to save time; making dough, picking ingredients and the like.  

 

Ryouta liked exotic flavors and preferred his treats a mix of sweet and sour. One of his absolute favorites was pineapple and so for him, Taiga and Atsushi made a pineapple and coconut cream pie. As it was a typical summer dessert it was very fitting; the month of july was entering its third week and the weather outside was warm and sunny. 

 

Daiki preferred darker, heavier flavors and the combination of sweet and salt. It wasn’t rare that he went more for desserts of the savory kind during dinner parties. So for him they made a chocolate-cinnamon sponge cake with caramelised almonds and sea salt. 

 

Tetsuya was well known for his like -or rather obsession- for vanilla. He was rather simple and not very picky as long as it had vanilla in it. He did, however, prefer lighter desserts that were not so compact. Taiga had suggested vanilla cream puffs, to which Atsushi agreed wholeheartedly. 

 

While the prince worked on those, Atsushi began preparing Shintarou’s snack. The tutor did not like too many flavors nor textures at the same time. He wanted it simple, clean and prefered to be met with some resistance when chewing. Desserts such as mousse and ice cream were therefore not what he usually would wish for, unless there was some kind of addition of crunch. For him Atsushi was making a pistachio nougat; pistachio was after all one of Shintarou’s favorite flavors. 

 

Lastly, Seijuurou was not too fond of the overly sweet desserts. He liked darker and bitter flavors. One of his favorite ingredients in food, drink and sweets alike was cherry. Taiga had therefore picked fresh cherries from the garden and soaked them in brandy in a glass jar for the night. When it was time to make Seijuurou’s dessert he took them out and put them in mini tarts, the dough of which he’d made from scratch. 

 

Now naturally, one type of sweet was not enough for Atsushi. His own order therefore took the longest time to make. For himself he made a batch of twenty honey and lavender cookies, and a three layer chocolate cake with a thick buttercream coating. It had been difficult to keep himself from eating it right away; the few attempts he’d made had always been thwarted by Taiga who slapped him on the hands with a spatula every time. He was, however, allowed to lick the bowls. 

 

Taiga very much preferred strawberry; for himself he decided to make a batch of chocolate cupcakes that he topped with thick spirals of strawberry frosting. 

 

For drinks they’d prepared lemonade, chilled raspberry water, coffee and a wide assortment of the finest tea.  

 

It took a total of three and a half hour to make everything, and an additional thirty minutes to pack it into baskets. By the time they were done, the time was nearing eleven. 

 

Everyone except Daiki were awake had been offered some tea and fruits to eat while they waited. Though they all wished to save their appetite for the picnic so not much of it was eaten. 

 

When Taiga and Atsushi exited the kitchen, the others were sitting in the parlor. 

 

“Are you all ready to go?” He asked but soon noticed the absence of one of his lovers. His brows knitted into a slight frown. 

 

“Where is Daiki?”

 

Ryouta stood up and looked a tad guilty; brows furrowed, eyes troubled and hands fiddling with with the hem of his shirt. 

 

“I tried to wake him up an hour ago. I even reminded him of the picnic, but he still wouldn’t listen.”

 

‘ _ Wouldn’t listen _ ’ was a light way of putting it. After being interrupted in his sleep, woken from a dream about him and Taiga having an intimate moment in the royal bath, Daiki threatened to beat Ryouta bloody if he didn’t leave right then and there. 

 

Taiga sighed. 

 

“I will take care of it. Meanwhile, I would appreciate it if you all could take a basket each. There is a lot to carry, after all.”

 

And of course all of them were happy to oblige him. 

 

While Atsushi walked with them to the kitchen to sort out the carry arrangements, the prince went upstairs to wake his sleeping lover. Without a doubt would he be more successful than Ryouta. 

 

Carefully he opened the door to Daiki’s room and approached the bed. They had arrived only yesterday but he’d already made a mess of things. His trunk stood open on a love-seat sofa but it was nearly empty; its contents lay splayed out on the floor, wrinkled and bundled. 

 

Typical Daiki. 

 

A fond smile curved the prince’s lips, and even more so when he came to a halt by the bed and looked down on his beloved. Daiki was facing him, lying on his side and hugging one of the big pillows. His mouth was half parted and through it came a soft line of snores. 

 

Taiga almost did not want to wake him. 

 

But he had to. So he bent down, placing a knee on the mattress, and leaned over him. 

 

“Daiki,” he muttered softly and ran his hand through those short, blue locks, “it is time to wake up.”

 

“Mmm...damn it, Kise. I told you to leave!” Daiki grumbled and tried to get away from the touch. When there was no success in doing so, he blinked his eyes open and frowned but to his delight it was not, in fact, Ryouta who stood there. His expression softened instantly and slowly he sat up. The sheet dropped to his lap and Taiga knew for certain that his lover wore nothing beneath. His eyes stared at the spot for a moment but caught himself when he heard the other chuckle. 

 

With a sultry smile Daiki crawled closer to the prince. 

  
  


“See something you like?”

 

Taiga knew that look. While he certainly was getting just as excited as the other, and would not mind to spend the morning with him in his bed, there was no time for it.

 

“Daiki, the others are waiting. We are having a picnic today, remember?”

 

For a brief moment Daiki stilled and processed the words with a thoughtful quirk of his brows. 

 

“Oh yes...I remember,” he then said as it came back to him. 

 

“Hurry and make yourself ready. We will wait for you downstairs.” With that Taiga meant to leave, but he had only gotten his knee off the bed when Daiki grabbed him by the waist and pulled him down with him to the bed. With a surprised grunt the prince landed on top of him, blinking at the smirking lips and gleaming eyes that stared up at him. 

 

“How about you help me with this first?” Daiki purred and emphasized his point by lifting his hips, his erection pushing against Taiga’s own crotch. He let his hands wander down to the prince’s back, fingers dipping in below the white shirt and touched upon the soft skin beneath. 

 

“Not now, Daiki.” Taiga tried to give him a stern look, but the hands on him felt good. And even better when they went below the waistband of his pants to knead the cheeks of his behind. A soft moan slipped past his lips and he unconsciously leaned forward.

 

Daiki licked his lips before tilting his head up to initiate a kiss. 

 

“Mmm...Daiki,” Taiga tried as he broke the kiss, but with how persistent Daiki was being, it was difficult to speak. Every time he left his lover’s lips, they immediately found their way back on his.

 

“I said...mmph, n-not...now!”

 

With an irritated scoff Daiki finally left his lips alone and let his head fall back to the pillow. Though his arms wouldn’t let Taiga go; in fact, they tightened and brought him closer. 

 

“I finally have you to myself. I’m not letting you go.”

 

Taiga sighed and nuzzled his lover’s neck. 

 

“Now you are being selfish...”

 

“I have to be. Otherwise I’d never have you.”

 

Lifting his head, Taiga studied Daiki’s face for a moment and it didn’t take long before he gave in. He sighed again. 

 

“Fine. I’ll help you  _ take care  _ of your...problem. But that is it, understand? Then you will get up and join the rest of us downstairs. Don’t make me use my title to order you.”

 

“Yes, yes…” Daiki muttered absently; he was only half listening and prepared himself for Taiga’s mouth on him. A small chuckle left him when he heard the prince mutter against his skin. 

 

“I spoil you too much…”

 

He hummed and watched through hooded eyes as Taiga lowered himself to the stiffness between his thighs. 

 

If there was a best way of waking up, then this was definitely it. 

* * *

 

They were all dressed casually, or comfortably as Daiki would have called it. Loose shirts, loose pants and flat shoes or barefoot. It felt nice to be free from the formal, restrictive finery that was usually required at court. Though it certainly did not make them any less handsome.  

 

The purpose behind the getaway was to relax and spend time together, so Taiga had urged his lovers to pack light and casual. 

 

They had decided to have the picnic on a hill just outside the chateau grounds, with a view of fields and an oak forest that lay nearby. The grass was a healthy green and accompanied with small colonies of flowers scattered everywhere; white, yellow, blue and orange. Not only was it nice to look at, but it also provided pleasant fragrances to fill the air.   

 

A huge blanket was unfolded and splayed out on the grass and once they were all seated, Tetsuya and Taiga began to bring out the utensils; cups and saucers of fine porcelain, cutlery of polished silver, crystal glasses and finely embroidered cloth napkins. It was all placed out in front of them where they say and then it was time to bring out the sweets. 

 

“Ahh, so goood!” Ryouta moaned around his first bite. His eyes were glistening, hinting at tears of joy that threatened to spill.  

 

Seijuurou nodded in agreement after having tried his brandy-cherry-tart. 

  
“Truly exquisite.”

 

The others shared their opinion, everyone very pleased with their own desserts. 

 

“I am glad you like it,” Taiga said after swallowing a mouthful of his own treat. He looked at Atsushi and smiled. “Good job to us, Atsushi. Though I think you deserve the most praise.”

 

Atsushi paused and returned the prince’s gaze. He licked some crumbs off his fingers before speaking up. 

 

“Sure I made more than you...but you helped a lot. And the buttercream you made for my cake is delicious.” He glanced at said cake with a thoughtful look, before taking off a piece with his dessert fork. He held it out towards Taiga. 

 

“Want some?”

 

“Ohh I want it too!” Ryouta exclaimed cheerfully and leaned forward. However, his bright expression fell when he was denied. 

 

“No,” Atsushi said with a frown, “I don’t want to share with you. Only with Taiga.”

 

“What? How mean!”

 

Taiga chuckled. 

 

“You have your own dessert, Ryouta.” There was a teasing hint in his voice as he spoke and he contradicted his own words by leaning towards the fork Atsushi held out for him and took it into his mouth. Of course, Ryouta was quick to point this out. 

 

“Ah! So do you, Taiga, and yet you eat his cake!”

 

“Mm, because he offered.”

 

Atsushi was rarely willing to share his treats...at least with anyone who wasn’t Taiga. 

 

“Not fair…”

 

With a pout Ryouta went back to his pineapple and coconut pie. It was definitely one of the most delicious things he’d ever eaten -Taiga had helped in making it, after all- and he knew that he would like it more than Atsushi’s cake. The fact that he couldn’t get a taste of it wasn’t the problem, but rather that Taiga sided with Atsushi. And of course to see the two of them feed each other; it stirred some jealousy in him.

 

‘ _ Oh well _ ’, he thought with a barely audible sigh. There would be time for Taiga and himself later. For now it would be better to just enjoy the moment and his own tasty treat. 

 

They sat for a long time even after most of them deemed themselves finished eating. Shintarou and Seijuurou were reading whilst Ryouta lay on his back to sunbathe. Daiki had opted for a nap, albeit a short one, and was now becoming impatient. His blue eyes were narrowed as they watched Atsushi lying with his head in Taiga’s lap whilst getting fed by said prince. They had been at it for quite some time now and Daiki really did not think it fair. 

 

“Oi, Murasakibara, don’t hog Taiga all to yourself. I want him to feed me too!”

 

“No way,” Atsushi responded in a childish tone and tilted his head up, mouth widening expectantly as he awaited the next spoonful of his cake. When it wasn’t given to him he slowly blinked his eyes open with a questioning grunt. 

 

“He is right, Atsushi, you have to share,” Taiga told him and although he was smiling, there was a stern look on his face. It was as if he was speaking to a child, which, in Daiki’s opinion wasn’t too far from the truth. 

 

If Taiga told him to, then he had no other choice but to give in. Though that certainly did not mean that he had to be happy about it. With an irritated click of his tongue he muttered a sullen “fine” and slowly sat up. 

 

As soon as he had, Daiki took his place. The ex marine placed his head in the prince’s lap and gave the purple-haired giant a smug look. 

 

“Sharing is caring~” he drawled and enjoyed the way Atsushi's jaw went tight. 

 

“Mine-chin...I’ll crush you.”

 

“He is right, Murasakibara-kun,” Tetsuya suddenly piped in with a stern look, “you have had Taiga all to yourself the whole morning.”

 

Next to him Ryouta hummed his agreement. 

 

While a small argument ensued, Daiki had directed his attention to Taiga. He looked up at the prince expectantly.

 

“Give me one of your cupcakes.”

 

Taiga stopped his hand midway as he reached for Daiki’s half-finished cake. He raised one brow in question. 

 

“You don’t want your own cake?” 

 

“I’ll save it for later. I want to try one of yours.”

 

Not one to deny him, Taiga simply nodded and picked up a new cupcake. He brought it to Daiki’s mouth and said lover eagerly took a bite. 

 

“Mm...so good,” he muttered as he chewed the tasty treat. 

 

Taiga smiled. 

 

“I am glad you like it.”

 

He then suddenly felt a little playful and his smile turned sly. When Daiki had swallowed his first bite and opened his mouth to be fed once again, Taiga pushed the cupcake into his face so that the strawberry frosting came off on his nose and around his lips. 

 

“Mmph!” Daiki grunted a surprised sound, not having expected it, and shot up from the prince’s lap. He sat up and brought a hand up to his face. His fingers touched the frosting and with a scowl he looked back at Taiga who laughed at the sight of him. 

 

“You have something on your face,  _ darling _ ,” he teased through a row of chuckles. Ryouta was laughing as well, Tetsuya trying his best to hide his smile behind a hand and Seijuurou looking away with a slight curve of his lips. Even Shintarou seemed amused but hid himself behind his book. While Atsushi did not laugh, he was rather pleased that Daiki got what he deserved. 

 

“Oi,“ Daiki snapped, “what’s-” 

 

Whatever he was about to say died on his tongue when Taiga took hold of his face and leaned forward. He wiped some frosting off with one of his thumbs before bringing it to his lips. Suddenly Daiki did not mind the prank so much and watched through half lidded eyes as his prince lover licked the strawberry frosting off his finger. 

 

Taiga glanced up at him through his bangs, his intention to give the other a seductive look, but when he saw the pink mess -a lot of it was still there- he began laughing again. It looked much like a beard. 

 

Frustrated Daiki wiped it off with the back of his hand and then launched himself at the prince. Taiga was still laughing, even as he fell on his back with his lover on top of him. Though he soon became quiet and blinked when Daiki held out his hand in front of his face. His lips was stretched out into a smug grin. 

 

“You made this mess. Clean it up.” 

 

Cheeks turning pink, not much different from the frosting, Taiga stuck his tongue out and lapped some of it up. As soon as he had, Daiki bent down to kiss him. It was deep and messy but oh so delicious. Taiga hummed against his lips and took hold of his lover’s hand that still was not quite clean. Then he withdrew from the kiss, licked up he rest before resuming it. The taste of strawberry blended well with Daiki, he thought to himself and purred. 

 

They would most likely been able to continue for a long time, but that would hardly be appropriate considering the audience they had. 

 

“Aomine-kun,” Tetsuya began and had crossed the blanket to approach the two of them, “now it is  _ you  _ who are, as you expressed it before,  _ hogging  _ Taiga to yourself. Do not be so hypocritical.”

 

Ryouta was no longer lying down and had also opted to get closer to his rival and the prince. 

 

“That’s right. Murasakibaraicchi was nothing compared to this.”

 

With a growl that hinted at his annoyance of the interruption, Daiki withdrew from Taiga’s lips but made sure to do so very slowly. He sighed and glared at his two rivals over one of his shoulders. 

 

“We’re just kissing.”

 

“Which is more than what Murasakibara was doing. And with all of us here, I think it is disrespectful.”

 

_ ‘In other words, you’re jealous. Very much so’  _ Daiki thought to himself and could not help but smirk the slightest bit. Tetsuya may be one of the more polite and calm people in their group, but in reality he was just as possessive as Daiki himself. The difference was that they expressed it differently. 

 

_ Just because you don’t admit it openly doesn’t mean it isn’t there _

 

Tetsuya’s frown deepened, as if he could tell exactly what Daiki was thinking.  

 

Taiga had watched the interaction with some mild amusement, but there was also a sheepish look on him. He had gotten carried away despite knowing that such intimacy was not the reason why they all agreed to this picnic. With a gentle hand he pushed at Daiki’s chest in a silent request for him to remove himself. With some reluctance his lover obliged and once he was out of reach, the prince sat up fully. 

 

“Apologies, love,” he said to Tetsuya before turning to Ryouta and then to the other three, “all of you.”

 

“Hmph, there is no need for such things. Aomine’s behavior is hardly surprising,” Shintarou said without taking his eyes off his book. Though during his rival’s intimate moment with the prince, he had been distracted for a moment and may have blushed the slightest bit…

 

Their picnic continued for some time longer; they had opted for chatting whilst enjoying some of the drinks, talking about everything that came to mind. It was nice and peaceful and all of them realized just how much they had actually been in need of it. 

 

When they returned to the chateau they engaged in different activities suited to their own preferences. Shintarou and Seijuurou played chess on the terrace, Atsushi was resting in a hammock between two apple trees and Tetsuya read one of his favorite books. All of them were doing these things in the backyard, with a view of the lake a bit further down the grounds where Taiga and the remaining lovers -Daiki and Ryouta- were swimming. Though their swimming sounded more like playing. The splashing and their laughter could be heard well, and it was by no means unpleasant to any of them. 

 

They enjoyed their day of relaxation to the fullest, saving the energy for tomorrow’s tennis tournament. They’d need it, after all, since the competition would be very intense. With such a delectable prize at stake, everyone was determined to win no matter what.

 

 

 


	14. Vacation (part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long chapter...took ages to write. 
> 
> So, a lot of GOM pining for Taiga and a lot of tennis... The rules of their games are a bit different from real tennis for my own convenience when writing this, just letting you   
> know!

 

They had all risen early that morning, ate breakfast and dressed in clothes fit for their upcoming activity of sport. There was an obvious tension in the air and it remained for the entire morning. Most of it stemmed from everyone’s intense focus and determination to win today’s competition. The competitive nature of the relationship they shared with each other was now more intense than usual. Some showed more hostility than others, but it was to be expected. 

 

Their prize had not joined them in the morning. Instead of having breakfast with them, Taiga had woken up early to discuss the daily schedule and final details with the servants who would not be present during the game; just like the day before they were given some free time to spend however they wanted as long as it was outside of the chateau grounds. His lovers would not see him before eleven o’clock when the tournament began. There was of course some displeasure among them when this became known but it also served to further increase the suspense, motivation and their desire to have him.

 

The six of them gathered half an hour before eleven, in the backyard garden where the tournament was to be held. A lot of work had been put into the preparations, they noted. 

 

There was a rectangular patch of floor made of red bricks, built into the ground to create a court of sorts. Taiga had requested it when his chateau was first given to him. It had various purposes, one of such for occasions like these when he wanted to exercise with sports. A net had been set up in the middle; a green one that separated the court into two halves. White sand had been used to the draw lines that went in accordance with the rules.

 

Around the court at a safe distance stood chairs, sofas and tables with refreshments. Drinks, fruits and some light sweets to be eaten between matches. All of it had been positioned beneath a line of trees and shrubs to give a protective shade from the sun that was out bright and hot that day. 

 

“Where is he? I want to start now so I can win,” Daiki said with a bored tone whilst casually swinging his bat back and forth.    

 

Next to him Ryouta scoffed. 

 

“You are not going to win.  _ I  _ am. I do not want to brag but…”

 

The others gave him an unimpressed look. If there was something Ryouta liked to do, it was bragging.

 

“...I am a rather decent tennis player myself. Actually, I am talented in most sports. It seems like it just comes naturally to me.” 

 

Tetsuya rolled his eyes and opted for some water. Out of everyone, he was probably at the most disadvantage. Not so much in the question of experience -he’d played the game quite a few times before- but mainly because of his physique in relation to the others. Ryouta and Daiki were athletic and exercised regularly, Atsushi and Shintarou were the tallest ones in the group and Seijuurou...well, it was difficult to imagine him losing in anything he did. Whatever he lacked in the physical department he made up for with his brilliant mind and analytical skills. 

 

Tetsuya shook his head and pushed those thoughts aside. He could not let himself be discouraged. No, he had to be at his best when playing and such insecurities would only affect him negatively on the court. 

 

_ I can win this.  _

 

During his state of thought, things were beginning to happen around him. Daiki and Ryouta had entered a heated argument about which one of them Taiga found most attractive, Shintarou was scolding Atsushi for eating some meringues before the game, and Seijuurou muttered how unforgivable Taiga’s tardiness was...only to be corrected by Shintarou who claimed that it was still five minutes left. Of course, this only annoyed Seijuurou more. It had seemed nearly impossible, but the atmosphere had become even darker and more tense.

 

However, it only took one word from their beloved to get rid of it. As soon as Taiga made his presence known, walking down the three marble steps of the garden stairs, they all turned to him with the previous hostility forgotten. 

 

“Good morning,” he said with a bright smile that made their hearts flutter. Perhaps it looked more beautiful than usual because of his absence the whole morning. 

 

“Good morning…” they replied in unison, like a group of school boys, and didn’t take their eyes off him as he approached. 

 

He came to a halt before them and in his right hand he held a sheet of paper. 

 

“I hope you are all doing well.”

 

They nodded. 

 

“Good. Now, since we are an uneven number, I shall be sitting out while the six of you have your first games. After the first three matches have been played, I will face the winner of the first match and the winners of the other games will face each other. The first setup will be decided by drawing slips, the game ends when one player reaches twenty points*...oh and lastly, during the first game I will not be watching. To make it fair on my opponent, I shall run laps around the estate while they play. Questions?” 

 

There were none and so they proceeded by drawing slips. Each one had been dyed with a certain color representing the three matches. Red, blue and green. 

 

The first game would be played between Atsushi and Ryouta, second by Daiki and Shintarou and lastly Seijuurou would face Tetsuya in the third. 

 

“Well then,” Taiga said and turned to his two lovers that were to play first, “do your best, Atsushi and Ryouta. I look forward to play whichever one of you that wins.”

 

“It will be me,” Atsushi said with much confidence, sounding almost bored, and picked up a racket. Ryouta did the same and the two of them went out on the court. Shintarou had been given the task of being referee and took his place by the side of the court, sitting down on a wooden chair.

 

As the match started, Taiga left for his run but not without feeling reluctant. He would have loved to stay and watch.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a good game that went even for quite a while. Both Ryouta and Atsushi gave it their all and were obviously enjoying themselves; the others had also been watching with interest, analyzing their play styles for later reference as they might face one of them in the final round. 

In the end Atsushi won by 20-18. While it had indeed been a satisfying game, losing was still not pleasant and Ryouta was frustrated with himself for letting it happen. 

“Tsk..” he clicked his tongue when he saw the smirk on Daiki’s lips once he left the court. He hoped his rival would at least stay quiet. That did not seem to be the plan, but before Daiki could speak whatever infuriating words he wanted to, he was silenced by Taiga who had just returned. 

“Daiki, behave yourself,” he said along with a meaningful glance at his lover. 

“Tch...fine.”

The prince then went up to Ryouta and gave him a kiss to the cheek. 

“You did good. Will you sit with me and watch the next game?”

His lover nodded and with another sigh of disappointment leaned his forehead against one of the prince’s shoulder, successfully hiding his teary eyes from view. Taiga chuckled and ran his hand through the other’s blonde locks in a gesture of consolation. As he did so, he looked up at Atsushi who had gotten off the court as well. 

“Congratulations. I look forward to play against you.”

Atsushi nodded, looking pleased with himself and the praise received from the prince. He had taken the first step towards complete victory. 

“Mm. I’ll beat you too though…” he muttered and went to a table with the same meringues he had eaten from earlier. 

An excited grin spread on Taiga’s lips. 

“We’ll see about that.”

Taiga and Ryouta went to take a seat in one of the sofas beneath a tree. They grabbed some lemonade for themselves and settled into a comfortable position; Ryouta against the prince who held him around the shoulders with one arm. 

His lover was sulking, Taiga knew that, and tried to comfort him best he could with caresses, kisses and murmurs of encouragement. Meanwhile, the next match was about to begin; Daiki and Shintarou were facing each other and this time it was Seijuurou who took on the role as referee. 

“Aominecchi is going to win,” Ryouta muttered and snuggled closer to Taiga’s side. There was no doubt in the way he spoke; his remark sounded much like an obvious fact. Of course, if anyone was to ask the other Miracles, they would answer the same. Daiki was obviously the better player. 

Though, Taiga would not doubt any of his lovers. As someone who loved challenges and valued victory through hard work and determination, he could not share Ryouta’s certainty. 

“The match has not begun yet,” he countered to which his lover simply shrugged. 

“Well, Midorimacchi has less experience and stamina. Aomineechi does exercise almost every day.”

“Still, it is not yet decided. There is a possibility for Shintarou to win.”

Shintarou  _ didn’t  _ win. He lost with six points and it pleased Ryouta for two reasons. One, he had been right about the outcome. Two, it was nice to see someone else lose after his own defeat. 

“Told you so,” he purred teasingly into Taiga’s ear and chuckled at the disappointed grunt it earned him. The prince was not disappointed in Daiki’s victory per se, but rather that he was wrong and his blonde lover right. He ignored Ryouta’s taunt and instead addressed Shintarou who approached the tables for some water. 

“Well played, love. I will defeat him for you.”

His encouragement received little response, although Taiga did not mind. He knew that Shintarou was upset and just like the others, had little experience in losing, but he did catch the slight smile on his lover’s lips. When he thought on it, Taiga realized that Shintarou was the only one who had not expressed what he wanted for his prize. He'd have to ask him about that later. 

The next match began without delay and it would be the last one before Taiga joined. The winner of this game would face Daiki while Taiga was to play against Atsushi. 

Tetsuya and Seijuurou walked up on the court, ready to play. When the slips were drawn earlier Tetsuya had inwardly cursed his luck; his opponent was the last one he’d wanted to play against...along with Daiki perhaps. 

“Good luck to you, Tetsuya,” Seijuurou said with a slight smirk, hinting a smug satisfaction of someone who knew they’d already won. Anyone would be able to tell. No less his opponent, who, upon seeing the look frowned and was now even more determined to win. Tetsuya nodded and returned the words, but they held little sincerity. 

They played their match with equal determination and passion, both entirely focused on Taiga as their prize but also they joy of victory. It was a good game and Tetsuya did better than anyone had expected -everyone except Taiga of course who’d believed in him from the start- but in the end it was not enough. Perhaps against Shintarou or Ryouta, but not against Seijuurou. 

It had now been decided; while Taiga was to face Atsushi, Seijuurou would play against Daiki in the next round. 

“My turn now,” Taiga said and gave Ryouta a kiss. His lover sighed once their lips parted from each other and made sure to make his displeasure known with one of his infamous pouts. He was so comfortable in the prince’s arms and would have liked to remain there a bit longer. After all, he would not be getting his desired prize. 

Of course, Taiga found his reluctance adorable and had expected nothing else from him. The prince placed a gentle hand on one of Ryouta’s cheeks, caressing it, and urged his compliance. 

“Ryouta, let me go now,” he turned towards the court where his opponent was waiting, “look, Atsushi is becoming impatient.”

“Fine…”

Ryouta distanced himself and settled into a new comfortable position on the other side of the sofa. There would at least be a little bit of comfort to see his darling prince beat that giant oaf. Next to the sofa sat Daiki and Seijuurou on a chair each; there was a certain atmosphere between them and it did not go unnoticed by Ryouta. He glanced at them through the corner of his eyes and smirked to himself. Theirs would be an exciting match to witness. 

On the court the tension was also high. Though Taiga’s excitement was brighter than the others. Second to sex, competing with strong and worthy opponents was the best thing he knew. Atsushi was tall, had long limbs and great reflexes; he wouldn’t be so easily beaten. 

However…

“I’ll win,” he said with much confidence. 

Atsushi narrowed his eyes. When he spoke up he did not reply to the remark, but rather brought up another matter. 

“I know what I want if I win.”

Curiosity sparked in Taiga’s eyes. He took a step closer towards the net. 

“Oh? Then do tell.”

“I want you to be my dining table for a week. For every meal...and snack.”

“You have five snacks a day.”

“Yes.”

The prince could not help but let out a hearty laugh.

“Very well.  _ If  _ you win.”

Just like the other matches, this one was intense and in full go from the start. From the first swing of the racket, the first bounce of the ball and to the very last there was no letting up from either parts. The others watched with much interest and excitement; not even Shintarou was able to hide it. It was clear, though, that the true star of the match was Taiga. He was magnificent,  _ beautiful _ on the court, to the Miracles. No less to Atsushi who was playing. The way Taiga moved, the big smile of excitement that never left his lips and the way his red eyes glittered…

A better sight than that would be near impossible to find.  

Daiki fidgeted in his seat. The match was making him excited and eager; he itched to play against Taiga whom he thought more likely to win this match. He  _ had  _ to win. 

The ball went out of bounds on Taiga’s side, giving Atsushi a point. They decided then on a short pause to catch their breath. 

Taiga chuckled and put his racket down. Then he pushed his hair out of his sweaty forehead and gave his lover a genuine smile. 

“Good one, Atsushi. You got me there.”

Atsushi almost missed the praise he was given, his violet eyes focused on Taiga’s face and pushed-back hair. The look suited him well. But he shook his head to clear his thoughts; he couldn’t be distracted now, the match was too intense for that and the smallest of slip-ups would be enough for it to be over and lost. 

Soon the game resumed and kept the same intensity and tempo as before. This time there was a difference in advantage, however, as Taiga seemed even faster. Atsushi’s score before the pause had caused him to lose his lead, which only served to excite him and now he was determined to get that point back. And that determination became very much apparent to those who looked. 

Daiki’s grin widened. 

“Murasakibara won’t score again,” he muttered to no one in particular. 

Ryouta who sat next to him heard and looked at him in question with one of his fine brows lifting the slightest bit. He didn’t say anything though and turned back to the court. 

Daiki had not noticed. 

_ ‘When he gets like that, he’s unstoppable,’  _ he thought to himself, knowing what state Taiga was currently in and was very familiar with it himself. He had experienced it many times while competing with the prince and there was nothing else like it; except sex. 

His prediction was correct. Taiga won the match with quite a lead in the end. He was not surprised at his lover’s reaction afterwards; Atsushi did not play sports or participate in such activities as often due to his work in the palace, but he was quite a sore loser. 

He dropped his racket rather forcefully, eyes narrowed and teeth clenched. 

“Tsk…”

He kicked at the ground once, twice and was about to do it a third time when a gentle hand landed on his head. He looked up and was met by Taiga’s soft expression. 

“Don’t do that, love. You should be proud of yourself; you played wonderfully.”

“Tch...but I still lost.”

Taiga’s smile widened into a sultry smirk. He leaned up, rising himself on his tiptoes to reach Atsushi’s ear. 

“I’ll be your table whenever you like.”

He did not wait for a response, secretly enjoying the startled expression on his love’s face and the faint blush on his cheeks. He gave Atsushi’s cheek a kiss before turning around to leave the court. 

As he approached the tables of refreshments, he took hold of his shirt and slowly pulled it off himself. His torso glistened with sweat in the sun and once again all of the Miracles’ eyes were on him. They were captivated and Taiga himself knew it. He could not help the smug look that such knowledge brought to his face, though with his back turned against them, his lovers didn’t spot it. He decided to make a show of it, moving in a way that would put his body in the most flattering and advantageous light. When he reached for a glass of lemonade the muscles of his arms and back flexed and tightened deliciously; it was a delightful sight to behold. 

He turned around, put his lips against the rim of his glass and tilted his head back as he took several large gulps. With this new angle of his head, his throat was bared and exposed and when he drank his adams apple bobbed. When the glass was empty he looked at his lovers and rejoiced in their lost yet intense expressions. 

Smirk still in place, he approached them and took a seat in the sofa he’d shared with Ryouta before. When no one said anything he spoke up with a pointed look at two of his lovers. 

“Daiki, Seijuurou, the court is waiting for you. Good luck and play well for me.”

It was Seijuurou who snapped out of it first. With an indifferent scoff he gave Taiga a confident look. 

“That goes without saying. I assure you I am quite determined.”

With that he made his way to the court with much dignity in his posture. Daiki soon followed after giving Taiga one last look of longing before his expression turned into a confident one. 

Ryouta was delighted to have the prince back by his side on the sofa and was quick to reclaim his previous position in his arms. He let his hands trail over Taiga’s bare chest approvingly, eyes hooded. 

“You played beautifully,” he murmured and strained his neck to give a peck to Taiga’s lips. The prince was about to give a reply when someone suddenly appeared next to him on the other side. He looked in said direction and was greeted by Tetsuya who put his arms around his shoulders, clinging to him, and pulled him out of Ryouta’s grip. The latter made a loud protest and closed the little distance that had been created between him and his beloved. 

Taiga was now seated between Ryouta and Tetsuya, both of them determined to have as much of him to themselves as possible. 

“Don’t keep him all to yourself, Kise-kun.”

“I sat with him first!”

“You sat with him before, during my match with Akashi-kun..”

Taiga sighed. 

“Stop it both of you. If you cannot share then I will go and sit with Shintarou over there.”

Both of them stilled, albeit reluctantly and let themselves be taken around the shoulders by one of Taiga’s arms. Ryouta snuggled into his side while Tetsuya on the other rested his chin on Taiga’s shoulder and opted for kissing his neck. 

Taiga gladly received the attention but his main focus was on the match that was already in full swing. This would probably be the best and most exciting game yet.

 

* * *

 

 

He was right. Oh what a match it was. One could almost think that there was a war going on by seeing the way Daiki and Seijuurou played against each other.

“Don’t think you can win, Akashi!” Daiki shouted and swung his racket with much force which created a loud pop when it collided with the ball. Said object flew across the court with much speed and momentum but Seijuurou managed to catch and return it. 

Seijuurou did not return the taunt. He was too focused and figured that talking would only serve as a distraction. Besides, he knew that Daiki was trying to make him lose his composure and he would be foolish to fall for it.

They were even up to the second last point, now standing at 19-19. And for a while now they’d fought for the final score. 

But the victory came suddenly. Towards the end Daiki entered that very same state that Taiga had in his match against Atsushi. He’d named it the Zone just to have something to call it by. And it made him into an absolute beast; even Seijuurou could not hide his surprise and when the ball came towards him like a lightning bolt, he was too slow to react and it went out of bounds...and thus ending the game. 

Needless to say, Daiki was ecstatic. 

“Yesss!” He cheered and held his arms up with the joy of his victory. 

Seijuurou was stunned for a moment but soon calmed himself. It was perhaps not so surprising that he lost considering Daiki’s frequent exercising and athletic build. He was by no means pleased by these results and the loss of Taiga as his prize, but he would accept his defeat with dignity. So he held his hand out to Daiki and thanked him for a good game. 

Daiki was surprised at first and whatever cocky remark he had been about to make vanished from his mind and instead he returned the gesture.  

When Seijuurou left the court and made his way to the tables for some water, Taiga stood from his seat much to the displeasure of his two lovers next to him. He walked up to Seijuurou and flashed him an excited grin. 

“I want to play against you. Not now, obviously, or tomorrow...but when we get back to the palace.”

Seijuurou smiled and could not help but chuckle at the innocent, childish eagerness that was so evident both in the request itself and in Taiga’s expression. 

“Of course. Whenever you want, my dear.”

An arm suddenly draped itself around Taiga’s shoulders from behind. 

“Taiga~” Daiki drawled into his ear, “aren’t you going to praise me too?”

The prince turned to face his lover with a smirk. 

“Not yet. Maybe if you win.”

“Maybe? You praised everyone else!”

Taiga relished in his lover’s displeasure. He teasingly tapped Daiki on the nose and let his smirk widen on his lips. 

“Yes I did. But they are not as spoiled as you so I can indulge them.”

“Are you implying that  _ I’m  _ spoiled?”

“Indeed I am. I believe I told you so yesterday as well.”

Daiki scoffed and removed himself from the prince. 

“It doesn’t matter. When I win I’ll have you spoil me as much as I want.”

And he wanted it  _ now.  _

“So what are we waiting for? Let’s get on with it,” he said and motioned towards the court with impatience. 

Taiga sighed, shaking his head although not without a hint of a smile. He did like Daiki’s determination and he himself would not mind playing right away. However, it wasn’t how he wanted his last match to go. 

“No, you have to rest for a little while first.”

Quirking a quizzical brow Daiki tilted his head to the side. 

“Hah? Why is that even necessary?”

“I will not play you until you have regained some energy. And look at you, you are sweaty and out of breath. It wouldn’t be fair seeing as I’m rested from my own game.”

This was not appreciated by Daiki. 

“Don’t you think I can handle it? I’m not that weak!”

“I know you aren’t,” this time there was some annoyance to be heard in Taiga’s tone, “but I don’t want to play against you when you are not at your best…”

He then smirked and as an afterthought added, ”...or perhaps you want something to blame when you lose. Is that it?”

He’d known from the start what sort of reaction he would get. Like with all his lovers, Taiga knew just which buttons to press and in this case, these kinds of taunts were always just enough to make Daiki do as Taiga wanted, whether consciously or not.

 

He resisted the urge to smile wider when his lover’s face twisted into one of surprise before slowly darkening as the words were being processes. Daiki clicked his tongue and went to take a seat, crossing his arms when he landed heavily in one of the chair. His narrowed eyes gave Taiga a disgruntled look, resembling a child who had, reluctantly, agreed to eat its vegetables. It was rather adorable, in the prince’s opinion.

 

While too stubborn to admit it, Daiki soon found himself agreeing that resting for a moment was something he needed. And there was no denying that Taiga’s words held some valid points. Daiki wanted their match to be fair too and knew that he had to be at his best in order to make it as exciting and satisfying as possible. He made himself comfortable, drank some lemonade and helped himself to some fruits. Atsushi who sat next to him had already emptied several plates of sweets; there were meringue crumbs of white and pink around his mouth that he seemed happily unaware of and reached for a bowl of strawberries. Daiki rolled his eyes.

After taking another sip of his drink he made a lazy sweep over the area. Ryouta was helping himself to some grapes on the sofa that he now laid splayed out on, Seijuurou was engaging in a conversation with Shintarou and Tetsuya…

Tetsuya was nowhere to be seen. And neither was Taiga. 

Noticing this, Daiki straightened in his seat and searched for the two men, brows furrowing when he couldn’t spot them anywhere. 

“Where did Taiga go?” He asked out loud so that the others could hear. 

Ryouta looked around himself and just like Daiki, took upon himself a confused expression. He sat up and turned towards one of the lush trees, pointing towards it. 

“He was talking with Tetsuya under that tree before…”

Where had they gone?

Seijuurou, who had observed the little spectacle, shook his head with a sigh. Though his lips did twitch into a small smile as he found the two men’s behavior and obliviousness amusing. He could guess what Tetsuya and the prince were doing and he’d seen them leave a little while ago. Next to him, Shintarou also sighed but was not quite as amused. 

About ten minutes later, Taiga and his lover returned. They came from the garden and what kind of activities that they’d been engaged in became clear; their hair was disheveled and dotted with green leaves, lips red and slightly bruised and Tetsuya looked satisfied with his lips turned into a smile, eyes hooded and cheeks pink. 

 

“Tch,” Daiki said with his eyes narrowed as Taiga took a seat close to him, “I thought we were resting.”

His jealousy was so very obvious. 

Taiga looked at him with a coy smile. 

“Well, I did say that I wanted a fair match. I have rested much longer than you so I thought I should get some exercise done...and Tetsuya was willing to help me.”

“ _ Exercise... _ huh?” Daiki questioned with his frown darkening. 

Taiga nodded, feigning ignorance of his lover’s doubt and displeasure, “it was quite refreshing.”

Next to them, Tatsuya nodded and made his agreement known. 

“Very refreshing indeed. I did get my fair share of exercise myself. It was nearly as intense as my game with Akashi-kun.”

At this Daiki grit his teeth. 

_ ‘He’s taunting me, that bastard!’  _

There were few who knew this side of Tetsuya. To the masses he might seem to be a polite, quiet and well-mannered man. And while that may be true, he also did possess some other traits that were much different. Some of his character was similar to Seijuurou in a way; sly, manipulative and opportunistic.

“Tch, just wait, Tetsu. When I win against Taiga you won’t be laughing anymore.”

 

_ 'I'll make him scrub the floors.' _

Taiga took that opportunity to speak up. 

“Speaking of which, shall we begin, Daiki? I am ready to play against you now.”

The words had barely just left his mouth when Daiki stood from his chair and grabbed his racket. He was  _ more  _ than ready to proceed. 

 

“Yes. Let’s begin.”   


 

* * *

 

 

They entered the Zone from the start; from the moment the match began the two of them lost themselves completely and only had eyes for each other, not registering anything else that might be happening around them. They were both very familiar with this state but each time was just as exhilarating as the first. 

“Amazing,” Tetsuya mumbled, impressed though even if he’d seen the two of them in the Zone before. Daiki may be his rival, but that did not mean he didn’t admire him. 

The others were also watching. It would be difficult not to. 

Seijuurou watched with a new formed interest. It was not simply the match itself that caught his attention to such an extent -even if was exciting- but rather the state that Taiga and Daiki appeared to be in. Unlike Tetsuya and Ryouta, he hadn’t been around much during the times when they competed against each other; which was usually during daytime and due to Seijuurou’s job he was often busy with meetings or traveling.

Taiga had been same way against Atsushi and now along with Daiki. Sure, his current occupation might have taken up much of his time for the past few years and made him rusty in the athletic department, but…

_ ‘It would be possible to achieve that state.’ _

 

Yes, he was confident he could do it. 

What brought this sudden interest and desire for it would perhaps be difficult for anyone to guess as Seijuurou was not one to be expressive of his emotions and thoughts. However, the loss against Daiki still stung and he was feeling a certain amount of envy. Apparently he wasn’t able to hide it as well as he thought because Shintarou had noticed. The latter rolled his eyes -albeit discreetly- at Seijuurou’s immaturity. 

Daiki and Taiga were even during the whole match. Though they’d had several stalemates where none of the scored. Towards the end, the score 19-19, they were both exhausted and no longer in the Zone. It took all they had to continue; aching muscles and limbs, sweat itching on their skin and sliding down their brows and their vision turning blurry. 

“Please win, Taiga! I don’t want to be Aominecchi’s servant!” Ryouta shouted, now standing up and shaking with excitement. 

The other lovers tensed at the reminder of what would happen should the prince lose. On the other hand, if Taiga won…

Shintarou in particular shuddered. 

  
  


Daiki had ignored Ryouta’s cheers. He didn’t take his eyes off Taiga for a second, searching for any weakness or chance of a slip up that might show in his body language. He knew that Taiga was exhausted, even more than Daiki himself, and wouldn’t be able to last much longer. While Taiga’s stamina and endurance was admirable, there was no denying that his position as a diplomat gave him less time to exercise. Daiki grinned, reveling in the prince’s exhaustion and when he saw a tremble in his legs he decided to strike. 

_ ‘I’m going to win.’ _

In one swift movement with excellent precision, he swung the racket and hit the ball with a loud thump. All of this had happened just after Ryouta’s shout and just like Daiki, Taiga had heard him. And he took the cheer more to heart than his opponent.  Once the words were processed, and the fact that Ryouta was cheering him on, his determination soared. He didn't want to lose. No matter what, he  _ wouldn’t  _ lose! He pushed himself, ignoring the trembling in his limbs and the ache in his chest; with new found strength he swung his arm and managed to return the ball just in time. The ball soared over the net and in his surprise, the ball to quick for him to register, Daiki missed it and thus losing the match.

When it became clear that Taiga was the winner, he gave out a roar of victory. He dropped his racket and raised his arms. 

“Yes!” He cheered again and was hugged from behind by Ryouta and Tetsuya who both reveled in the result. Seijuurou and Shintarou were happy as well, but did not rush out on the court. 

Daiki was slower on realizing what had just transpired but once he did he was, unsurprisingly, not pleased. He had just been about to win! How could Taiga have countered? Throwing his racket to the ground he stomped his way up to Taiga who was leaning against Ryouta as he was too tired to stand up by himself. 

“What the hell was that?” Daiki demanded once in front of him. He was angry, his teeth clenched and hands balled into fists. He had really thought that he would be the winner. 

Taiga liked it; he knew how poorly Daiki responded to loss. He smirked and with a gentle hand pushed at Ryouta to let him go. Then he took a long step towards Daiki so that they stood very close. 

“Well, “ he began and met his lover’s narrowed eyes, “it seems that you lost, my love. Does that answer your question?”

Daiki’s frown fell deeper and was about to protest when one of the prince’s hands placed itself on his bare chest. Whatever he was about to say died on his tongue and when he looked down he remembered the fact that the two of them were shirtless. 

“Thank you for an amazing game. You played _so_ well,” Taiga purred and with his other hand took hold of Daiki’s chin. He brought him closer and added against his lip, “I shall give you a consolation prize.”

And then he closed the gap with a kiss. 

Daiki hummed approvingly against the prince’s lips and he could not resist the temptation of touching that bare skin. Neither could Taiga and so they began to feel each other, their eager hands everywhere and with it, their kiss became more intense. It wasn’t until someone cleared their throat behind them that they parted. Taiga turned around and was met by his other lovers standing there with impatience evident on their faces. 

“Congratulations, Taiga,” Seijuurou said and smiled. Said smile was returned by Taiga who leaned back on Daiki and let himself be embraced from behind. 

“Thank you.”

“Indeed it was a spectacular match,” Shintarou added. Next to him Atsushi chewed on a pear  but grunted his agreement. 

Taiga met their eyes and his smile widened. His head was tilted to give Daiki better access to his neck that he had begun to kiss. It seemed almost as if he had forgotten his defeat. 

“Thank you, I honestly did not think I would win there for a moment. But now that I have…” his smile turned coy, “...I look forward to my prize tomorrow.”   
  


Daiki stopped kissing his neck and sighed. Though, along with Ryouta and Atsushi, he was not so against it. It was more the fact that he’d lost the match itself and with it, not able to have Taiga to himself, that bothered him. The others did not share the same calm when they were reminded, however. 

“Yes…” Seijuurou muttered in a manner of defeat “...delightful.”

Taiga could help but feel quite pleased with Seijuurou’s dissatisfaction. 

“I shall go and wash myself,” he said, “and then I believe I will get some rest by myself. I will see you all at dinnertime.”

He left Daiki’s arm and was about to leave the garden and his lovers but when he reached the small garden stair he turned to them as he remembered something. 

“Tetsuya, Shintarou, the two of you will share my bed tonight.”

Then he left,  _very_ happy with the day so far. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - Playing to 20 points. I do not know the real rules for tennis, but they are only playing until 20 scores between themselves to make it quicker and easier. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Next chapter will be about GOM walking around naked since Taiga won.


	15. Vacation (part 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter filled with more nonsense. 
> 
> Last part of the vacation, and i think it is time to begin to wrap this one up. It was only meant as a fun little side project, an experiment and attempt at GOMxKagami so there really aren't any grand plans. 
> 
> Ty for the support <3

 

 

It was Taiga who woke first the next morning. The moment his eyes blinked open and the remembrance of yesterday’s events returned to him, a wide smile stretched on his lips. He was giddy and filled with anticipation like that of an excited child. But he could not help it; he very much looked forward to today.

 

Shintarou and Tetsuya lay sleeping on either side of him, the prior wearing a loose nightshirt of pale green and the latter naked beneath the thin sheet that had slipped down to his hips during the night. 

 

Smiling wider, the prince sat up in the bed and after a short contemplation he decided to tend to Shintarou first. Carefully he crawled the short distance between them and leaned over his sleeping lover who’s back was turned against him. His red eyes fell hooded as they trailed down the body beneath him; Shintarou’s nightshirt was thin and the collar a deep v-neck which gave good view of his torso. Taiga could not help but touch. He placed a gentle hand on Shintarou’s shoulder and caressed his way downwards; over his lover’s side, waist, hip and thigh before moving back up, slipping in beneath the v-neck collar to get a feel of the chest beneath. Shintarou had begun to stir, muttering and sighing as he moved; these sounds suddenly changed into a gasp when the pad of Taiga’s index fingers rubbed at one of his nipples. With his green eyes snapping wide open he was about to turn around but stilled when Taiga leaned closer to whisper in his ear. 

 

“Good morning, love.”

 

Shintarou immediately sat up and gave the prince a glare that was considerably less harsh than he intended due to his tired eyes and tousled hair. 

 

“What are you doing?” He demanded and pulled the hem of his nightshirt further down his thighs for cover against those roving eyes. Of course, such an action only amused the prince. 

 

“Waking you up, of course,” Taiga replied and swooped in for a kiss. 

 

Shintarou did not refuse the gesture and allowed - secretly welcoming - the touching of their lips. When they parted he muttered with a light dusting of a blush on his cheeks, “w-well, good morning then…”

 

Taiga smiled at him one last time before turning to the other side with the intention of waking his other lover up. However, when he did so he was met by a pair of big, blue eyes already open and wide awake. 

 

“Good morning, Taiga,” Tetsuya said before the prince could and scooted closer to him. His arms lifted and looped around Taiga’s neck. And again Taiga was not given the time to speak; just as he made another attempt to open his mouth Tetsuya silenced him with a kiss. 

 

Surprised at first, Taiga grunted against his lover’s lips but soon relaxed and lost himself into it. His eyes fell closed and he took Tetsuya into his arms. Theirs was longer and more intense than the kiss Taiga had shared with Shintarou and he could be heard muttering his disapproval behind them. Of course, they did not pay it any mind. 

 

When they parted the two of them were a bit out of breath and flushed. 

 

“Good morning to you too,” Taiga then said, finally able to return the greeting, and playfully rubbed their noses together. 

 

Shintarou had gotten off the bed and was now washing his face in the basin standing on top a small table. Taiga glanced at him from the bed and smirked. 

 

“Shintarou, why are you still dressed?” He asked with an obvious hint of smug satisfaction. He could see his lover stiffen and pause his movements midway. His expression remained unseen however, as Shintarou had his back turned against him. A silence followed and it seemed like the prince’s lover was attempting to stall. But Taiga would have none of that. 

 

“Shintarou~”

 

“Midorima-kun,” Tetsuya piped in, still clinging to Taiga while giving Shintarou a serious look. 

 

With the release of a sigh, Shintarou’s shoulders slumped and his hands balled into fists on top of the table. After putting on his glasses he turned around with an expression of displeasure. 

 

“I know...”

 

He could see the expectant look on the prince’s face; an expression that did not need to be accompanied with words to make him understand its meaning. So, reluctantly he took hold of the hem of his shirt and pulled it up. Bit by bit his body became exposed until the shirt was pulled over his head and dropped to the floor. Now completely bare for the other two to see, he averted his eyes to the side with a blush of embarrassment on his face. Had it only been Taiga there with him, he would not have minded it as much. But now Tetsuya was also present and amongst all of the Miracles, it was Shintaoru who partook the least in the nightly activities where Taiga would have several of them in bed at once. He prefered to be alone with him as he deemed such intimacy a private matter. He was not used to the others seeing him like this.

 

How would he manage a whole day of it, he wondered. 

 

With a hum of approval Taiga stood from the bed and let the sheet slip off his hips. Now he was just as naked as his embarrassed lover. With his sultry smirk still in place, though his eyes holding a softer gleam, he approached Shintarou until he stood close to him. 

 

The blush was darker, he noted, and no doubt was it due to the sight of the prince’s own nakedness. 

 

“No need to be so embarrassed,” Taiga cooed and lifted a hand to caress one of his lover’s reddened cheeks in a gesture of comfort, “I am quite used to your body by now and it is a shame to hide it. You are beautiful like this.”

 

While the words certainly flattered him, Shintarou’s eyes narrowed behind the lenses of his glasses. 

 

“I am not troubled by standing like this in front of you. It is, however, the others that I am concerned about. They are not my lovers and therefore have no business seeing me like this.”

 

“I know,” Taiga said, “but they will be in the same position as you. In this situation you are all equally vulnerable and exposed.”

 

Then his smile turned sly. 

 

“Besides, this is what we agreed on. As the winner, I have the right to my prize. You would not go back on your word, would you?

 

Gritting his teeth Shintarou slowly shook his head. 

 

“No…”

 

“Good. Then let us go and have some breakfast.”

 

With that, Taiga went to dress himself in a loose white shirt and black pants. While his lovers were to be naked, Taiga could spend the day wearing clothes if he so wished. With this in mind, it was then not so strange that he sensed Shintarou’s glare on him from behind.

 

* * *

 

 

Breakfast had been prepared and set out on the table but no servants were present. After their early morning tasks they had left the chateau just like the day before. This was understandable since Taiga did not want them ogling  _ his  _ beautiful lovers in their nakedness. Only he had that privilege. 

When Taiga walked into the dining room with Shintarou and Tetsuya behind him, Atsushi was already there munching on some biscuits. He had not forgotten the bet and sat naked in his seat. The servants had been instructed to place towels on each chair. 

“Good morning Atsushi,” Taiga greeted him and kissed his cheek before taking his usual seat by the head of the table. Atsushi replied with a grunt, his mouth too full to allow any comprehensible uttering of words. 

Shintarou and Tetsuya each took a seat and poured themselves something to drink. Taiga decided to wait for the rest to arrive before eating. 

And soon enough, voices could be heard in the faint distance that became louder by the second. A heated discussion, it seemed, by Daiki and Ryouta who were speaking with loud and intense voices. They walked in, glaring at each other and throwing insults and seemed not to care for their nakedness. Though that was to be expected. 

Ryouta was the first between them to see Taiga; when he did he ran up to him and threw his arms around the prince’s neck. 

“Taiga, Aominecchi is being rude again!” He whined and leaned in to nuzzle Taiga’s neck. He did not seem as upset about the matter as he tried to appear. 

Daiki stomped his way through the room with a scowl, eyes still narrowed and directed at Ryouta. 

“Tsk...it is you who doesn't know your place, Kise!”

Taiga sighed...though he did let his eyes rove over Daiki’s body in one lazy sweep. 

_ Such a nice view.  _

“What is this about then?” he asked and after only a brief moment of silence, before anyone could answer, he added, “or do I even want to know?”

Knowing those two, it was surely something childish and of little importance. 

“Well…” Ryouta began and surprisingly enough blushed. His arms were still around Taiga’s neck and he’d settled himself in his lap, sitting sideways. 

“...we ran into each other upstairs on our way down and got ourselves into a... _ discussion _ -”

“We were talking about who has the better dick,” Daiki interrupted him and crossed his arms with a manner of nonchalance. 

Shintarou choked on his tea and began coughing, eyes wide and hands clutching the white table cloth desperately with one hand. Tetsuya was not as taken aback and simply sighed along with a disapproving shake of his head. 

“You know,” Daiki continued, “size, shape, performance, past bed partners as witnesses and their experience with it-”

Ryouta spoke up to interrupt him. 

“And I told him that mine is better proportional!”

“And  _ I  _ know how to use it better. I’ve made Taiga scream louder than you ever could. Also, mine is bigger.”

“See? Rude! I can  _ use  _ my own  just fine!”

Atsushi who had so far been quiet spoke up between his bites, “if it’s about size then I win.” There was nothing arrogant or smug in the way he spoke; it was only a truthful, sincere observation spoken with indifference. When he had said his part he averted his attention to the pastry on his plate.  

Everyone looked at him, surprised that he would even take part of this discussion. 

“Taiga,” Ryouta then said and looked the prince in the eyes with a hopeful gleam in his own. 

“I’ve made you scream, haven’t I? Just as loud as Aominecchi?”

Taiga glanced at his two other lovers and noticed their discomfort. 

“This is hardly the place for such talk,” he said. 

As amusing as he found the situation to be, it was not appropriate to speak of such things by the breakfast table. So he put an end to the ridiculous argument by urging the two of them to sit. 

“If you wish to continue your  _ discussion  _ you can do it afterwards. And if you need me to step in I will. But for now, behave yourselves.”

They took a seat on either side of Taiga, opposite each other. The prince knew that as much as they argued, the two of them got along fairly well and would soon make up. 

_ ‘If not, then I will make them.’ _

It was then that Seijuurou came into the room. No doubt had he heard some of the argument and did not look amused. However, the true reason behind his strained expression was no doubt due to the agreement of Taiga’s victory. When he walked he did so with his head held high, eyes ahead of himself and posture straight. He tried to seem unaffected, but his discomfort was rather obvious. 

“Good morning, love,” Taiga said and bit his lower lip to stop himself from smiling. He loved to see his proud, confident lover like this. Of course, Seijuurou noticed and for a moment his eyes stayed on the prince and narrowed. 

“Good morning…” he muttered and took a seat at the other end of the table. He didn’t look away from Taiga, his mind conjuring up ways to take his revenge at a later time. Dark,  _ delicious  _ ways of revenge. 

“Well,” Taiga then began, “now that we are all here, shall we eat?”

 

* * *

 

 

Shintarou stayed indoors after breakfast and would likely be there for quite some time.  Hiding, Daiki had called it. They were not allowed to hide away in their rooms, so Shintarou opted for some reading in the library. If Taiga wished to see him he knew where to find him. 

The others were outside. Seijuurou and Tetsuya were using the lake to cover their bodies under the pretense of taking a swim. Atsushi was sprawled out on a blanket in the grass while eating berries out of a bowl. And lastly, Ryouta and Daiki were sparring with wooden swords in their complete nudity. 

Taiga was certainly enjoying that view. Of course, he had been watching all of his lovers the whole morning and was so pleased with himself for having won such a delicious prize. To be surrounded by beautiful, naked men was truly delightful. And the smug, slightly sadistic part of him enjoyed the discomfort and embarrassment that was so evident in some of his lovers. Specifically, Shintarou and Seijuurou.      

He had to struggle to keep his amusement hidden; whether it were smiles, words, the urge to laugh or the look in his eyes. He had to mind all those things carefully. Though it was quite difficult and throughout the day he failed several times. When Seijuurou had passed him once, still intent on keeping his head high and proud despite his discomfort, Taiga couldn't stop the snort that had been lying in waiting. This had earned him a sideways glare from his passing lover’s yellow eye; a look that promised punishment later. And naturally Taiga found himself excited by it.

 

_ "You should have played better then," _  he'd told Seijuurou to add fuel to the fire, which of course had not been appreciated. 

“Ow!” 

Taiga’s attention was redirected to Ryouta and Daiki that were still sparring. The former had dropped his sword and was now rubbing his right upper arm where he’d been struck. There would most likely be a bruise soon enough, which did not sit well with Ryouta. 

_ ‘My beautiful skin!’  _ He thought appallingly to himself and glared up at the other man. 

“Aominecchi, you are too aggressive!” 

Daiki threw his head back and barked out a laugh. 

“Hah! It’s you who’s slow! And weak.”

“What? I was doing good until you started to cheat!”

“You can’t cheat in a sword fight!”

With a sharp turn Ryouta left Daiki behind and ran up to where Taiga stood beneath a tree. 

“Taiga! Aominecchi is-”

“Yes, I saw it Ryouta,” Taiga said and chuckled at the way his lover clung to him like a child in need of comfort. He hid his amusement and tilted Ryouta’s chin up to give him a scolding look. 

“This is the second time the two of you have quarreled today and it is still not even noon.”

“Hmph. It was his fault. Though I suppose one cannot expect much else from a criminal.”

Taiga sighed. 

“Now that is not fair, Ryouta.”

Daiki had observed them from where he stood, eyes narrowed the whole time. He did not like it; no doubt was Ryouta making things up and he could not tolerate it. He began to approach with determined strides. 

“Oi, what are you telling him, Kise?”

Ryouta turned to look at him, his arms around Taiga still, and scoffed. 

“The truth of course. There will be an ugly bruise on my arm now, on my beautiful skin. You barbarian.”

“What? Taiga, did you not see what  _ he  _ did? He aimed for my face! The difference is that I am good enough to dodge so he had it coming!”

“I am a natural talent! You-”

“Enough!” Taiga snapped and took a step away from Ryouta. He gave his two lovers a strict look and asked them to follow him up to the sofa placed beneath a tree. When they reached it he sat down while the others were told to stand next to each other. 

“I told myself that if the two of you did not make up with each other I would make you. And now I shall.”

“...”

“Kiss.”

They reacted at the same time and exclaimed in perfect sync. 

“What!?”

“You heard me. Kiss each other.”

Daiki and Ryouta glanced at each other, then back at Taiga. 

“But-” the latter began to protest but was silenced with the stern glare he was given by the prince. With a sigh of resignation he turned to Daiki with a look of annoyance. 

It was not like the two of them hadn’t kissed before. Taiga had preferences when it came to dividing his lovers into certain groups for threesomes. Ryouta and Daiki was one of said group; they worked well together and got along fairly well. Ryouta also found his rival to be quite attractive. However, he was still mad at the other and didn’t like to be forced to kiss him in a situation like this. In the bedroom it was fine and he did not mind it if it pleased Taiga. But he was currently not in the mood for it. 

It was Daiki who moved first. He leaned forward and kissed Ryouta on the lips. A quick peck, which, of course was not what the prince had had in mind. 

“Not like that. Slowly. And you must put some effort into it as well, Ryouta, or you will stand here the whole day.”

“Fine…” 

Ryouta did not wait, eager to get it over with so he might have some time with Taiga afterwards. He took hold of Daiki’s shoulders and pulled him in for another kiss. He did not mind it too much, he soon came to admit to himself. His anger was fading and he relaxed into Daiki’s arms that had taken him around the waist. It certainly helped that his rival was attractive, not to mention a very formidable kisser. 

Their lips moved against each other, slowly just as instructed and soon they parted for their tongues to taste each other. Ryouta felt himself moan into the kiss, eyes falling closed for a moment. 

“Good,” Taiga urged, now a little out of breath, “now touch each other.”

This time there was no argument. Whilst in the midst of their kiss -several kisses at this point- they put their hands on each other; Daiki taking hold of Ryouta’s behind and squeezing, while the latter caressed his way over Daiki’s chest. Ryouta purred against his rival’s lips and pressed closer, their groins nearly touching but not quite. 

They would have continued had it not been for the sudden groan that came from neither of them. With their lips retreating they turned to the sofa to see a very aroused Taiga. His cheeks were flushed, eyes hooded and there was an evident bulge in his pants that was being caressed by one of his hands. 

“Don’t stop,” the prince urged with a raspy voice that no longer held much of its prior authority. It had turned pleading and desperate. 

Daiki grinned. Without taking his eyes off Taiga, he leaned in to purr into Ryouta’s ear.

“Oi, Kise, let’s give him a real show.”

 

* * *

 

 

“It is rather noisy up there,” Tetsuya pointed out and paused in his lazy swim. Planting his feet into the sand on the bottom, he arched his neck and squinted to get a glimpse of Taiga and the others. Though he did not see much due to the distance and the trees’ shadows that had grown bigger with the sun’s movement. 

Next to him Seijuurou scoffed. 

“As always. You can hardly expect anything else from Ryouta and Daiki when they interact.”

Like that morning when they’d had their silly argument. Sometimes, or quite often actually, Seijuurou could not understand what Taiga could possibly see in those fools. Apart from their appearance, of course. Though Ryouta was better company in his opinion and could be cultivated if he so chose. 

“I think I will go and see for myself,” Tetsuya said and began to make his way out of the water. Once he was waist-deep he turned back to Seijuurou in question. 

“Are you staying here?”

“No, I think I shall go inside.”

His mismatched eyes narrowed when he received a sly look from the other. 

“I did not take you for coward, Akashi-kun.”

“Excuse me?”

“Well, Midorima-kun has spent the day in the chateau so far because the rest of us are outside. If he is alone then no one will be able to see him in the current state we all find ourselves in. Like Aomine-kun said, he is hiding.”   
  


“Nonsense. I am not going inside to hide, Tetsuya. I merely think it unwise to expose all one’s skin to the sun for so long.” 

“There is shade beneath the trees.”

Seijuurou began to walk out of the water as well. When he passed Tetsuya on the way he glanced at him through the corner of his eyes and simply shrugged. 

“I want some peace and quiet.”

Tetsuya did not look convinced and watched as his rival reached the shore of the lake. He followed and did not bother to dry himself once he stepped onto the grass. It was hot and sunny outside anyway. 

“Are you sure you want to be alone, Akashi-kun? This is a vacation, a time off your busy schedule and time with Taiga. Since he has been neglecting you since our arrival, I thought you would be more eager to be with him.”

Tetsuya could help it. It wasn’t that he particularly cared whether Taiga chose to spend time with Seijuurou or not, but the latter was rather amusing to tease. 

Seijuurou gave him a quizzical look. 

“Neglecting?” 

He did not like that word or the way it was uttered by the other. Tetsuya was looking rather pleased with himself…

“Yes. I would say you are the person he has paid the least attention to. Murasakibara-kun slept with him on the first night, and the following morning Taiga went to  _ wake  _ Aomine-kun up in his room. Ryouta-kun was watching the matches with him while sharing the sofa and being intimate and last night me and Midorima-kun shared his bed. You on the other hand…”

“I am not a child that constantly requires such attention. Taiga spends his time with whoever he wishes,” Seijuurou countered and despite his efforts to seem unaffected, there was an obvious trace of irritation in his tone. His eyes narrowed when Tetsuya’s lips twitched into a smirk. 

“I see. Well, tomorrow we travel back to the palace so I shall go and make the best of this vacation. Enjoy your peace and quiet, Akashi-kun, and rest up before your work resumes. No doubt will you be busy this coming week with your conference in Seiho.”

“...”

“No need to worry, though. I will keep Taiga occupied for both of us. He will not even have time to miss you.”   
  


Tetsuya passed a startled Seijuurou and made a beeline for the prince. As the latter considered the words that had been spoken to him, infuriating as they were, he realized the truth they held. Seijuurou was traveling to Seiho in two days and would be away for the whole week. Logically, he would not get to see Taiga during that time but he had not given it much thought as it was a common occurrence. However, this getaway was meant as an opportunity for all of them to spend time with the prince. Perhaps it was better for Seijuurou to simply swallow his pride and go with Tetsuya to where the others were. His rival was so full of himself and spoke with such insolence. Seijuurou could not tolerate such behavior when it was directed at himself. 

He resumed his walk and picked up his pace. Now with a clear goal in mind he steered himself towards Taiga and snatched hold of him just as Tetsuya was about to gain his attention. 

“Tai-” Tetsuya said and lifted a hand to grab the prince’s arm, but was not given the chance when Seijuurou beat him to it. He took hold of Taiga’s chin and brought him in for a kiss. Taiga looked just as surprised as Tetsuya, albeit much less disappointed. Additionally, Taiga was still recovering from the thrill that Daiki and Ryouta had given him just a few minutes prior. And speaking of which, the two lovers were still standing in front of the sofa and now that they'd come down from their own pleasure, they were focusing their attention on the prince and Seijuurou. 

Taiga's eyes fell closed and he moaned against Seijuurou’s lips that became more and more insistent. His hands took hold of his lover’s naked hips and pulled him into his lap; an action that surprised said lover. Now seated in Taiga’s lap -though having not expected it - Seijuurou distanced himself the slightest bit.

“Taiga, I shall invite myself to your bed tonight.”

He realized that the others were watching him but tried not to care too much. If they could be unaffected by their nudity, then so could he. 

“Oh?” Taiga questioned eagerly, lips widening into a smile. He could not keep his eyes on Seijuurou’s face for long before they began to wander over his bare body so close to his. It fueled his desire to touch so he began to move his hands to get a feel of all that skin. As he did, Seijuurou replied and tried to sound unaffected by the pleasure of being touched. 

“Mm. I will not take no for an answer.”

He leaned down to nuzzle Taiga’s neck, hiding his face from him, and glanced at Tetsuya with a sly glint through the corner of his eyes. 

“Akashi-kun,” Tetsuya began to protest, very displeased about Seijuurou’s sudden interference, “I thought you were going inside.”

Seijuurou hummed while giving the prince’s neck a number of kisses, purposely taking his time doing so, and when he answered the given question he did not look at his rival. 

“I changed my mind.”

 

The day continued on. Shintarou eventually came out of the chateau and interacted with the others best he could. And as time passed, the self consciousness and embarrassment of their nudity ceased for the most part and to so some of them, it even felt liberating to be without clothes. Especially those who usually dressed in a proper manner. 

 

Along with Taiga they engaged in different activities; swimming in the lake, having lunch, strolling through the garden, reading, playing games and such. All in all, it turned out to be quite a pleasant day; though Taiga was the one who had enjoyed himself the most. 

 

After dinner the Miracles were encouraged to pack their things for the journey back to the palace tomorrow. The servants would be returning after dinnertime and by then they were all allowed to wear clothes again. 

 

It was a shame that they could not stay longer, in Taiga’s opinion, but it could not be helped. Seijuurou was going away on political business, Atsushi and Shintarou had their work to do and Ryouta’s family was coming for a visit to the palace. 

 

When Taiga fell asleep that night with Seijuurou lying next to him he felt very content and happy. This getaway trip had surely been something that all of them needed.

 

 


	16. Moments (AllxKagami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter consists of individual shorter scenes/mini-chapters where Taiga spends time with each of his lovers. Some are longer and more detailed than others. 
> 
> As always thank you for the support <3

 

_ KiKaga _

 

Seated comfortably in one of the plush armchairs, with a tall glass of champagne in his right hand, Ryouta watched as Taiga tried on the next candidate outfit to wear for the upcoming party in two days. 

 

“How about this one?” The prince asked and turned around to fully face his lover. 

 

Apart from his sister and cousin, there was no one else Taiga prefered to have as a second opinion in clothes than Ryouta. The two of them often helped each other on that front before any formal occasion and had officially proclaimed themselves as shopping companions.  

 

A thoughtful hum slipped past Ryouta’s lips that were resting against the rim of his tall glass. With eyes narrowed in serious concentration he studied the outfit on his beloved’s body in a moment of silence. 

 

The prince had opted for one of his many black velvet coats embroidered with gold thread and golden buttons. Beneath it a white dress shirt and yellow cravat made themselves known and a pair of fine-tailored pants of white hugged his legs.

 

“Turn for me once.”

 

Taiga did as he was asked and made a slow full turn. And when he was once again standing still facing Ryouta, said lover hummed again. After studying the outfit for a little longer he had made up his mind. 

 

“It is nice and you look gorgeous, of course, but I think it is a bit plain. Black suits you very well but you wear it quite often and I would like to see some more color.”

 

“You think so?” Taiga asked thoughtfully and turned back to the three full-body-mirrors to look at himself. 

 

He hadn’t updated his wardrobe for a few months. Though to be fair, he had too much clothes to begin with so that was hardly surprising. No doubt would Ryouta use the fact to his advantage and take him on another shopping trip in the capital. Or invite famous tailors to the palace for a full day of browsing through their brought cofferts of the latest fashions.  

 

Taiga sighed. 

 

“I will try on the next one, then.”

 

He stripped himself until he wore nothing but the pants which was very much appreciated by his lover who enjoyed the view. Ryouta’s yellow eyes took a lazy trail over the broad, muscled back, shoulders and arms before lowering again to stop at the -unfortunately- covered rear.   

 

When Taiga reached for the next outfit he had picked for himself to try on he realized that it was black as well, but this one with red thread instead of gold.

 

“Oh…black again.”

 

Behind him Ryouta could not help but chuckle and did so with a small shake of his head. 

 

“Shall we go and pick some out together?”

 

A grateful smile spread the prince’s lips and he turned to his lover with a nod. 

 

“I would appreciate that.”

 

Ryouta put his glass away and stood from the armchair. 

 

Together they entered Taiga’s wardrobe which consisted of an entire room connected to his bedchamber through a single door. The door had been left open for quicker access should the need to get something arise. 

 

“Let’s try something with more red,” Ryouta suggested thoughtfully while skimming through the long lines of coats. While he did so, Taiga looked through his shirts. 

 

“Keep the pants you are wearing and we will go with the white dress shirt. Hmm, then I think a black waistcoat with a red cravat will do.”

 

“Did you not say that I wear too much black?”

 

“I did, yes. But the coat and neckwear are the essential pieces when it comes to color.”

 

In the end Ryouta picked out a red coat with a vine-like pattern of an even darker red, and decorated with golden buttons. The sleeves were trimmed with gold thread and each held by two golden cufflinks. A cravat of the same red as the coat was adorned with a pin of yellow topaz. A white dress shirt, black pants and waistcoat and finally a pair of heeled, red leather boots. 

 

“This will look fantastic on you,” Ryouta muttered and nodded to himself, satisfied with his decision. The two of them exited the wardrobe and put the clothes down on the padded footstool by the mirrors in Taiga’s room. 

 

Taiga decided to start with the boots. When he bent down to step into them, the fabric of his pants stretched and tightened around his behind. Seeing this, Ryouta discarded the thought of getting back in his seat and let his eyes take in the delicious sight so close to him. 

He said not a word, however, and when Taiga noticed the thick silence he stood up straight and looked back at him. 

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

In return he received a sultry smirk along with a small shake of the head.

 

“Oh not at all.”

 

The prince recognized the look and knew exactly what transpired in his lover’s mind. He sported a little smile of his own but did not pursue the matter further; instead he turned back to the task at hand and was about to pick up the dress shirt when Ryouta put his arms around his waist from behind. 

 

“Would you like me to help you?” He asked with his voice lowered to a suggestive tone. He rested his chin on one of the prince’s broad shoulders and his hands began to wander over all the bare skin they could access; over muscles, dips and curves. 

 

Taiga tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck which Ryouta gladly began to shower with soft kisses. 

 

“Ryouta…” the prince said in a soft murmur when one of the other’s hands cupped the front of his pants, “...we shouldn’t do this now.”

 

Ryouta simply ignored him and continued by taking hold of his chin with his free hand and turned his face around for a kiss. 

 

“Mm...”

 

With a tone that bordered on playful Taiga made weak, half-hearted protests and excuses that were only met by Ryouta’s persistence to continue. Ryouta knew that the prince wanted it just as much as he did. And just as he thought, it did not take long for Taiga to give in. He turned fully in his lover’s embrace, looped his arms around the other’s neck and pressed his body close in a gesture of encouragement. 

 

They ended up falling together to the floor, landing on the piles of clothes on the floor. Through heated series of kisses the two of them rolled around amongst soft fabrics of silk and velvet.  

 

* * *

 

 

_ AkaKaga _

 

Taiga had not struggled or shown anything that might indicate worry and discomfort when his wrists were tied to the headboard with thick, red satin ribbons. Nor did he do so when Seijuurou brought out a pair of scissors and cut his shirt open, then tearing what remained of it off his body until he wore nothing apart from the black stockings that ended at his mid thighs. It was all part of the game and he trusted his lover completely. 

However, when he saw the dark flicker in those mismatched eyes, and with his body so exposed, he could not help but shiver. He knew what had caused the other’s reaction and whilst it had been inevitable, Taiga had foolishly thought it wouldn’t be so obvious. 

“...Daiki huh?” Seijuurou muttered, displeasure evident in his tone of voice, and coldly observed Taiga’s torso that was covered in marks. 

There was no doubt in Seijuurou’s mind that Daiki had known that it was his turn to have Taiga tonight...and marked him up on purpose the day prior. 

His eyes began to wander in search for a spot that  _ wasn’t  _ sporting a mark. Unfortunately such spots were scarce, which frustrated him further. 

Taiga could only offer him a sheepish smile. 

With a sigh Seijuurou shook his head. 

“Tsk. He is much too rough with you.” 

His eyes zoned in on one particularly visible bite mark at the prince’s neck -two rows of teeth surrounded by red and purple- and traced it with a finger. He would hate to see that beautiful skin scar. 

“Mm he is quite the beast,” Taiga said and gave out a chuckle, “but I like it when he’s rough.” 

When he spoke of it, his eyes fell hooded and his cheeks reddened. No doubt was his mind wandering back to the night before. 

Seijuurou did not like it. And it certainly did not help that his beloved continued the conversation about the ex marine soldier. 

“He can get very possessive when things get... _ heated _ like it did last night. It’s- ahn!” He trailed off in a surprised moan when Seijuurou palmed him between his legs. 

“Taiga,” he said warningly and narrowed his eyes, “it is rude to speak of such things when your lover is attempting to make love with you.”

A smirk curved Taiga’s lips. He knew very well that the  _ rudeness _ Seijuurou spoke of wasn’t the main issue. 

“Jealous?”

His smile fell with another gasp, this time hinting some discomfort as the hand on his sex squeezed harder. He threw his head back against the pillow and panted, breath puffing against Seijuurou’s stern lips that were now hovering over his. He glanced up, cheeks red, to meet the other’s mismatched eyes staring down at him. Taiga recognized the look in them and shivered. 

“I do not care what the two of you do when you are alone. However, tonight you are  _ mine _ .”

Seijuurou took Taiga’s lower lip between his teeth and gave it a nip, earning himself another moan. He soothed it teasingly with his tongue for brief moment before resuming his speech with his face still sporting a scolding look. 

“Now stop telling me things I don’t want to hear and think only of me. If you do not, I shall have you gagged.”

He kissed Taiga before he could answer and his hand that had been causing the prince discomfort between his legs slowly moved upwards; over Taiga’s abdomen and chest in a smooth caress. 

While the kiss was deep and hot, it lasted only for a moment. When Seijuuro pulled away the serious expression had begun to soften. 

“As for the marks…” he said and once again let his eyes wander until they settled on one of the prince’s inner thighs and smirked, “there are other places I can claim.”

And with that he took hold of Taiga’s right leg, put it over his shoulder and placed a few kisses to his inner thigh before sinking his teeth into it. Though not too hard; he wasn’t a savage like Daiki. His lips smirked around the soft flesh at the beautiful little noises they brought out from the prince. 

He gave the mark a soft kiss before trailing his lips upwards to bite another free spot and then giving the same treatment to the other thigh. 

Once satisfied with his handiwork he distanced himself the slightest bit to meet Taiga’s eyes. His sly expression morphed into a stern one yet again. 

“Daiki is not solely to blame, though.”

He lowered himself so that their faces were only a few inches apart. 

“ _ You _ , my dear, is just as responsible...if not more.”

“...w-well-”

“You should know better than to let anyone mark you to such an extent. And so violently. You are too lenient with Daiki on that matter. What will you do if it scars?” The last sentence was uttered with a softness that inflicted a sense of guilt in Taiga. He did not want his lovers to be worried about him. 

“...”

“You must be taught a lesson. Learn how to take proper care of yourself and consider the consequences beforehand.”

Sighing, Seijuurou closed his eyes for a brief moment and when he opened them again they held an all too familiar gleam. One that Taiga recognized instantly. 

“Yes, I believe a little punishment is in order...”

Taiga gulped. His eyes snapped shut when he felt the soft caress of fingers to his inner thigh, where Seijuurou had bitten him. The touch was deceptively sweet and gentle; almost foreboding and could turn cruel at any time. 

A sweet smile that matched neither his eyes or words slowly took form on Seijuurou’s lips. 

His free hand took a gentle hold of the prince’s chin and tilted it up. Their lips came close and Taiga could almost feel them against his own when his lover spoke. The other hand at his thigh crept up to take hold of his now hardened flesh, eliciting a gasp from him. 

“And you know very well, Taiga, that I punish just as ardently as I love.”

* * *

 

 

_ AoKaga _

 

Despite his royal position, and role as a diplomat, Taiga liked to keep himself fit and lived by a rather active lifestyle. There were several sports that he invested his time in; sports that gave him the excitement and adrenaline he craved from time to time. And one of his favorite people that he liked to share these activities with, was Daiki. Lovers wasn’t the only definition to their relationship; they were best friends, sparring companions and rivals. He knew Daiki would never go easy on him whenever they competed and he preferred it that way. Evenly matched; similar in their physical build and the same stubborn, competitive mentality. It sufficed to say that things usually got just as heated on the athletic field as they did in the bedroom.

__

Taiga sidestepped with a grunt, barely dodging Daiki’s wooden sword swinging at him from the side. He was beginning to lose focus; his body ached, sweat got in the way of his sight as it dropped from his brows and hair bangs. His hands were becoming sore and it took much effort not to drop his sword. 

__

But it felt so good. 

__

Diplomatic business had taken up a lot of his time as of late, keeping him busy for almost a whole week without much rest. And whenever he was finished with said business, he was too tired to do much else. He was glad that he wasn’t the first born; he’d probably hate being king. 

__

Now that most of his work had been done it gave way to more free time and he had not hesitated to find Daiki for some much needed and wanted exercise. Of course, his lover had been more than happy to oblige. 

__

He parried another strike, spun in the opposite direction and opted for a blow of his own. Unsurprisingly Daiki blocked; while Taiga was an agreeable swordsman, Daiki had more experience. His years in the navy had sharpened his reflexes and instincts. Though that just made it so much more satisfying to win, which Taiga had done several times.

__

He wouldn’t win today, however. Daiki was determined; there was something  _ wild  _ about him, both in the way he moved and the way he  _ looked  _ at Taiga as they fought. He never took his eyes off him, much resembling a predator hunting its prey. His ferocious attacks never let up and he just kept pushing, which offered few opportunities for the prince to get the upper hand. 

Granted, Daiki was always excited to fight. But even more so when it came to his precious Taiga since they would usually make bets beforehand, where the winner could do anything he wanted with the loser. 

And Daiki was determined to get what he wanted that day. 

__

With a grunt, Taiga took a quick step back after a collision between their swords. The blow had been powerful and almost made him lose his footing. He stumbled and struggled to keep himself up, giving his lover the perfect opportunity. Just when he’d righted himself and managed to stay on his feet, Daiki came at him again. He swatted Taiga’s sword out of his hands, disarming him, and made him fall to the ground. Now on his back in the soft grass, Taiga could only look up at his lover with wide eyes and feel the tip of wood against his throat. 

__

“I win.”

__

Sighing, Taiga gave a small nod and waited for the wooden sword to be removed from his throat before getting back up on his feet. He looked displeased, in an almost childish way, and Daiki found it rather adorable. With a chuckle he took Taiga by the waist and pulled him towards himself. 

__

“Well then,” he said and gave the prince a smug look, “I will take my prize now.”

__

The frown left Taiga’s face and gave way to one of anticipation. 

__

“And what prize is that?” He asked despite having a good idea of what the answer would be.

__

Leaning down to his ear, Daiki purred, “Us fucking in a place of my choice.  _ Wherever  _ I want.”

__

Taiga shivered with excitement and pressed himself closer to the other. 

__

“Where did you have in mind  _ this  _ time?”

__

Hands traveled down his back before settling on his behind in a firm grip. Daiki’s voice was still lowered in the same sultry tone when he gave his reply. 

__

“Your brother’s bed.”

__

Taiga’s cheeks grew hot and he could not suppress another shiver that sparked through him. The thought was amusing just as much as it was arousing, but what gave him the strongest thrill was the risk of getting caught in such a situation. If Takahiro was to walk in on them it would be nothing short of a disaster. 

__

They left the garden hand in hand, with a slight spring in their step and giggling like a couple of children about to do something forbidden. It wasn’t far from the truth, but it did make for quite an odd scene for the people they passed. 

__

As they made their way through the palace they were cautious, always looking around themselves as if to search for the crown prince. Taiga knew that his brother wouldn’t be in his room at that moment, as he had his fiance to entertain elsewhere. Takahiro would never bring her to his bedroom before they were married, and even then not during the daily hours. 

__

The palace had many secret -or not so secret anymore- passages that served as emergency escape routes for the royal family. Thankfully they had never been used for that purpose yet, but that did by no means mean they weren’t used at all. It was common for lovers, servants and nobility alike, to exploit the passages for their passionate escapades. 

__

The prince and his lovers were no different. 

__

Fewer people knew how to navigate their way through the passages connected to the royalties’ private suites, however. They were considerably more difficult to find and they had been constructed like mazes. 

__

Taiga and Daiki decided to take one of these passages to Takahiro’s room. No doubt would there be guards nearby the suite, so it was a better option if they wanted to avoid attention. The secret doors to the royalties’ rooms had the same kind of lock, thus required the same kind of key. Only the members of the royal family had said keys, one each. So they went to Taiga’s room first to grab it before continuing their mission. 

__

They entered through a secret door behind a wall in Taiga’s room and with laughter under their breath hurried down the narrow corridor that it concealed. A couple of turns and doors later they reached their intended destination. The door was disguised as a mirror wall from inside the room; carefully Taiga pushed it open and peeked inside. Just as he had expected the suite was empty. 

__

“Come,” he said to his lover and the two of them fully entered the room. Naturally, as the crown prince, Takahiro had some of the best areas of the palace available. Not just his bedchamber, but rooms meant for work or relaxation were all of equal grandeur. Daiki had never been in there before and was for a moment quite at a loss for words. 

__

_ ‘I thought  _ **_Taiga’s_ ** _ bedroom was huge…’  _ he thought to himself as his eyes swept over the white and gold walls, marbled floor and extravagant furniture. Even his own suite was not considered small by any means, but this was something else entirely. 

__

The bed, however...was the only thing that wasn’t bigger. In that sense, Taiga’s was of considerably greater size. In fact, it was well known that the prince’s bed was the biggest in the whole palace. 

__

His thoughtful haze was taken to an abrupt stop when Taiga suddenly reached out to him and began to undo the buttons of his shirt. With a chuckle Daiki let him and raised his arms so that it could be removed completely.  

__

They became more and more impatient and began to strip each other with increased fervor, kissing while doing so and made sure their lips stayed on each other the whole time. Once both were completely bare they made their way towards the bed. 

__

Taiga pushed Daiki down and climbed up to straddle his waist. He bent down to initiate another kiss and purred when his lover began to touch him in all the right places. 

__

Due to the circumstances they had to be quieter than usual. For Taiga, who was loud in bed and liked to express his pleasure to his lovers, it was a rather difficult task. But he managed; whenever he got too loud Daiki found ways to silence him that were beneficial to them both. 

__

Their hearts hammered in their chests and excitement rushed through their every being. The fact that they were using the prudish crown prince’s, Taiga’s  _ brother’s,  _ bed was never forgotten even once as they made love. 

__

It was so incredibly arousing.  

 

* * *

 

 

_ MidoKaga _

 

Another fine summer day. The sun was out, the air warm with the occasional breeze to cool it. A few white clouds stained the otherwise clear, blue sky. A perfect day, all in all. And to Taiga and Shintarou, the perfect day to row out on the palace lake.

__

In the rowboat they sat, amongst reeds and water lilies, each reading a book quietly to themselves. Taiga sat at one end, perched comfortably on a pillow and Shintarou on the other end. It was peaceful and quiet and the palace grounds made for a very pleasant view in the distance. 

__

It was after lunchtime but they had brought a bottle of lemonade in case they needed to cool themselves in the heat. And when they both agreed on having some, Shintarou decided to inquire about his royal lover’s book. 

__

“What are you reading?” He asked while pouring some lemonade into a goblet. 

__

Taiga had been waiting for the question. Eagerly. Because he knew what sort of reaction the answer would be met with. He looked forward to it. 

__

When he didn’t answer directly, opting for a pause, Shintarou lifted his gaze to look at him. He lifted a brow in question as if to urge him to speak up. 

__

Lowering the book from his face, Taiga smiled -smirked- and gave his reply. 

__

“It is an erotic novel about a god and his temple priest.”

And unsurprisingly Shintaro began to sputter, wide-eyed, and nearly spilled some of the lemonade. Taiga could not help but laugh. 

__

“T-to read such indecent works out here in broad daylight! I have told you many times that you would benefit from reading more... _ real  _ fictive works. I-I could borrow you some of my favorites if you so wish. Both fictive and fact literature.”

__

“Thank you, love, but I prefer these types of books. Besides, I don’t need to work on my intellect as I have you to carry that burden for me.”

__

It was a compliment, Shintarou new, and blushed upon feeling flattered. Without any intention of bragging he knew as well as anyone that he was indeed quite intelligent, but to hear it from Taiga -to be praised on it- was very endearing to him. Though he did consider it a shame that the prince would limit himself to such unfavorable books.

__

“And you? What are you reading?” Taiga asked him curiously. 

__

“Astrological and astronomical theories from the ancient civilizations.”

__

Simply just hearing the scientific-sounding title from his lover’s lips was enough to make Taiga blush. Slowly he closed his book, eyes never leaving Shintarou, as new ideas began to transpire in his mind.   

__

Upon seeing the look given his way, Shintarou suddenly felt nervous. He swallowed when his throat suddenly became a little too dry for his liking.  

__

“W-would you perhaps like me to read a few verses for you?”  He asked after handing the prince his filled goblet. With a big smile Taiga accepted it.    
  


“Oh  _ yes _ , please do.”

__

Shintarou adjusted his glasses and opened his book to the page he had marked. He cleared his throat and began to read, aware of the prince’s eyes still on him. 

__

He’d only read about half a page when the boat began rocking in a faint sway. It was Taiga who moved; carefully he made his way to the other side to sit next to Shintarou. Since there was little room on the seat they had to be very close but it was by no means uncomfortable. 

__

Shintarou had paused his reading, cheeks hot once again, and looked at the prince with his eyes wide. In return he was given a sly look; Taiga’s eyes were hooded as they glanced at his lover over the rim of his goblet.

__

“Continue,” the prince told him before closing his lips around the rim and having some of his drink.

__

Shintarou did as asked and resumed where he’d left off, reading to the prince about the planets of the solar system, but now there was a slight tremble in his voice. No doubt was he affected by Taiga’s close proximity, along with the scent and the warmth that came with it. 

__

“A-and so Mars was, as it still is to this day, believed to represent the compelling force of action and initiative in-”

__

A hand on his knee brought him to an immediate halt. His speech ended with a startled gasp and the book nearly fell from his hands. His green eyes that were widened once again lowered to the hand that slowly crept up his leg, caressing his thigh and showing no signs of stopping. It would soon reach a certain part of him that was beginning to stir with excitement. 

__

He began stuttering, attempting to ask the prince to remove himself as it was an inappropriate place for such activities, but when he turned to face him he was met by a pair of lips claiming his own. 

__

“W-what… mmm.”

__

The thought of resisting only lasted for a short moment. Soon he gave in and let himself be brought closer, leaning into the hand on his cheek that angled his head for better access. 

__

He moaned against Taiga’s lips as he was palmed and stroked between his legs. It was not something he would usually allow for himself; to him it was indecent to perform such intimacy in an open area like this. But they were quite far out on the water and while the palace was still in view, it lay at a far away enough distance. It would be difficult from there to see the two of them clearly. 

__

But still...it was not something he would have even considered a year ago. 

__

_ What are you doing to me, Taiga? _

 

* * *

 

 

_MuraKaga_

 

Atsushi’s private kitchen, his working place, was managed by few people in comparison to the main kitchen. It was him and his three assistants; Rinnosuke Mitobe, Ryou Sakurai and Reo Mibuchi. Today, however, they had all been given some time off as per usual whenever he spent the afternoon experimenting new flavor combinations and coming up with new ideas. In such times, he wanted to be alone and undisturbed. Lazy as he might be, he did take his job seriously. 

However, there was always an exception when Taiga was involved. He was more than welcome to join him; in fact, he preferred it that way. He trusted the prince’s skill and judgement even though they might not be on par with his own. 

The best part of spending time with Taiga in the kitchen, however, was to be fed and intimate with him. 

“What do you think about this,” Taiga asked and brought a spoon of his new experiment to his lover’s mouth. He was practicing making chocolate pralines again; Seijuurou had liked them last time but they’d been rather simple. He wanted to try new combinations. More exciting ones. 

This time he had taken upon himself to make a coconut-caramel filling.

Atsushi closed his mouth around the spoon and hummed thoughtfully while processing the taste.

“It’s good...but I think it would be even better if you added some salt to the caramel. Preferably sea salt flakes to give it a crunch.”

Taiga nodded and just for good measure wrote down the instructions in case he forgot. 

“I will do that, then.”

He went back to his side of the table to resume his work. As he rummaged through the ingredients he gave his lover a smile of appreciation and added, “thank you, love.”

Atsushi hummed in response, now lost in concentration as he carefully decorated a pastry with cream out of a piping bag. Taiga knew that he would get to try one later, something he looked forward to very much. 

They shared a comfortable silence as they went on, focusing on their own tasks and enjoying the peace and quiet. It was almost therapeutic to work like this, a nice way to relax and relieve some stress. For for both of them. During the days Atsushi was usually surrounded by his helpers, the cooks and servants running around with their assigned missions and endless chatter. And as for Taiga, it was another way of relieving some stress from his own duties, just like sparring with Daiki was. 

Atsushi completed his creation first. When he stepped back to give the pastries a final observation, Taiga was still stirring the chocolate that he’d just spent a long time melting. 

“Let’s eat them now,” Atsushi said and gave the prince a sideway glance. He was getting hungry and the smells of Taiga’s chocolate, along with the sight of his own sweet creations made him eager. 

Pausing in his stirr, Taiga returned the look. 

“Let me finish this first.”

It was not the answer Atsushi had hoped for. He pouted, even more disappointed when Taiga returned his attention to the chocolate. And as if able to read his mind, the prince spoke up. 

“Just eat it if you want. You don’t have to wait for me.”

Stubbornly Atsushi shook his head. 

“I want us to eat them together. Also, if I eat it alone you won’t feed me.”

Taiga chuckled. 

“Oh I see.  _ That  _ is the real issue here.”

“Yes.”

“Well, if you want me to feed you then you must be patient. It will not take long.”

With another pout taking form on his lips, Atsushi grumbled something incoherent under his breath and for a little while he watched Taiga work. Unsurprisingly it did not take long before his professional side saw the errors of the other and filled him with a need to correct them. 

Without a word he approached and came to a halt behind the prince. Due to being so lost in concentration, and the silence of his lover’s approach, Taiga did not notice him until he felt his arms around him. With a startled gasp he flinched and would have jumped a good distance up had it not been for Atsushi’s embrace. 

“You are not stirring it properly…” Atsushi muttered before Taiga could say anything and took a gentle hold of his hands that held the bowl and whisk. 

“You must stirr like this,” he explained and moved their connected hands together in slow and decisive movements, speaking softly next to Taiga’s ear, “to get some air into the chocolate and keep it light.”

“I see…” Taiga mumbled and relaxed against his lover’s body, enjoying his closeness and scent. Atsushi smelled like the pastries he’d been making; of berries, vanilla and hot buns baking in the oven, mixed with the cologne he usually wore. 

“Atsushi,” he said, humming pleasantly when the other began to nuzzle his hair, “I am supposed to do this myself. I must practice in order to get better, you know.”   
  


“I am only showing you how to do it better…”

“Yes and now I know what to do. Thank you.”

Slowly and with a bit of reluctance Atsushi removed his hands. He had hoped that this assistance would speed up the completion of Taiga’s project, so that they could enjoy the pastries he’d made. He released a sigh and was about to step away completely when the prince spoke up, making him pause. 

“I did not say you had to let go of me completely. You are free to watch from here and touch me if you wish.”

Delighted, Atsushi more than happily accepted the invitation. And so while holding Taiga around the waist, kissing the nape of his neck, he watched the prince complete his chocolates and occasionally giving instructions or advice on how to proceed. And when the chocolates were put into molds for setting, Taiga turned in his lover’s arms with a smile. 

“Thank you for the help.”

His red eyes then stayed on a specific part of Atsushi’s face and the smile widened. 

“You have some flour on your nose,” he said and lifted a finger to brush said flour off. 

“And you,” said Atsushi and took hold of the prince’s wrist, lifting it to his mouth, “have some chocolate on your wrist.”

He peaked his tongue out and lapped up the smudge of chocolate, licking his lips afterwards. As always, it tasted better on Taiga.

“Will you feed me now?” He then asked impatiently. He’d waited long enough to eat those pastries. 

Taiga smiled. 

“I will. Though, only if you feed me too.”

He tilted his head to the side and added against his lover’s lips, “I’m  _ starving _ .”

* * *

 

 

_KuroKaga_

 

Taiga’s private bathing quarters lay in a separate building of his own, about a five minute walk from the palace. Of course, he did have a bathroom connected to his bedroom, but this particular bath was not solely for hygienic purposes. He came here whenever he wanted to take a longer bath in silence and without any servants around. And usually, he brought one or several of his lovers with him. 

Today he had asked Tetsuya to accompany him. 

A hexagon-shaped tub, carved from a single block of red marble, had been built and inserted into the mosaic floor. Unlike the bathing pools in the royal bath, this one was of much smaller size. That’s not to say it was small, but if three or more people were to sit in it, they would be sitting quite close to each other. 

Perfect for a romantic bath with a lover or two…

He did have a bigger pool here as well, but in another room behind a set of double doors. None of the rooms had windows as it offered more privacy; instead the light came from candleholders, some planted on the floor while others hung from the walls. 

Taiga was sitting in the warm, steaming water with his back resting against the low edge. And behind him, kneeling on a pillow on the floor, Tetsuya was washing and massaging his back and shoulders. A series of scented candles had been lit around the tub and into the water Tetsuya had poured several balms and ointments and also decorated the surface with red rose petals.  

Taiga loved Tetsuya’s deft hands. It was not uncommon for him to ask his lover for massage whenever he felt stiff somewhere or simply in need of relaxation after a stressful day. And in return, Tetsuya was naturally more than happy to oblige whenever he could 

His fingers left the broad shoulders and moved upwards, skimming over the sides of Taiga’s neck. He bent down and began to place soft kisses to the nape.  

“Come into the water, love…” Taiga murmured and patted the surface of the water. 

“Mm...but I have not yet washed your front.”

“You can do it from here. Actually, is it not easier that way?”

Well, Tetsuya could not argue with that. Nor did he want to. 

“If you insist.”

He withdrew from the prince’s neck and climbed down into the bathtub. The steaming water was nice against his skin and the aromas from the rose petals, soap and scenting oils were now cloaking him as well. He inhaled with a pleased hum before getting to the task at hand. There was an eagerness in his movements and it did not take long before he was comfortably settled in the prince’s lap, straddling his hips and held at the waist by two strong hands. 

With hooded eyes he glanced down at Taiga and gave his lips a soft peck. He scooted a little closer, ignoring the bumping of their groins -both now half hard between their legs- and the hiss that it drew out from the prince. Taiga’s hands tightened their grip around him. 

The purpose of the increased proximity was to reach the blue bar of soap that laid on the edge of the tub and when Tetsuya leaned forward, reaching his hand behind the prince’s shoulder, Taiga eagerly attempted to kiss him again. But his lips met one of Tetsuya’s cheeks when the latter turned his head to the side. 

Tetsuya chuckled at the pout of disappointment he was given and placed his index finger against the prince’s lips. 

“Washing first, Taiga. Be good and I will let you have as many kisses as you want.”

“Hmph...fine.”

When the sponge was lathered up Tetsuya began to drag it over Taiga’s chest. He made sure to be as thorough as possible, cleaning every patch of skin he could gain access to. The prince had tilted his head back to let it rest against the edge and had his eyes closed as he relaxed and enjoyed himself. 

Somewhere along the way, his lover had forgone the sponge and opted for using his hands instead. They trailed lower bit by bit and seemed to move with more impatience. 

“Mm...that feels good,” Taiga mumbled and arched his back when Tetsuya’s hands kneaded his upper thighs, thumbs stroking the inner sides. 

“I am glad you think so…” Tetsuya replied and his eyes fell hooded as he slowly, teasingly, moved his fingers upwards. Towards a certain part.

When he reached it, fingers caressing the hot skin, Taiga groaned and bucked his hips. 

It served as good encouragement for his lover who began stroking him between the legs; slowly and tenderly with one of his soaped up hands. 

“I think this part will take longer to clean.”

Taiga gave Tetsuya a slight smirk and pressed harder into his hand. 

“Mmm I don’t mind. Take all the time you need, love.”

Oh, he certainly would. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> * courtiers - people who are part of the court. Aristocrats who stay in the palace and live there pretty much on the kings invitation. They are meant to look good, socialize, represent the court and just live in luxury close to the king.


End file.
